Pokémon: Poké Highschool
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: A school full of Pokémon Gijinkas (Human Pokémons). Lets see what happens to the group of the ninth grade, and the adventures they'll experience. Hope you enjoy! PS: please note that all the characters are humans, not Pokémons, though they have the same name and some abilities.
1. Chapter 1

"Pokémon: Poké Highschool"

Chapter 1 – First Day at School:

**I just had this idea, and i wanted to test it out ^_^ I hope you like it, and i hope you review it as well.**

"Yaaaaawwwwnnnn…" I sat down on my bed, waking up by the sunshine coming from my window, right next to my bed. I looked towards my alarm clock, which was on my little desk, right next to my bed. It had 06:30 written in bright green light characters. "Uh… I hate getting up so early… This is what I get for spending every night of summer going out and staying at the chatroom with friends…" I said to myself, walking out of bed, twitching my blue long ears a bit. I looked at the mirror at the end of my bed, and noticed my long blue hair all unkempt and messed up. I hate when that happens. My deep blue eyes were still seeing everything a bit foggy, and I did take a good time finding the way to my bathroom. Luckily, I managed to find it quickly. I entered the bathroom and undressed my night groom. I took from the dresser a white long sleeved shirt, with a long V-shaped collar, with a red thin lace at the point of the V. Underneath, I wore a light blue T-shirt, and then wore a blue sailor skirt. Then, dressed my long deep-blue socks and my white shoes, and picked up the brush, so I could finally brush my hair and tail. Oh! I forgot to tell you, I do have a tail. I began to brush my hair, until I finally had my hair ready: two loosen pigtails on the sides that reached my shoulders, and the remaining hair short, but with a bit of volume.

Knock-Knock!

"Who is it?"

"Glaceon, wake up, time to go to school."

"I'm already awake, Flareon."

"Don't call me that. Call me mom."

"But you're technically not my mom." I said, coming out of the room, finding Flareon right in front of me. I wondered how she, already in her thirties, was still in her splendid figure: her deep-red eyes, yellow-cream hair, spiky backwards, with a tip on the top front of it, the red and black pointy ears, and her soft tail, with the same color as the hair, which is different than me, since my hair is darker than my tail. Though, I was always embarrassed by the way she dressed up: she dressed up like a youngster, with brown boots that reached her knees, orange shorts, and an orange top, though, it was mostly covered by her mane, and most people think that she's not wearing anything…

"I'm married to your dad, so I'm your mom."

"But my mom is also married to dad!" Yes… It's a bit strange. Our family is very peculiar. I went towards the kitchen, finding the rest of my family in there. My dad, Jolteon, was a tall man, already in his thirties, but still remaining his young face and attitude, just like Flareon. He always wore brown short boots, dark yellow pants, a yellow shirt that in the end was pointy, which matched perfectly with his white pointy mane. He had cool bright blue eyes, brighter than mine, and yellow pointy hair, plus yellow pointy ears.

"Can you two stop the argument? Glaceon, your breakfast's ready." My mom said. My mom's Vaporeon and she's married to my father, Jolteon, just like Flareon. Once again, it's all strange. Vaporeon, just like dad and Flareon, though being in her thirties, she remained her attitude and face young. She had ocean-blue eyes, and long wavy hair, reaching her top back, and had a marine long tail, which was perfect for swimming. What she wears makes me even more embarrassed than Flareon does. She always wears a two piece dark-blue bikini, and her mane-fin was always covering her chest, so in the beach every man would try to peep… I would rather be with Flareon in those cases.

"Thanks mom." I said, as I sat down and started eating "Snow Flakes", the best cold cereal flakes in the market. Dad began to eat his pop candy (I never really knew the name of those), as my elder sisters entered the room: Espeon and Umbreon. Umbreon's my direct sister, meaning that her mom is Vaporeon, while Espeon's mom is Flareon. Both of them had the same age, since they were born at the exact same time. We call the twin sisters, even though the mothers are different. Both Espeon and Umbreon are two years older than me. They're both 16 years old, while I'm only 14. Umbreon has yellow bright eyes, and dark short hair, that, just like mine (excluding the pigtails), only reached her neck, and also had dark ears with a yellow stripe each. She always wore the same outfit: a dark attire, dark sleeves without neither connection to the attire itself nor gloves for the hands, but they did had a yellow circle on the top part of them, long dark socks with yellow circles on the exterior sides, on the top, just like the sleeves. She was still brushing her dark tail which had a yellow stripe around it.

Espeon is probably the most beautiful of us. Her pink hair was simply beautiful. It reached her shoulders, and it matches amazingly well with her deep purple eyes and her pink ears, which were green in the inside part, unlike the rest of us, which was dark. Her oufit was exactly the same as Umbreon's, but it was pink and didn't had any yellow circles. And just like Umbreon, she was still brushing her two tails.

"Espeon, your breakfast's here." Flareon said, handing Espeon a bowl of cereal and milk.

"Thanks mom." Espeon was never a girl of talking too much, and she was mostly silent.

"Hey, Flareon, where's Leafeon?" I asked, noticing that Leafeon was the only one missing.

"She went up ahead to school."

"What? But she said she would wait for me!" I quickly finished my bowl of cereal and dashed through the front door. Umbreon and Espeon kept staring at me from the front door, amazed by my speed in the morning. They didn't have to dash like me. They go to a different school. Leafeon and I go to the same school. Just like I'm Umbreon's younger sister, Leafeon is Espeon's younger sister, and, just like Umbreon and Espeon, we were born at the same exact time, so we're almost like twin sisters. "Leafeon! Wait up!"

"Uh?" I finally caught up with her. We were already halfway to school. "Why did you scream?" she asked, looking stoic like always.

"What do you mean "Why?"? You said you would walk to school with me!"

"Oh… I forgot about that. I was talking to Kadabra until midnight and I fell asleep, so I forgot to take note of that." Leafeon, as serious and intelligent as she looked, she was always a bit easy to distract. She can confuse everyone with those deep brown eye and blond hair. She has leaf-shaped ears, a leaf at the front of her hair, which had the shape of the moon when in crescent quarter. She usually wears brown boots and long brown gloves, along with a yellow attire, but green at the collar above her chest and at the lower part of the skirt. Both had a ripped effect, which somewhat resembled leaves. Her tail was a long leaf, shaped like mine, but with bits missing (it's a leaf, after all).

"Oh yeah… How's Kadabra doing? I heard she was going to move away."

"It's just a rumor. Krabby is the one moving away."

"What? The one from sixth grade?"

"Yup." She answered, as we continued to walk through the path to school. We continued to talk about our colleagues and stuff like that, when I remembered something…

"How many student will our class have? Counting you and me."

"I heard that it will be only 14."

"14? But previously we were just 13. Is someone joining the class?"

"The school. A new student. No one knows who it is. The only thing we know is that it's joining our class." Leafeon clarified. There hasn't been that much news in our class. It has always been the one with less students and less changes. We even kept the same teacher for three years. I hated professor Victreebel. She was always catching the attention of all the boys in class, and as a result, none of the girls could have a boyfriend… Teach. Victreebel was always on that outrageous outfit: a loosen yellow attire with green spots and three big leafs, two at the bottom, and one at the top of her head. She was always showing her big cleavage to the boys, and making the girls jealous. Her blond long hair and green pesky eyes simply made me furious. Leafeon never really cared about Victreebel-sensei, but I know she had the same opinion as me. Luckily, we would be having new teachers this year. This is the first day of school, and I'm in the ninth grade. "OH NO!"

"What's the matter?"

"I forgot my science book! They say that the new science teacher is a punisher! I have to go!" Leafeon quickly dashed towards home and I sweatdropped, since I didn't have enough time to say that I had a cellphone and we could call Espeon or Umbreon to bring it for us. Luckily, I didn't forget any book. I continued to walk through the deserted path. Leafeon always woke up very early, and I dashed to catch up with her, so I wouldn't see no one in a while. I continued to walk towards the school, until I reached the point of putting my backpack on the front and closing my eyes and I began to spin aroun while I walked towards the school. I was imagining how the new student would be: tall, short, fat, slim, blonde, brunette… I didn't even know if it was male or female. Before I could realize, I was already at the schools entrance. Then, it seemed that I hit something… or someone…

"Ahh!"

"Wo…"

-SLASH-

It seemed that I fell into the ground, bottom first, dropping my backpack. When I opened my eyes, recovering from the shock, I saw a gigantic blade stabbed in the ground, right between my legs, pointing the sharp edge towards me. My eyes were widened out, and my teeth were clenched, in fear of the big blade. It had the same size as me standing up.

"Are you hurt?" a male voice asked, as a hand from the right was extended to me. I was surprised by seeing it, but I grabbed onto it. I was pulled up quite easily. I looked towards the figure picking the sword up. He had dark short hair and dark cute eyes. He had an armor covering his head and back, but most of his face was still visible. He had grey armor on his chest, arms and lower legs, while the rest were dark-grey clothes, and a silver armor belt. He seemed like a knight.

"No… thanks…" I said, looking to the side, with my face blushing lightly pink, and my long ears twitching a bit. "I'm Glaceon. Who are you?"

"I'm Lairon. I'm new here." Lairon said, introducing himself. He then saved the blade on his back. "My blade didn't hit you, right?"

"Not at all. You're in which class?"

"9A. Excuse me, but, could you help me a bit? I don't know anything about this school. I don't even know if I'm late for class or not." He said, scratching the back of the head a bit.

"It's still early. I'm only here right now because of my sis. I could show you around."

"Thanks. That's very nice of you." He said, smiling. My ears twitched again and I blushed slightly again.

About 1 hour and a half later, about 08:15 AM:

Lairon was introduced by our new teacher and, unluckily, he didn't sat by my side. I couldn't blame him or the teacher: Leafeon had already sat down next to me. The teacher was really strange. Sharpedo-sensei had sharp teeth, scary clear eyes, and the hairstyle which seemed to resemble two fins by the side and one on the top was terrifying. His gangster blue clothes didn't help at all too. The class began, and Sharpedo-sensei immediately started making questions about almost anything he could use to ask.

"Who can tell the complete description of the attack "Trick Room"?"

Kadabra, a friend of mine, raised her hand. She's the smartest of us all. Two words: Straight-As. She has deep dark-brown eyes and blonde hair, which had two pointy ear shapes at the top, and a very long and thick ponytail. She also has a red star-shaped symbol on her forehead. She normally wears a brown short-sleeved shirt with a red lace like me, and a yellow skirt, along with yellow boots. "I can sir."

"Start off."

"Trick Room consists on spreading the energy on one's body through the battlefield, twisting the existing dimensions, making the slower attacker much faster than the opponent." She explained, with a perfect description of the attack.

"Correct. Now, can anyone…" After that, I simply began to draw on my notebook, bored by the rest of the lesson.

At lunchtime, about 13:30 PM:

"Finally!" I said, stretching myself a bit, tired from being sat down for many hours in a row.

"Let's go lunch at Kadabra's table." Lefeon said, walking towards the table of our friend. We both took some chairs and sat down next to Kadabra.

"Hi." Kadabra said, happy for seeing us. We took out our lunchboxes and prepared our chopsticks to start eating. Kadabra's purple lunchbox was filled with multiple types of sushi, while mine and Leafeon's was filled with rice and takoyaki (octopus balls). We began to eat and talk, while waiting for the others, who went to the bathroom.

"The class hasn't change that much. Some were switched with some of the other grades, but still." I said.

"Let's see… This class has the three of us, the new kid Lairon, Gallade, Gardevoir, Boldore, Deerling, Pikachu, Ambipom, Pansear, Ratata, Magikarp and Machoke." Leafeon counted down.

"I wish Machoke would simply change of class." I said, looking at the guy with a stupid haircut, wearing nothing but black champion thighs. He thinks he's not because of the muscles he has, but I'm simply sick of him. "He keeps looking at the girl's bathroom!"

"Calm down." Said Kadabra, with her usual emotionless tone. "He's not the only guy in this class. Why don't you try your luck with Pansear or Bolder?"

"I already have someone in mind." I said, eating one of my takoyaki, with my eyes closed. When I looked up, both Kadabra's and Leafeon's face were right in front of mine. I almost threw up the takoyaki I've just swallowed, from the scare, but I managed to keep it down my throat. Both of them had similar serious looks, that simply creped my out, and that made me wonder why I'm friends with Kadabra in the first place. Leafeon I really didn't have any choice: she was my sister. "WHAT?"

"You…" Leafeon started.

"Have a crush on the new guy, don't you?" Kadabra continued, making my ears twitch, a slight pink blush appeared on my face, and I began to cough.

"Where did that come from?" I asked, taking out a glass of Oran Berry juice. Then, I put a metal spoon in the glass and I touched it, making it freeze into an ice cream. Then, I took it out of the glass and began to lick it, tasting my desert.

"You've known every guy of the ninth grade since you were in the fifth grade, and you never said "I have someone in mind.". This either means you like that Lairon boy, or that you're turning…" Kadabra explained, but by the looks of it, I knew what she was about to say.

"NO! NEVER!" I yelled, blushing red. Kadabra simply shook her hand in front of her own nose, saying "Ochitsuku, Ochitsuku…" (means, Calm Down).

"Um…" Lairon started, interrupting the conversation. "Is this seat occupied?" he asked, pointing towards the empty chair.

"No. Sit down, if you want." I said, with my ears twitching a bit, and a pink slight blush appearing on my face.

**How is it? Do you see future in this? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pokémon: Poké Highschool"

Chapter 2 – Tour Around the School:

**Let's see what happens after lunch.**

"Thanks." Lairon said, sitting down on the free seat. He then took out his grey lunchbox and put it on the table. He then opened it, showing his lunch: 10 rolls of Sashimi.

"Wow! Sashimi!" Lefeon said, showing her love for Sashimi. She then pouted at Lairon, making him sweatdrop.

"She won't stop." I, Glaceon, said, eating another of mine Takoyaki.

"*Sight…* Leafeon, you want one roll?"

"Yes thank you!" Leafeon said in a rush, taking a roll of his lunchbox, without even asking.

"Umm… You're welcome." Lairon said, as he also started to eat.

"Con we join in?"

"Gardevoir! Gallade! Sure!" I said, happy for seeing Gardevoir and Gallade. Gardevoir and Gallade have been my friends since we met in seventh grade. Gardevoir has red eyes and green hair color. Her hairstyle is curly down the sides of her head, covering her left eye, and her ears are a bit pointy, but who am I to talk? She always wore the same outfit: a green long sleeved shirt, and an elegant ballroom white gown, with a green underside starting right under the chest area. She also has red fin-like figures on her chest and her back. Too bad that it's on her chest, right in her cleavage. Bad part, her cleavage is huge, just like her chest. It always reminded me and the others about… you know what. About Gallade, he also has red eyes and green hair, but it's a bit lighter at the tip of the spiky hair. He wears a green long sleeved shirt and white pants, along with boots of the same color. He has a gauntlet without glove on his left forearm, and carries a green long sharp tonfa.

"Then, Lairon, please move aside Glaceon so we can join another table." Gallade requested, as Lairon sat down next to me, so Gallade could add one more table. Then, we could sit 6 people at once. Both Gallade and Gardevoir sat down and took out their lunchboxes. Gardevoir's green lunchbox had Onigiris (classic rice balls), and Gallade's had Chazuke. Both of them took out cups of Green Tea and began to drink it.

We began to talk about the school, which had changed some things. "What do you guys think about the new teachers?" I asked.

"Sharpedo-sensei creeps me a bit." Gardevoir admitted.

"Don't worry. He barks, but doesn't bite." Kadabra said, eating another piece of sushi.

"Yeah, but it was the first class and he made a lot of questions." Gallade added, taking a sip from his tea.

"He probably wanted to test us out a bit." Leafeon said, crossing her arms a bit.

"I heard the next teacher we'll meet is Milotic-sensei." Kadabra informed.

"I crossed by her in the corridor. She seems cute." Lairon said, eating a roll of his Sashimi.

"I saw her in hallway. I agree with you." Gallade said, but then, he sweatdropped when seeing Gardevoir, who was right next to him, was steaming a bit.

"Really…?" Gardevoir pouted, crossing her arms, showing off a bit her breasts to Gallade.

"Umm… Umm… Let me rethink about." Gallade said, blushing by seeing her cleavage. He received a very little nosebleed, and he quickly cleaned off, making Gardevoir smirk. Then, he took a sip of his green tea and looked away. "Sore ni tsuite kangaete inai, Sore ni tsuite kangaete inai, Sore ni tsuite kangaete inai..." he scolded himself, whispering, saying "don't think about it" over and over again.

Lairon approached my ear and asked "What's their deal? Dating?"

"We don't really know. They seem to like each other, but never say a thing." I explained, whispering. Over the years, they've been somewhat the best buddies, but they seem to be more than that. After all, they are roommates. I'll explain that later. "Lairon, would you like a tour through the school?"

"Sure." Lairon answered, as we both stood up. I saved my box, but Leafeon was staring at the remaining Sashimi rolls on Lairon's lunchbox. "Leafeon, you can have the rest if you want to."

"Yay!" she said, with a happy face, taking the rest of the rolls.

At the hallway:

"Well, here are the lockers. If you want one, you have to go ask the key to Castform, the secretary." I explained, as we passed by my good friend Zigzagoon.

"Hi Glaceon! Who's the new guy?" Zigzagoon asked, with those cutie brown eyes and spiky messy hair, held up by a dark headband. She's only at seventh grade, but we really get well along. She's wearing her usual super fluffy, spiky, hairy outfit, and waking barefooted as usual. She wears nothing on the legs. Her fluffy attire covers up till her tights.

"His name is Lairon. Where are Sunkern and Stunky?"

"They went to the playground. I just came here to put some things in my locker. See ya!" with that, she dashed towards the playground.

"Well, let's continue the tour." I said, guiding Lairon through the hall. We passed by the gym and said hello to sensei Hariyama and sensei Medicham. We crossed by the school infirmary, saying hello to Blissey and Magcargo-sensei. We luckily avoided Sharpedo-sensei, but we crossed by the laboratory. Remember the punisher Science Teacher Leafeon talked about? We crossed by him, Professor Noctowl. We were a bit scared by some comments he made, but we quickly fled. The tour ended when the bell rang.

The next class we had was Milotic's-sensei ability lesson. She called the attention of all the guys, but, unlike Victreebel, it wasn't on purpose. Her hair was soft red, reaching her shoulders, but with two loosen long pigtails. Her outfit was simply cute. A cream-yellow shirt and a blue skirt with black thin stripes, making a scale-like pardon, some being colored in red. The whole lesson was about the ability "Guts", and I simply became sick of it. By the middle of the class, I started making random drawings, just like in any other class. My mechanical pencil ended up to be broke and I had to spend the last 15 minutes looking for something to distract myself with. I looked at Kadabra folding a metal spoon like usual, and Gallade was taking notes, just like Gardevoir. I decided to look at Gardevoir's chest and I simply couldn't look away. She has the same age as me and hers are even bigger than Milotic's-sensei. Though, have to admit, Milotic's-sensei weren't that much bigger than mine. Why the hell am I making comparisons? I never really cared about that matter, why am I so obsessed about it right now? Maybe it's because I have nothing to do-

RIIIIIIIIIINNG!

Finally, the bell! I almost jumped out of the room, but that's natural, since it was the last lesson of the day. Outside, everyone started leaving to their houses, already tired of the first day of school.

"Hey, Lairon." I called.

"Yes?"

"The rest of the group and I were thinking about spending the afternoon at Gallade's place. You wanna come?" My ears twitched a bit, and I blushed slightly pink.

"Sure."

After a quick walk:

"Stay like if this was your home." Gallade said, as we entered his apartment. It was different from the last time I've seen it. Though, it maintained its form: large living room connected to the kitchen, the small hall, the bathroom and the two bedrooms. The living room had a couch large enough for three people to sit down, an armchair, a coffee table, a sleeping net, a large TV, and the two desks, on near the kitchen and one near the far window.

"you're all welcome." Gardevoir added.

"Wait, I thought this was Gallade's house." Lairon said, confused.

"Forgot to tell you, they share the apartment."

"Uh? What about their parents?"

"They don't have parents." Kadabra said, astonishing Lairon a bit. "They're both orphans."

"Oops. Shouldn't have brought that up…" Lairon said, feeling a bit guilty. I could tell by his eyes that he wish he never said a thing.

"Somebody wants a snack?" Gardevoir asked, moving towards the closet.

"Doesn't really mind. They're almost home and they always eat a lot of snacks." Gallade said, putting more mystery in Lairon's head.

"Who's coming?"

"Minun and Plusle." Kadabra said, as someone knocked on the door.

"Speaking of the devil." I said, moving towards the door, so I could open it. I opened the door, showing two cherry figures. They were almost identical: same hairstyle, same outfit, same face-shape, etc… The only difference was that the eye color and hair color of Plusle is red, while Minun's blue. Both of them wear yellow attires, but Minun has "minus" blue symbols on her shoulders, while Plusle has red "plus" symbols. Also, Minun's tail had the shape of a blue "minus" figure, while Plusle's was red and with the shape of a "plus". Minun wears blue gloves, while Plusle wears red gloves.

"Konichiwa!" Both yelled, entering the apartment. Then, they glanced at Lairon and started to stare at him. "Who is this guy?"

"He's Lairon. He's new at school, be nice to him." I said, closing my eyes. They looked at each other and giggled. Then, both of them jumped against Lairon, making him fall into the couch. Both Minun and Plusle were passing her hands through Lairon's armor, trying to seduce him. I began to blush and tried to make them stop, since Lairon seemed a bit uncomfortable. Leafeon and Kadabra simply stared at me and the others, as Gardevoir brought us a little snack. We finally stopped, and we started to eat and talk. Minun and Plusle continually tried to seduce Lairon, but he resisted this time. Time flew in an instant. Before we knew, it was already 16:45 PM. Me and Leafeon had to rush home to get dinner.

At home:

After giving us bowls of rice, Flareon sat down and started eating. "How was the first day of school?"

"Cool. We got a new colleague." I informed, starting to eat too.

"Really? A boy or a girl?" my mom asked.

"A boy." Leafeon answered instead of me. I glared at her for some seconds, but then something important hit my mind.

"Where are Espeon and Umbreon?" I asked, noticing the empty seats.

"Espeon is taking a bath. As for Umbreon, she's in her room, working on an important project, so I gave her dinner earlier, along with a cup of coffee." Vaporeon, my mother, answered.

"So, what's about this new "boy"?" Jolteon, my dad, asked, making me blush a bit, along with making my ears twitch a bit.

"We became friends." I answered, prepared to eat a bit of the rice.

"Only that?" he asked. I was starting to get a bit pissed, but I decided to simply ignore and continue to eat.

Funny time:

At Gallade's and Gardevoir's place:

"Finally, homework done. Now I can take a rest." Gallade said, looking at the alarm clocks, showing that it was 20:15 PM. "Uh? Where's my tonfa?" he asked, not finding his weapon anywhere. Then, he decided to start a search. Due to being concentrated on the homework, he didn't notice a thing of what was happening around him. He searched through the kitchen, and then decided to check the bathroom. He opened the door, and the first thing he saw was Gardevoir in the bathtub, filled with lather and water. Gardevoir had only her head, arms, and area above the chest visible, as well as her right leg. She was using Gallade's sharp tonfa to help in the cleaning. "Uhh…" Gallade couldn't even speak to what he was staring at. Plus, Gardevoir's cleavage emerging from the water wasn't really helping in the case.

"Oh, hello, Gallade." She began to act like if it was all natural. Gallade quickly turned around and closed the door. Then, a string of blood droped from his nose and he cleaned it up.

"Sore ni tsuite kangaete inai, Sore ni tsuite kangaete inai, Sore ni tsuite kangaete inai..." he began to walk towards his room.

**Yup, I know, too much about "that" in this episode, but I was trying to make a point. Also, I was running out of ideas for the second chapter so I thought "Why not?". Well, I hope you enjoyed this episode, and I hope you continue reading this fanfic.**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Pokémon: Poké Highschool"

Chapter 3 – New Home, New Colleagues, New… What else could be new?:

**Last chapter was a bit drastic in terms of content... Forgive me for that. Either way, this time nothing out of the ordinary.**

At Glaceon's home:

Umbreon's POV:

"This assignment is stupid… a five-page work about the effects of the "Mummy" ability. I could describe it four words: pain in the -"

"Watch out for your language." Espeon said, entering our room, only with a towel around her body and a towel wrapped around her hair, to dry it.

"Sorry, sorry…" I said, in an emotionless tone. "This assignment is simply messing with my head. I don't know what else to write and I still need a page to finish it.

"What if you put images?" I felt stupid by not thinking about that. I quickly dashed to my black Laptop, which has a yellow moon figure on it, and went to the internet in search for images.

"You're a genius. I owe you one."

"We're sisters. We have to help each other."

"You're right… and all done!" I said, happy for finally finishing the damn assignment. Espeon took her towels and began to search through the closet for clothes to wear at night. "Espeon, why don't you prepare the clothes before going to take a bath?"

"It takes less time if I make that after. And what's the matter? You're uncomfortable by me being naked in here?"

"Not saying it's uncomfortable, I'm saying that it's not really polite." I justified, as she wore her deep purple pajamas.

"Well, let's go eat dinner, or at least the leftovers of it. It's already a quarter to eleven, so everyone already finished eating." Espeon said, as we left the room. We went to the kitchen and picked two bowls of rice and sat down on the table. We began to eat the rice, until I noticed something on the floor. I picked it up, not really knowing what it was. When both of us glanced at what it was, we sweatdropped. It was mom's lower bikini piece.

"Looks like we'll hear springs tonight." I joked, putting the bikini away.

"By this hour Glaceon and Leafeon are already asleep, and you know that our parents still act if they were in their twenties." Espeon said to me, as I sweatdropped again.

"I still don't get why and how they act as so. This house is already too small. We have to share a bedroom and our parents are acting like if they want another pair of children."

"You know, I have an idea to solve this problem of ours." Espeon said, calling my attention to her. "We could move away."

"What?" I asked, astonished by the idea.

"Think about it: no parents messing around, no springs during the night, and more space. I can only see advantages in this." Espeon made me start thinking about it. It wasn't a bad idea, and we know how to cook and clean, thanks to a summer course our respective mothers made us enter.

"Hmm… that's actually not a terrible idea. I'm in."

"Then let's start searching tomorrow."

We started to talk about it in the bedroom and made a quick list of what it should have. Things like being near school and having at least 2 different bedrooms.

The next morning, Saturday morning, to be exact (first day of school at a Friday? Weird):

"Dad, Moms, we would like to ask you something." I started, calling their attention. Glaceon and Leafeon also looked, curious about what we wanted.

"We would like to know if you give us permission to move out." Espeon said, with her stoical face and emotionless tone.

"What?" Glaceon and Leafeon both asked very astonished by what Espeon just said. Flareon and Vaporeon looked at us with faces that showed happiness, proud, and sadness.

"Ohhh! Our little girls are growing up!" Both our moms hugged us. Me and Espeon both sweatdropped. We were expecting something like 'Hell no!', but it seems that our mom's accept the idea.

"Now, now," Dad, Jolteon, started. "You sure you can manage that? Living alone, I mean."

"Yeah. At least I think so. We have lot of money saved, and we're almost 17, so, I think we're capable of do it." I answered, and Espeon nodded. Dad closed his eyes and began to rub his chin, in a thoughtful look. Both Espeon and I gulped, and then, he reopened his eyes and we waited for an answer.

"Well, it's a good way to start your independent lives. Sure." We both smiled and hugged dad. Glaceon and Leafeon were still trying to process everything that was happening right now.

"Y-You're leaving?" Leafeon asked.

"Yup. This house is kinda too small for us, but don't worry, we'll still visit you. Or were you thinking that we were going to disappear without trace?" I answered, laughing a bit.

"By the way, we wanted to ask you two something." Espeon started, calling Glaceon's and Leafeon's attention.

At 11:35 AM:

Glaceon's POV:

"I can't believe that you two decided to move away all of a sudden and not even plan where to go." I said, with glaring eyes at my elder sisters. We were at their room, packing some things.

"That's why we want help to find a place." Umbreon said, saving some objects in a big bag.

"I have an idea." said Leafeon, taking my cellphone out of my pocket. She pressed some keys and dialed a phone number. "Hello. Gallade? I want to ask you something."

At midday, at Gallade's apartment's building:

Umbreon's POV:

"It's great!" I said, possibly seeing my future home. The apartment across Gallade's. Similar to his, but without furniture. Of course, that wouldn't be a problem for long. The rent's really cheap, so it's no big deal.

"That means that we're neighbors now." Gardevoir said, next to the door, next to Gallade.

"Good thing this place is near our school." Espeon said, as she started unpacking.

"By the way…" I turned around to talk to Gallade and Gardevoir. "How are the other neighbours?"

"They're nice. Minun and Plusle both live upstairs, right above our apartment. They're very nice to others, though, they try to get any guy in sight." Gardevoir explained, sweatdropping a bit in the last part.

"I kinda see what you mean." Glaceon said, remembering how they acted around Lairon last time.

"And what about the other neighbors?" Espeon asked, placing the lamp of the bag on the room.

"We don't really know the others that well. We cross by in the hall a couple of times. This is the fourth floor, and the building has five floors plus the roof. Two apartments per floor means that there are a total of 10 apartments, but the only ones I'm sure of are ours, Minun and Pluesle's, and a couple more. For example, the Onix dude of the fifth grade lives at the first floor." Gallade explained, as we continued unpacking.

"Umm… sorry." We turned around, seeing a figure we didn't recognized. It seemed to be a girl with 12, maybe 13 years, with blue-silver hair, light pink eyes, and wearing a pink jacket with a hoodie, pink gloves, and yellow-brown boots. The sleeves and the hoodie had white fur at the extremities. "I'm Delibird. I'm making a delivery for this floor."

"From who?"

"Let's see…" she took a tablet from her shoulder bag and began to check the names. "It's from Vaporeon and Flareon."

"From mom?" Espeon and I asked in unison.

"What is it?" Glaceon asked, not seeing any package around.

"Well, you see…" Delibird started, making a silly smile and sweatdroping. We followed her to the entrance and fell to the side by seeing what it was.

"NA-NA-NANITE KOTTA?" (It means 'What the hell?') We all asked, yelling.

"I guess this is why mom, dad and Flareon were ok with you moving out." Glaceon said, standing up and sweatdroping. The delivery turned out to be old dusty furniture. A big couch, two armchairs, seats for the kitchen and all that. It was all very old and dirty. They were the things saved in the attic for years, and both mom and Flareon always wanted to get rid of them, but never had the chance. We were the unlucky ones to get them. Well, can't have everything. But the good thing was that we could sleep without having to worry about noises of springs.

At Monday before class starting, at Glaceon's classroom:

Glaceon's POV:

"Really? Old furniture?" Lairon asked, as me and the others finished telling the story about Umreon and Espeon moving out.

"Yup." Umbroen and Espeon said, right behind us, scaring us a bit.

"What are you two doing here?" Leafeon asked, not really comprehending what they were doing outside their school.

"Uh? Don't you know?" Umbreon asked, making us even more confused.

"About what?" Gardevoir was the one asking this time.

"It's not their fault sis." Espeon started, talking to Umbreon. "We only knew about this Sunday, and we didn't talk to anyone at that day. Plus, we only discovered this by accident."

"Just say it already." Kadabra said, and Gallade nodded, as he took a sip of water from a bottle he usually brings to class, for when he's thirsty.

"Tauros High (the name of our highschool) is receiving, as new students, the "Batoruroiyarumasutā"." By what we heard, we all became astonished. Gallade even spit out the water against Gardevoir by accident. Lairon didn't really understand why we were mouth opened, and began to look around, confused.

"I hate to break the silence, but, who are those?" By that question, even Kadabra glared at Lairon (Kadabra is usually emotionless, but sometimes, in extreme moments, she reacts). "Did I say something wrong?"

"You don't watch the news, right?" Leafeon asked.

"Not really. I prefer to watch comedies, music videos, and goofy cartoons." Lairon said, sweatdropping a bit, feeling like if we were going to kill him, or something like that.

"Then let me explain." I said, making him sit down on the chair, as I sat down on the teacher's desk. "Batoruroiyarumasutā is the title the press gave to a group of six youngsters that are on the top of the charts in terms of battling. They have won hundreds of battling competitions. They almost came out of nowhere and they already defeated the regional champions: Drapion, Gliscor and Yanmega."

"Wow! Really? I should watch the news more often. They seem cool." Lairon said, with an amazed face, trying to imagine how they were.

After everyone sat down and prepared the six extra seats for the arriving ones, we all sat down. Sharpedo-sensei (or creepy sensei, as I call him) quickly arrived after that, and began to talk. The class had already began, meaning that it was 8 o'clock.

"Class!" Sharpedo-sensei said, in his scary tone. "We have the honor to receive, as new students of Tauros High, the Batoruroiyarumasutā."

The door opened and six figures passed through the door:

The first one, who seem to be leading the way, had red determined eyes, a serious face, blue azure hair and pointy long ears, but mine had the double of the size, and the same applied to the blue azure tail. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt with a long collar and black short sleeves. He also had black gloves, that didn't have fingers, but both had a metallic short, thick, sharp spike on the upper side of it. His knee-lenghed shorts were blue, and he seemed to be wearing black leggings underneath it, reaching halfway of the lower part of the legs. Though all that, he was barefoot. Plus, he had a mask, covering his eyes and going between his ears, tying up at the end.

The second one to appear was cool, but kinda scary at the same time. He had scary eyes, like Sharpedo's-sensei. His fangs were visible, and he seemed to be somewhat angry. His hair is wildly spiky, even reaching his shoulders. He wore a deep blue t-shirt underneath his green pale jacket, which was tied up only the upper half of it, making it seem like if he had a blue triangle above the waist. The sleeves of the jacket were rolled up to the elbows, and the end seemed to be ripped off, making three long spikes, making it seem like a cape. His shorts were also green, and his boots that almost reached his knees were black, with three green marks at each foot. Also, he had spiky handles on his hands, as weapons.

The third one to arrive was a more to the calm-like looks. He had stood-up brown-yellow hair, forming some thick spikes. He wore a sleeveless blue shirt, with a yellow big collar. His pants were loosen up a bit, as well as spiky on the sides, and yellow until the knees, while they were tight and blue after the knees. The trainers were also blue, and had white stockings. On his wrists were yellow spiky bands (maybe wristlets, I don't really know how to describe them). His tail's blue and jagged once.

Finally, a girl was the next one to enter. She has crimson eyes, but they were cute, and not threatening at all. I have to admit, I couldn't believe she was a fighter before the PE class. Her hair is dark green, and has two pigtails, reaching a bit before her wrists, held up by red lenses-like objects. Also, she has a pair of large green rhombus-shaped wings with a red trim, not to mention a tail that has several dark green stripes and three small green rhombus shapes with red trims at the end. She wears a cute green sleeveless attire, with the skirt part with a rhombus shapes as a pardon, with red trims. Also, her leggings were the same color as the attire, and her shoes were dark green.

As for the next one, let's just say that if it wasn't form the hairstyle and chest, I would've guessed male. Her hair is turquoise-colored, while her eyes are also red. Her outfit was only a short-sleeved one piece clothe dark-turquoise, just like her ball-shaped hair holders, for her Lolita hairstyle. On her face was a metallic "X" shape, crossed between her eyes, covering her nose. Her face was emotionless. On her neck, a large belt was tied around, but it didn't touch the neck itself. The same applied to the two other belts around her waist. Also, Beldum-shaped objects were attached to her forearms and lower legs, concealing her feet, but three spikes were visible at the leg ones. She was also wearing black fingerless gloves.

The last one to enter was a guy with large red wings, blue hair with spiky extensions to the side, with two red spikes pointing towards each eye, and confident clear eyes. His grin with sharp teeth was kind of terrifying, but made me laugh a bit. He wears blue pants, white trainers, and a grey sweater, with blue sleeves and collar.

"These are Lucario, Tyranitar, Manectric, Flygon, Metagross and Salamence. Treat them with respect." Sharpedo-sensei reminded us.

"Hajimemashite." All bowed before us and sat down at their seats.

"Well, since they're not used to the school, some of you will have to show them. One for each: Glaceon, Leafeon, Kadabra, Lairon, Gallade and Gardevoir. You six will have to guide them when needed." He explained, once again. The lesson was all about the move "Skull Bash", which is unfortunate, because the only person in the classroom that can use that attack is Sharpedo-sensei. What will he try to teach us next? Blaze kick? The next class was PE class.

**Seems that the next thing to be shown is the PE class. How it went? Well, you have to wait a day or two. Maybe three.**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Pokémon: Poké Highschool"

Chapter 4 – The not-so-little Problem:

**A great surprise is expecting the group ;)**

At the Girls Change room, for PE class:

Glaceon's POV:

"I hate PE class. Is all about fighting and getting all tired." I said, saving my bag with the books on the locker of the room. Then, I took out from another bag a pair of black tight shirts. I changed it with my skirt and took out my shirt, leaving a light blue t-shirt. Then, I switched from shoes to Trainers.

"I have the same opinion." Kadabra and Leafeon said in unison, changing to the same type of clothes as me, but Leafeon's t-shirt was light green and Kadara's t-shirt was brownish-yellow.

"PE isn't so bad." Flygon said, changing her attire for a green t-shirt and dark-green shorts. "You just have to try your best. Ain't I right, Meta?" she turned with her happy smile to Metagross. Metagross turned her head to her, maintaining the emotionless expression, and nodded once.

"Yes, but you two are experts in battling." I said, sweatdropping a bit.

"Does this face say "I'm going to kill you!"?" Flygon asked, approaching her cute-smiling face to mine.

"N-No…" I answered.

At the Gym:

"Listen up, class!" Hariyama-sensei said, calling our attention. We were all sitting down on the bench, waiting for him. We were always amazed by his appearance. He keeps telling us to be in shape, but he's the one with a giant belly and fat arms. His eyes seemed to pierce our souls, and those thick blue eyebrows didn't help at all. His hair was yellow-grey, and he had a blue long ponytail, that started on the top of the strange hair. The only thing he wears is deep blue shorts, underneath a strange deep-blue and yellow "skirt", ad a white rope tied around his waist. "Let's separate the class into two groups: girls and boys."

Right side: Myself, Leafeon, Kadabra, Gardevoir, Flygon, Metagross, Magikarp, Ratata, Ambipom, Deerling and Pikachu.

Left side: Lairon, Gallade, Lucario, Manectric, Salamence, Tyranitar, Pansear, Boldore and Machoke.

"I said boys to the left side." Hariyama-sensei said, looking at Metagross.

"…" Metagross maintained silent.

"Umm… Sensei, Metagross is a girl." Flygon said. After a minute of silent, everyone began to laugh, except Metagross (because of her attitude) and sensei.

"Silence!" We immediately stopped. "First part of the lesson is running around the gym. 15 laps." We all stared with non-believement of what sensei said. The gym's giant. Each lap was 300 meters. In other words, we were going to run 4500. Maybe we kinda deserve it, for laughing.

During the run:

"*breath* This is- *breath* not that- *breath* hard as I thought." Lairon said, leading our little group. We were at the third lap.

"I *breath* can't- *breath* take it." I said, stopping, so I could catch my breath. Everybody waited for me to recover, but then, an idea hit me. "The sensei's not watching, isn't that right?"

"Yeah, but he gave us a time limit." Gallade answered.

"Then…" I made a mischievous smile and put my hands on my feet. Then, I froze them into two large cubes of ice. "This is much easier." I said, as I began to skate.

"If that's so." Gardevoir said, as she began to float, and followed me.

"How does it feel being ditched?" Kadabra asked to Gallade and Lairon, with her unchanging expression.

"Uh?" Both asked, not understanding what she meant. She turned around and started to run again. Lairon and Gallade looked at each other and shugged, not knowing what Kadabra meant. Leafeon giggled and also began to run. Gallade and Lairon then began to follow them, running.

After the running (and some cheating ^_^):

"Seems that you're all tired." Hariyama-sensei said, looking at everyone, sat down in the bench, breathing loudly. "Of course, with a few exceptions." Hariyama-sensei glared at me and Gardevoir, and we both felt intimidated. We back off a bit and sat down on the bench, next to the others. "Anyway, Gallade, Lairon, you're both up for the second part of the class."

"Which is…?" Kadabra asked, in name of Lairon, Gallade, and all the others.

"Fighting."

"Awwww…" me and most of the other girls said, loudly.

"Yeah!" Machoke and most of the boys said.

Round 1: Lairon vs Gallade

"Why am I doing this again?" Gardevoir asked, raising a carton board, saying "Lairon VS Gallade! ROUND 1" in wacky cool letters.

"Cuz none of us wanted." I answered, as all the girls nodded.

"Silence, let the fight begin." Hariyama-sensei said, as Gardevoir sat down on the bench.

"Iron Head!" Lairon yelled, as he dashed at Gallade, head-first.

"Brick Break!" Gallde said, as he jumped into midair and raised his tonfa (if you don't know what a tonfa is, go Google it, cuz I don't know how to describe it) and fell towards Lairon. His tonfa hit against Lairon's head (though it was protected by his metal helmet), and both were pushed back a bit. I almost stood up in fear for Lairon.

"Calm down, the guy's fine." Boldore said, putting his hand on my shoulder. Boldore and I were friends, but not the closest. Boldore had spiky cool bluish hair, and black deep eyes, though he always wears his "signature" clear yellow glasses. He always wears bluish sweater and loosen knee-length shorts. Another one of his "signature" characteristics was his necklace of red crystal chunks.

"Thanks, Boldore." I said, setting down a bit.

"Go, Gallade!" Gardevoir said, cheering Gallade, loud and clear.

After the match (ending up on Lairon losing on accident by steping out of the stadium):

"Very well, now, 20 more laps before the next round."

"Say wha~?" We all asked, in a very low tone.

"I have a plan." Kadabra said, feeling as desperate as I and the others. She went up to Pansear. Pansear was wearing his usual red shorts, and white t-shirt, which really suit him, along with his burning his, and his fiery hairstyle. Kadabra pulled his tail (yes, he has a tail) and he automatically released a breath of fire, putting the gym on fire. The fire didn't spread as quickly as we thought it would.

**(Author's Note: To help in visualizing Pansear, simply imagine a younger Chili, but different outfit and with a Pansear tail, plus the big ears)**

"Uh? A fire? Magikarp, put it out." Hariyama-sensei said, acting like if nothing was happening.

"B-B-B-B-But I-I-I-I c-c-can't." Magikarp said, very nervous. She's the shortie of the class, along with Ratata. Her outfit is always the same, no matter what: red "school-style" swimming suit, a yellow three-pointed crown, with two adornments of her hair, resembling fins. She created some sort of emotional attachment to a strange "sleeping bag", that reached only her wait. The bag had a fin on the end, and a yellow crown, resembling a fin. She was always in it, and to walk, she had to jump around. She was kinda cute with her red empty eyes and short red hair, with two yellow bangs of hair.

"What do you mean "YOU CAN'T!"!" Hariyama-sensei asked, yelling at Magikarp. She backed off, sweatdropping, with her eyes watering up.

"Run away!" I yelled, starting a run away from the gym. Hariyama-sensei was too stubborn to leave, and we were praying for him to have to be hospitalized, though, his Thick Fat Ability protected him. But we jumped in happiness to hear that he couldn't teach for two weeks, due to carbon-poisoning, but nothing serious.

He was the second worse teacher I ever hated (the other one being Victreebel). Well, since the PE class ended earlier than usual, me and the others took Lucario and the others for a trip around the school. This reminded me of the day I took Lairon around for a trip. Today, the day went fast, and before any of us realized, it was already noon.

At home:

"My legs still hurt." I said, throwing myself to the couch.

"Your legs hurt? You skated. Me and all the others had to run." Leafeon said, sitting down on the armchair of the living room.

"Because I was smart enough to think of that." I smiled maliciously.

"Stop fighting, you two." Flareon said, entering the room, along with mom and dad.

"Ok." We both said, looking away a bit. Soon after the argument, was dinnertime. Since Umbreon and Espeon were no longer living with us, Flareon and mom didn't had to make so much food as usual. They tried to make Yakisoba, but ended up burning. We had to eat the leftovers of the week, but it was all like frozen ramen and sticky takoyaki.

Saturday (weekend), 08:15 AM:

Gardevoir's POV:

DING DONG

"Uhh… What?" I asked, sleepy, waking up. "Gallade, can you get it?" I asked, as loud as I could, but it only reached Gallade's room, which was right next to mine.

"Uh… It's too early, I get it after." He was in the same state as I was. I sweatdropped.

"I can't get up!" I yelled, not able to move a single muscle.

"You can float."

"You're stronger."

The argument continued for 10 minutes, until we both of us decided to call it even and both go to the door. Strangely, the doorbell hadn't ringed again since the first time. We opened the door, still with zombie-faces, since we were up late. I was chatting with Kadabra and Flygon, while Gallade was practicing with his tonfa. We didn't see anyone standing in front of the door, and we looked to the sides, but we didn't find anyone. We were going to give up, thinking that it was a prank or something like that, but then, we heard something coming from the ground.

"Gugu-gaga!"

"Uh?" We both looked down, finding a little white basket, with a cloth over it. It seemed that there was something underneath the cloth. We nodded at each other and Gallade took the blanket, and our faces changed from curiosity to astonishment.

"Eh…? Eh? EHHHH?"

"Uweeeeeeh!"

"Shut up, it's Saturday!" Umbreon yelled, opening the door of her apartment, with a furious expression. Espeon was right behind her, rubbing her left eye, still with a sleepy look. Then, their expressions changed to obliviousness, as they saw what we found in front of our door.

"Did we sleep for 9 months?"

"Give me a moment." Gardevoir said, picking up her cellphone.

Normal POV:

TRIIIM… TRIIIM…

"Do you have any idea which time is now?" Glaceon asked, with a furious tone.

"Glaceon… I don't really know how to say this, but, we kinda need help."

"Ask Umbreon and Espeon, they're closer."

"No, we need you to come here, like, right now. Bring Leafeon, Kadabra and the others."

BEEEEEEEEEEEEE…

"Gardevoir? Gardevoir! She hanged up! Grr… Well, better see what the problem is."

After 10 minutes of waking up and walking:

Gardevoir POV:

Here we were, at our apartment. Gallade and I were still looking at the basket, while Espeon and Umbreon were eating a quick breakfast they brought.

Knock-Knock

I opened the door, seeing Glaceon, Leafeon, Lairon and Kadabra in front of the door. "Glad you could make in such short notice." I spoke.

"Why did you call us so early?" Lairon asked, rubbing his eye.

"Gugu!"

"Because of that." I said, pointing to the basket. Gallade took the blanket out, showing a cute little baby, with brown adorable eyes, brown short hair, with two bundles of hair, resembling circular ears, and a crescent moon shaped adornment on her forehead, while wearing a cute brown long pajama-shirt, that was too big.

"Did we fell asleep for 9 months?" Leafeon asked.

"No. Someone left her at our doorstep."

"How do you know it's a "her"? I thought it was a dude." Gallade said, as the cute baby reached its hands to Gallade's hair, pulling it with quite some strength.

"Ok, how did this even happen?" Kadabra asked, approaching the little baby.

"How should we know?" Gallade asked, as Kadabra stared at the baby's face, with her emotionless face.

"Guga! Gu… Ga?" the baby stopped as he saw the scary face of Kadabra. Its eyes began to water, and the happy expression turned to scare. "U… U… UWEEEEEEH! UWEEEEEEEEEH!"

"That thing's louder than a car alarm!" Lairon said, covering his ears.

"What?" Glaceon asked, not able to hear what Lairon said.

"She's not a thing!" Gardevoir yelled.

"What?" Lairon asked.

"Shut the hell up!" Gardevor yelled, making everybody, including the baby. She then took the baby on her arms and held it up. "It's ok. Aunt Kadabra won't scare you again."

"Aunt?" Kadabra frowned.

"Well, this baby was left in front of our door, so, Gallade and I should be the parents."

"P-P-PARENTS?" Gallade asked, very astonished.

"Yes, and, as so, the rest of you are aunts and uncles, because you're our closest friends."

"I just have a question." Leafeon stared. "How are you guys going to take care of that baby?"

"That's why we called you here. We kinda need help." Gardevoir said, handing the baby to Gallade.

"Ok, let's make this: you take care of the baby, and after we sleep properly, we help you out." Glaceon said, leaving our apartment. Everybody followed her lead, except Umbreon and Espeon.

A moment of silence filled the room, until.

"Uweeeeh! Uweeeeeeh!"

"Ha!" Gallade said, jumping out of the couch, surprised by the sudden loud sound.

"We're in trouble." Said Umbreon, faceslapping.

"What does she want? What does she want?" I asked repeatedly, panicking.

"We don't know if it's a she!" Gallade yelled, making me stop panicking.

"Uweeeeeh! Uweeeeeh!"

"It's probably hungry!" Gallade guessed. The baby nodded, saying that Gallade was right.

**Seems that Gallade and Gardevoior have a problem in their hands. How they're going to solve this problem? You have to read the next chapter. Hope you review this chapter.**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Pokémon: Poké Highschool"

Chapter 5 – Babysit:

**Remember what happened last time? Let's see how it goes.**

Gardevoir's POV:

"It's probably hungry!" Gallade guessed. The baby nodded, saying that Gallade was right.

"How do you suppose we do that? Babies can only eat Breast Milk." I explained, holding the cute little baby in my arms. Then, Gallade, Umbreon and Espeon began to stare at me. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Try south." Gallade said, and I looked down, not understanding what he meant. Then, I realized it, and became pissed at him.

"No!"

"Uweeeeeeh!"

"The cry is becoming louder." Espeon said, shutting her years.

"Why won't you ask to the neighbor downstairs? You know, Miss Miltank." Umbreon suggested, making our heads work a bit. Miltank was a lady, living at the third floor. She was in her late twenties, so she could help us out.

"Why don't you simply buy milk in powder?" Espeon asked, making all of us snap from our stupidity.

10 minutes after:

"Here you go." Gallade said, handing the bottle of milk to me, so I culkd feed the baby.

"Thanks." I replied, giving the milk to the baby.

"We still need to know what we should call the baby." Espeon said, looking at the baby, almost finishing the milk.

"Here's a note, in the basket. It only says "Teddiursa". Seems like a girl name." Umbreon said, picking a little card from the basket.

"Gugu!" Teddiursa said, after finishing drinking the whole bottle.

"That was fast, for a little fella." Gallade admitted, looking at Teddiursa.

"Uweeeh! Uweeeh!"

"What now?" Espeon asked, covering her ears.

"She needs to burp." I said, putting Teddiursa's head over my shoulder. Then, I lightly patted her back. A bit after that, she stopped crying and burped. "See?"

"You know a lot about babies." Gallade said, amazed by my motherly skills.

"Guess so."

"I have one question." Umbreon started, calling our attention. "What will you do with her? I mean, she can't live here. You're teenagers."

"What if we put her to adoption?" Gallade asked.

"No!" I yelled. "I don't want her to go to some random family!"

"Ma-Ma!" Teddiursa began to wave her arms, smiling at me.

"C'mon! She's so cute."

"Do you have any idea the fortune a baby can take away?" Espeon asked, in her emotionless tone.

"Ok, you have a point there. But who the hell do we know that is used to babies and that money isn't a real problem?" I asked, starting a brainstorm. Umbreon and Espeon, after thinkin a bit, snapped, and looked at each other, smiling maliciously.

At Glaceon's house:

Ding-Dong!

"Coming!" Glaceon opened the door, finding Umbreon, Espeon and me, holding a basket with Teddiursa inside it, smiling widely. "What's the matter?"

"Give her to your parents." I said, handing her the basket.

"Wait, WHAT?"

"C'mon, it won't be a problem. Now, we have to go." I said, holding Espeon's and Umbreon's shoulders. Before Glaceon could talk again, I used teleport and got us out of there.

Glaceon's POV:

My best friends just ditched me with a baby. What could happen now?

"Mom! Bad news." I said, closing the door behind me.

"What's the matter, sweetie?"

"Gardevoir, Umbreon and Espeon gave me this baby and ran away."

"Uh? A baby?"

"Yup. Someone let this baby in front of Gardevoir's and Gallade's apartment. But why in the world they gave her to me."

"Glaceon, you know that a baby can take a lot of time and money, and teenagers can't have those two. Umbreon and Espeon probably wanted to leave this cute little baby with me, Flareon and Jolteon."

"Great, another sibling." I said, in a sarcastic tone of voice, looking away.

About 20 minutes later:

"Don't touch that!" I almost threw myself against Teddiursa, stopping her from touching the scissors.

"Gu?"

"No, no, no! Don't touch the scissors!"

"Ga!"

"Uh? What are you…?" Teddiursa quickly ran towards a desk and tried to climb it. "No! Don't climb!"

"Ga?" Teddiursa's eyes began to water. I covered my ears, already knowing what was going to happen. "Uweeeeeh!"

"You need help?" Leafeon asked, opening the door, picking Teddiursa up. She began to wave her arms, trying to put Teddiursa asleep. Surprisingly, it worked.

"How did you do that?" I asked, surprised by the result.

"I don't know. I did what it seemed natural."

"Well, I hope you can do that again. I invited Kadabra and Flygon today, and a baby crying at high pitches is something I don't really want."

Ding-Dong

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's us. Flygon and Kadabra." I opened the door, letting them in.

"Why is that baby here?" Kadabra asked, noticing that the baby Gardevoir and Gallade had was in Glaceon's house.

"What a cute baby!" Flygon yelped, approaching Leafeon, who had Teddiursa in her arms.

"You want to hold her?" Leafeon asked, handing Teddiursa to Flygon.

"Ohhhh… She's so cute!"

"Well, let's see where this leads to." I said, hoping that a baby in the house wouldn't take too much trouble. Boy, was I wrong.

Monday morning, at school:

"Yawwwwn…"

"Whoa… what happened to you, Glaceon?" Lairon asked, noticing my long yawn, and my eyes similar to a corpse's eyeballs.

"New sibling. A baby. I couldn't be in peace at all." I said, in a grumpy tone, for not having enough sleep. "The question is, how will I pay revenge on Umbreon and Espeon for ditching me with a baby?"

Talking about that…

Normal POV:

At Umbreon's and Espeon's school:

"Students, we have a new classmate from today-on. Please come in, Luxray."

Espeon and Umbreon, both bored out of their minds, were called by the attention of the tall guy with black hair and red eyes, with yellow irises. His hair was spiky, with a long thin ponytail, held up by a four-pointed yellow star, with his round blue and yellow ears sticking out of it. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, a black jacket with a big collar and three yellow stripes on each arm, dark-blue jeans, and blue sneakers.

"You can sit down on the empty seat next to Umbreon and Espeon."

"Thank you." Luxray said, walking towards Umbreon and Espeon. Umbreon and Espeon were simply staring at him, blushing slightly.

**Well, it seems that the best way of getting rid of a problem is ditching it, by giving it to one of your best friends. But, it seems that a new character has arrived. And, FYI, it is a main character.**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Pokémon: Poké Highschool"

Chapter 6 – Double Date:

**This is what happens when you take two girls to the same date.**

Normal POV:

At Espeon and Umbreon's School:

"He's kinda cute." Umbreon whispered to Espeon's ears, referring to Luxray, the new student.

"I agree." Espeon agreed, nodding. Luxray overheard what they said, and smirked.

"Hello." Luxray said, breaking the silence.

"Hi. I'm Umbreon and this is Espeon."

"Are you sisters, by any chance?"

"Not exactly…" Espeon said, scratching the back of her head.

"What do you mean?"

"We explain it after class." Umbreon said, trying to delay the conversation a bit.

After class:

"So… you're sisters or not?" Luxray asked, since they stopped the talk in the middle of the class.

"We're half-sisters." Espeon finally answered the question.

"Same dad, different mothers." Umbreon specified.

"So… your mother divorced your father? So he got together with another woman?"

"No. They're both married to our dad. We were born at the same time." Espeon explained. Luxray stared at them with a look of confusion mixed with amazement.

"Wait… what?"

"Why does everybody has that face when we explain this?" Umbreon asked, not really comprehending why.

"Well, it is kind of… unusual." Luxray answered, sweatdropping a bit.

"Well, we have two younger sisters in the same situation: Leafeon and Glaceon." Espeon added. Luxray laughed.

"Haha. Seriously?"

"Yup. Not kidding." Espeon answered, with an emotionless tone. Luxray sweatdropped, wishing that he didn't laughed at all.

"By the way…" Umbreon and Espeon said in unison, calling Luxray's attention. "You want to go for a walk after class with me?" When they noticed they said the same thing, they glared at each other.

"Well… That was unexpected…" Espeon and Umbreon looked at Luxray, who had an embarrassed look in his face. Then, an idea hit him. "We can all go."

"Really?!" Umbreon and Espeon asked in unison, quite astonished.

"Yeah… Why not?" Luxray asked with a silly smile.

"Ok." Umbreon and Espeon said in unison again.

"Haha. You two like to say stuff together." Luxray noticed.

"Not usually- WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!"

"Hahaha!" Luxray laughed. "Priceless."

"What is that supposed to mean? FOR ARCEUS'S SAKE, WOULD YOU STOP THAT?" Umbreon and Espeon glared at each other.

"That right there. That's what I mean." He winked. "Hahah."

"_Did he just wink at me?"_ Umbreon and Espeon thought of the same thing, blushing.

"I think the next class is about to begin." Luxray noticed, breaking their blush.

"Let's go. We can't be late. Professor Mantine might be all smiley but when pissed off…" Umbreon explained, hesitating in the end.

"You don't want to know the result." Espeon added, creating a bit of mystery in the air.

"Is it that bad?"

"The last time she was angry, she almost made the whole class drown." Espeon revealed, making fear enter Luxray's brain.

"We better hurry up then." Luxray said, dashing to the school pool, followed by Espeon and Umbreon.

The day was fast, and it was time for the date:

"So you girls still want to go on the walk?"

"Yeah." They answered, glaring at each other again, sick of repeating each other.

"Where do you want to go?" Luxray asked, breaking the glare of the sisters.

"What about the mall?" Umbreon asked. Espeon nodded in agreement.

"The mall it is. Well, I'm kind of new in town… so you two could probably show me around?"

"Sure!" Umbreon and Espeon said in unison.

"Ok, now that's just adorable. That's like the tenth time you two say something together."

"It doesn't happen very usually." Umbreon said, wondering why the hell it was happening.

"Then how come it happened a lot today?"

"Don't know… Coincidence?" Espeon asked, wondering that herself.

"I see… Well, let's get going to the mall." Luxray said, making Espeon and Umbreon lead the way. The mall wasn't that far from the school, so they didn't took long to arrive at the mall. Luxray approached the door and opened it. "Ladies first."

"Thank you." Espeon and Umbreon said, passing through the door. When Luxray was till turned around, they glared at each other.

"Wow. This place is cool." Luxray said, amazed by the size of the mall. It had everything: clothing shops, game stores, cinema theater, restaurants, coffee shops, etc…

"It has a lot of stores. Let's go to that one!" Umbreon said, pointing to a store called PokéSilver.

"I wanna see if they have any nice scarfs." Luxray said, entering the store with Espeon and Umbreon.

"Cool! New skirts!" Umbreon said, excited for seeing the brand new skirts.

"Don't you wear the exact same skirt every day?" Espeon asked, making Umbreon furious.

"But I have to admit, it looks great on you." Luxray said, making Umbreon calm down and blush madly.

"Thank you…" Umbreon said, closing her eyes, tilting her head towards the floor. Espeon was feeling a bit jealous, seeing how Luxray was complementing Umbreon.

"No prob." He winked. "Oh! There're the scarfs. I'm going to check'em out." Luxray said, moving towards the scarf section.

"Grr…" Espeon growled.

"Why are you like that? Because you know I'm the one who's winning?" Umbreon asked, with an annoying smirk on her face.

"Shut up…" Espeon said, looking away. Luxray came back, with a blue scarf with white clear stripes on it around his neck. "That one looks nice on you."

"Thanks. By the way, I found a skirt that would look legendary on you." Luxray said to Espeon, pointing towards a skirt of pink silk. Espeon looked at the skirt and picked it up, entering the changing room. Espeon got out of the changing room, looking beautiful with the skirt on. Luxray smiled at her, but Umbreon glared at her a bit.

"_Now who's winning?"_ Espeon thought to herself, but Umbreon caught the message. "How do I look?"

"You look gorgeous. I'll give it to you." Luxray answered, with a silly face. Espeon blushed and thanked him.

"How come I don't get a gift?" Umbreon asked, in a low tone.

"_Crap!"_ Luxray thought, remembering Umbreon. "I'll buy you something too. Don't be jealous. I'll help you out."

"Thanks." Umbreon said, starting to search for something she would like. "But won't that be… expensive?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be more than happy to give it to you." Luxray said, as Umbreon found a perfect pair of black shoes. "Here. I put some extra stuff in the bags." Umbreon saw in her bag the pair of shoes and a couple of dark blue hairclips, as for Espeon, was the skirt he offered, with purple hairclips.

"Thanks…" Umbreon and Espeon said in unison, with a kitty smile. After paying and leaving the store, Umbreon went to the bathroom, and Luxray and Espeon waited for her, near the bathroom, alone.

"Luxray, it's strange." This called Luxray's attention. "You went out with two girls at the same time, but still managed to… treat them equally. How come?"

"Well… I'm going to be honest here… I like both of you. You were the first to talk to me in school. Made me feel accepted. I appreciate that." Luxray explained, smiling. Espeon loved the smile he was making, and blushed a bit.

"But… If you had to choose which one-"

"What are you talking about?" Umbreon asked, coming out of the bathroom, cleaning her hands of the water of the sink with her handkerchief. Espeon looked away, and Luxray understood that Espeon didn't really want to talk about what happened.

"I think pink is a cool color. Let's leave it at that. We were discussing colors while we waited for you, Umbreon." Luxray answered, making Espeon blush. He lied to Umbreon so they wouldn't touch the previous matter.

"_Pink? Espeon normally uses purple clothes… Does he like Espeon more than me?"_ Umbreon thought, associating purple with pink.

"Let's go home. I think it's getting late already." Espeon said, noticing the sun lowering, making it seem more orange.

"Well, late? Not really… it's only 6 PM." Luxray said, looking at the digital clock of a restaurant.

"Then where next?" Umbreon asked.

"Anywhere special in your mind, Luxray?"

"Well, wherever you want to go."

"I know! Umbreon said, calling their attention, "How about a walk?"

"A nice walk near the river is always good." Espeon added.

"Near the river it is. Lead the way." They left the mall and reached the river, which was actually near the mall. Luxray walked between Espeon and Umbreon, so he could be near both of them. "Nice view…"

"It is, isn't it?" Espeon asked, amazed by the view of the clear river reflecting the orange sun.

"It's beautiful during the sunset…" Umbreon said.

"Which is in about fifteen minutes." Luxray added. _"I can see both like me… but…"_

"_Has he noticed that I like him?"_ Umbreon and Espeon thought, blushing slightly.

"Look, it's starting…" Luxray said, pointing towards the sun, finally setting. Both Umbreon and Espeon smilled widely, thinking that it was simply beautiful. "I haven't seen anything like THIS sunset… Thank Arceus I moved."

"Didn't you had many friends before?" Umbreon asked.

"Well… No… You see… The school where I was, was a private school so everyone was all "thingy". I couldn't relate to those people… Not even if I tried…" Luxray explained, feeling grateful for moving away to a good place.

"Here everyone is nice." Espeon said, making Luxray turn to her. "I doubt you'll have any problem with them." She smiled.

"I heard about those schools, and their nothing like ours." Umbreon added."

"But I got you two." Espeon and Umbreon blushed, turning to Luxray, who was looking to the river. "And you're probably the best friends I could ever ask."

"Really? Thanks…" they both blushed madly.

Luxray regret from ever saying these words. "There you go again. Synchronized speech."

"_He can be cute, but he ruined the moment."_ Umbreon and Espeon blush broke, and they made an angry expression. Then, they slapped Luxray's face at the same time and turned away. Luxray had two red hand-marks on his face.

"_How could I focus on one? They're both here. I had to do something…"_ Luxray said, rubbing his temples, trying to recover from the pain on his face. "Ow… what was that for?"

"Never min." Umbreon murmured.

"Forget about it." Espeon added, also in a low tone.

"Umm… Did I say something I shouldn't?"

"More or less- UMBREON/ESPEON, WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!"

"You see?" he chuckled. "It's priceless."

"What did you say?" Umbreon and Espeon asked in unison, turning to Luxray, with a threatening tone of voice, making Luxray gulp.

"Uhhh… nothing!" he said, looking away.

"Well," Umbreon started. "It's getting late. The sunset doesn't last forever."

"Maybe it's the best." Luxray agreed. "Well, see you tomorrow."_"Hm… I like both of them… both attract me… GHHA! I have to sleep over this…"_

**And, as everyone in their lives has suffered, Luxray had begun to suffer a strong dilemma: Espeon or Umbreon?**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Pokémon: Poké Highschool"

Chapter 7 – What Happened?:

**It's a catch phrase.**

Glaceon's POV:

Glaceon's School:

"Alright students, take out your books." Professor Noctowl said, writing down something on the board. I have to admit, he sometimes creeps me more than Sharpedo-sensei. He wears a lab cloak, a beige pullover with black diamond-shapes, and brown trousers. Also, his spiky brown eyes with the clear wide glasses and the brown messy hair, with the cream-colored thick eyebrows, would make him seem more… creepy. Oh, forgot to mention his brown wings.

"Umm… Which page shall we open them?" Lairon asked, not really knowing what to do next.

"Start reading at page one. Finish when you reach page 216." Everyone became surrounded by an emo wave. I was no exception.

"The whole book? You're kidding!" Pikachu said, raising her voice a bit.

"I'M NOT KIDDING!" Noctowl-sensei yelled, making everyone scared… I mean, even more. "Now, how will your detention be like." I hate when he does that. Every time he has to enter his "deeper thought", he twists his head to almost 180 degrees. I always got the chills… and I'm not even supposed to have those!

The class was slow… Except for Machoke. He was always picking on Magikarp and Ratata, the ones in front of them. Both Magikarp and Ratata are the shorties of the class, so it's hard for them to fight back. Even Boldore and Pansear thought that Machoke was being too rude, even being his best friends.

At the break:

"Finally, class is over!" I said out loud, biting down on my Oran Ice Cream.

"Won't you get sick from all those Ice Creams?" Lairon laughed, noticing that always had an ice cream to bite with me.

"Nah, I'm fine." I answered, enjoying my ice cream. Then, Kadabra, Leafeon, Gallade and Gardevoir joined us. "I don't like Professor Noctowl at all. I mean, I don't hate him, but he…"

"Creeps the chills out of you." Kadabra guessed. I nodded, saying that sh was right.

"Hey, tomorrow's a day off, so we thought it would be cool to throw out a party. What do you think?" Gardevoir asked. I thought that it was good idea. The year started some time ago, and a party would be cool. Besides, Lucario, Flygon and the others were still kind of new, and they probably would get along with everybody in a party. We just need to be sure about our parents.

Answer: they let us go. I even told to Umbreon and Espeon, so they would come too. Though, I was worried. What about Gardevoir and Gallade's neighbors?

"They all went to some sort of trip. Basically, the building is empty." Gardevoir answered, drinking a bit of some new juice she found at the mall. Almost the entire class was there. The only ones missing were Machoke (no one invited him), and Lairon, who was a bit late.

"Hi guys." Espeon and Umbreon said, entering the apartment.

"Hi sis. Didn't you say you wanted to bring anyone?" Leafeon asked, drinking a drink too.

"Luxray is sick. He couldn't come." Umbreon answered, dashing to the snack table. She did seem upset. Espeon had the same face, but didn't dash to the snack table… she dashed to the drinks table. She mixed two types of drinks and shared it with all of us. IT was very good… Very intense…

BLACK OUT

I woke up on the apartments couch, vision blurry. The apartment wasn't destroyed… it was even tied up. Everything on its place. Well, a bit dirty here and there, but nothing radical. The strange thing was that I couldn't remember last night. I looked out and saw Gallade, sleeping in the middle of the floor with a silly face, with a cup on his right hand. I couldn't resist to take a pic of him with my cellphone.

"Gardevoir…" he smiled by saying her name in his sleep. I thought it was cute, but I had to wake him up.

"Yo, Gallade. Wake up." I said, getting off the sofa, but I fell, because of my sprained ankle. "Ouch… Gallade. Gallade!" I tried to shout, but he wouldn't wake up. Maybe it was a wild night. "Gardevoir has a present for you."

"Where? What is it?" Gallade immediately woke up. It made me laugh, but then he became completely conscious. "Glaceon? What happened?"

"That's what I was hoping for you to answer. I can't remember a thing."

"Let me…" Gallade approached the juice boxes and read something out loud. "Do not mix: side-effects may contain different colored tongue, headaches, and temporary amnesia. PS: the effects might mix up."

"Then we should thank Espeon for mixing the drinks. C'mon, let's find the others." We started by searching through the apartment, first in the bathroom.

"Anyone there?" Gallade asked, opening the door. At first, we didn't see anyone, but then we looked in the bathtub, and saw Gardevoir sleeping in there, with the bath curtain covering her. "Umm… Gardevoir?"

"Uh?" Gardevoir asked, waking up. "Gallade? Glaceon? What happened?"

"We were sort of hoping you could answer that." I said. "We can't remember a thing of what happened last night."

"Then we're three… Uh?" Gardevoir asked, sitting up, holding the curtain. "Why am I naked?" Gallade almost had a nosebleed. I laughed seeing him holding it up.

"Sore ni tsuite kangaete inai, Sore ni tsuite kangaete inai, Sore ni tsuite kangaete inai..." Gallade whispered, scolding himself. Gardevoir wrapped tighter the curtain so it wouldn't fall and stood up.

"Why are you here? It wasn't a sleepover." Gardevoir asked, though, we already had stated that we didn't know. We decided to go to Gallade's bedroom, to see who we would find. Turns out there were Lairon, Manectric and Tyranitar, sleeping: Manectric was on the bed, Lairon on the desk chair, and Tyranitar in the middle of the floor.

"Wake up!" I yelled, making them wake upalmost immediately.

"What's the rampage all about?" Tyranitar asked, holding his head, like if it was about to drop. What was funny was that his hair had turned red. I couldn't help but to laugh a bit when I noticed it.

"What happened last night?" Lairon asked, in the same situation as us. "And why is Gallade's tongue blue?"

"Oh. Side-effect." Gallade explained, confirming it with a little mirror which belonged to Gardevoir. Then, we went to her room, finding Leafeon on the floor, Salamence and Flygon on bed, both fully dressed. Leafeon had her face painted in white, with a black star on the right side of the face. We looked through the window and spotted the twins Plusle and Minun sleeping on the fire-escape stairs, with Lucario between them.

At the living room, after waking up and reuniting everyone:

"Ok, does anyone remember what happened last night?" I asked, but everyone had the same exact answer.

"No."

"Then, we have many questions to answer: why was Garevoir sleeping naked in the bathroom? Why is Leafeon's face painted? Why is Tyranitar's hair red? Why is ankle sprained? Why was everyone here sleeping besides most of our classmates? And why do I have this feeling that something's off in this scenario?"

"That's because Kadabra's missing." Lucario said, making us realize that Kadabra of all people was missing.

"And where's Metagross?" Leafeon asked, also noticing that Metagross was missing.

"She's right here." Umbreon said, followed by Metagross and Espeon.

"You know where Kadabra is?" They all nodded no. "Than do any of you know what happened last night?" Same answer.

"This beep just got real." Lairon said, taking out some sunglasses he had. And he really did say beep, not some sort of swear.

"Let's start searching. Gardevoir, put on some clothes. Gallade, take pics for us to know what questions to ask." He became quite excited with that. "I'm going out for a moment."

After five minutes:

"It seems our parents agreed in transforming the party in a sleepover. That explains why we were sleeping here."

"Then let's go fresh up." Gardevoir said, in her usual outfit. "Let's go get some drinks to wake up, like cappuccinos. Glaceon, Lairon, Gallade and me will go get the drinks. The rest, well, take the paint off face and hair." She was mainly referring to Tyranitar and Leafeon, though, Lucario had a couple of lipstick prints on his neck and cheeks, but nothing on his mouth.

At the mall's café:

We received the strangest greeting ever from everyone. "THE GENTLEMAN!"

"Umm… Let's not ask about it." I said, still feeling quite a strong headache.

"Oh no… forgot the wallet. Gardevoir said, checking her pockets.

"Let me pay. I brought mine." Lairon said, searching his pocket.

"Why did you bring your wallet to a party?" Gallade asked, not understanding Lairon.

"I forgot to switch pants at home. Let's see how much we can buy with… 1000000¥!" We stared at the great amount of money Lairon asked. His wallet was filled with many, MANY notes and multiple coins.

"Wait… Check your pockets!" I said, making everyone check their pockets, to see if we had more clues.

"I have… my watch and a lollipop. Don't know where the lollipop came from. Lairon said, showing the red lollipop.

"I got… a lipstick which isn't mine and a bill from this café. Apparently I drank a Frappuccino in the middle of the night." Gardevoir answered, showing her possessions.

"I got a melted chocolate… at least I hope its chocolate… And a bill from the hospital." Gallade said. Then, some random kid gave Gallade a top hat and then ran away. "We really need to know what happened last night."

"Let's get to the apartment." Lairon said, leading the way back. When we got back, everyone already had their face washed. We were still worried about Kadabra, but we didn't wait to say "Check your pockets!"

Leafeon had an ice cream stick on her pocket, Lucario had a sock, and Flygon had a spoon. Manectric, Lucario, Tyranitar, Metagross, Umbroen and Espeon went home, wanting to know if they spread anything from last night. Flygon, Salamence, Minun and Plusle went check the café, while we went check the hospital. The hospital turned out to be closed, because "someone" destroyed the halls. Well, they were just a bit messy, while there was a cart at the end of them. Good Arceus there weren't any security cameras. What were we thinking? We ended up almost giving up, but when we sat down on Gallade's couch and checked my phone.

"Whoa!"

"What?" Leafeon asked.

"My phone has at least 50 messages of Kadabra's phone."

"Why didn't you notice before?" Gallade yelled.

"I was kind of seeing all foggy. The last message says "Goin' 2 make laundry"."

"To the laundry room at the basement!" Lairon said, blasting off the apartment, dashing downstairs, with us following him. We then found Kadabra sleeping against a laundry machine. Of course, I took a little while longer, because of my sprained ankle.

"Kadabra, wake up."

"Uh? Is it morning already? Well, I guess I overslept, because of last night."

"Wait. You remember last night?" Lairon asked, quite astonished. We all were.

"Yeah. You wanna hear it?"

Obviously, yes. We went to the apartment and Kadabra sat down on the armchair, while the rest of us sat down on the couch.

"It all started when most of our colleagues left. You were all crazy bananas, and since I didn't drink that mix, I remember every single thing. First, Glaceon tried to dance on the table with only one foot and blind."

"That explains my sprained ankle."

"Exactly. Then, you accidently hit Leafeon and she hit her head, making her faint. Then, somehow, Gardevoir wanted a drink, so almost everyone dashed to the mall. I followed you, and the only ones remaining here were Lucario, Minun and Plusle."

"Then who painted my face were those three."

"Actually only Minun and Plusle had brushes when I came in. Lucario was cleaning, even with the bananas effect. Tyranitar and the guys, plus Flygon, went to the hospital to make cart races, while Metagross went to see Umbreon and Espeon yelling at the phone, talking to some colleague of them. I cut their phones before they would do anything they would regret. Gallade then banged his head by accident against the door, when Tyranitar and the others rushed in here, while Minun and Plusle started kissing Lucario like if they were images of a mirror."

"That explains why they were at the fire-escape stairs, and why I was in the middle of the floor."

"Yup. Then, Lairon and Gallade made a bet. If Gardevoir would sleep in the bathtub completely naked and not catch a cold, she would win a lollipop, a chocolate, and a lipstick he stole from the mall."

"Why the hell would I accept that bet?"

"Because… well, you were all crazy, so… I still don't know why you asked me all this, Lairon spent the whole night taking photos with his cell."

"Wait, what?" Lairon asked, checking his phone. "Whoa… the memory is almost full. Whoa… Wait, before we see all this, why did they guys at the mall said "the gentleman", why I had tones of money in my wallet, and why did you went make laundry?"

"Gardevoir first refused the bet, so Lairon spilled a bit of food on it, and I went to clean it, but slipped and fell. The gentleman was because Gallade made a contraption by accident, which ended up on you getting a top hat on your head. About the money, Lairon made some sort of dancing act, and everybody threw out money to us. Now, shall we see the photos?"

**Well, what did you thought of it? I hope you like it, because, well, I didn't had anything for this chapter that was completely planned besides this XD**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Pokémon: Poké Highschool"

Chapter 8 – Last Day of Summer:

**And now something completely different – Pokémons in human shape.**

Glaceon's POV:

Glaceon's School:

"Salamence, answer the question!" Another victim of Sharpedo-sensei's was targeted. Salamence was caught writing some sort of ticket. But that's what he said; I saw that Flygon was the one who wrote it. "If you don't remember the question, it was "Which attacks have a high critical hit ratio?"."

"Umm… Umm… Uhh…" Salamence was blank. Gallade wrote down some answers, wrapped the paper into a ball and threw it against Salamence's head from the back. Salamence galred at Gallade, but then unwrapped the paper and began reading it. "Psycho Cut, Leaf Blade, Razor Leaf, Crabhammer…" Salamence didn't really understood Gallade's handwriting, due to being quite small, and he misread it. "Sh-Shadow Ball."

"Wrong!" Sharpedo-sensei yelled, interrupting Salamence. "I think you mean Shadow Claw. As punishment, you'll get an extra homework. A five-page assignment about "Shadow Claw"."

"A whole assignment for a single attack?!" Sallamence asked, half protesting, standing up.

"SIT DOWN IMMEDIATELY IF YOU DON'T WANT IT TO BE A 10 PAGE ASSIGNMENT!"

I almost shut my ears with that scream. And by what Ambipom murmured next, we learned that Sharpedo also has good hearing.

"Guys in their 40s shouldn't yell so loud."

"I'M ONLY 28 YEARS OLD!"

I almost passed out with that. I decided to try forgetting the echo of sensei's voice and started drawing the class. Now that I think, I haven't explained how we are positioned in the classroom. It's basically like this:

Manectric-Lucario Glaceon-Leafeon Lairon-Boldore

Magikarp-Ratata Salamence-Flygon Metagross-Tyranitar

Machoke-Pansear Gallade-Gardevoir Pikachu-Ambipom

Kadabra-Deerling

Outside class:

"Sorry about that before, Salamence." Gallade said, sweatdropping, swapping some books with the ones he had on his locker.

"No sweat. Plus, it's just an assignment. I can copy-paste a couple of things from the net." Salamence grinned with sharp-teeth.

"I don't know if you know this, but Sharpedo-sensei is an expert in spotting copy-pastes." Gardevoir informed, sweatdropping, making Salamence snap into a shocked look.

"I'm doomed…"

"You need to clear things off." Flygon said, smiling. "Let's go to the beach. This Saturday is the last day of Summer, so it would be cool making a trip to a nearby beach. After all, I haven't gone to the beach since midterms of July."

"That's actually… a good idea." I said, with my ears pointing towards the air in enthusiasm.

"Then who will go?" Kadabra asked, in doubts.

"Well… So, me, Salamence, Metagross, Tyranitar, Lucario, Manectric, and you guys, so a total of… 12 if not mistaken." Flygon said, adding up in her mind.

"Can we ask Umbreon and Espeon to come too?" Leafeon asked, curious.

"Of course. The more the merrier!"

We went home and started packing for Saturday. It was Thursday, so, just one day to go! Friday was kind of fast, now that I think of. But let's make a leap!

Saturday, at the nearby beach:

Me and Leafeon were walking through the road to the beach. It wasn't far away, but we had to walk quite a bit to reach it. I was wearing a light-blue one-piece bikini, while Leafeon was wearing a two-piece green bikini, but she was wearing a long skirt over the second piece.

"Look! It's Kadabra." Leafeon said, pointing towards Kadbra, who was just a bit up ahead, wearing a one-piece brown bikini, with a red star on the center and two horizontal yellow stripes. She had a little bag, just like us, but she was responsible for food and drinks.

"Hi girls." Kadabra said, waving back at us. "You came early."

"You also came early." Leafeon noticed, looking into her watch, noticing that it was still 9AM.

"Morning, people." We turned around, seeing Gallade approach us. He was wearing a pair of green swimming trunks, with white stripes on the sides. He was carrying some chairs and little bag with his things.

"Hi Gallade. Where's Gardevoir?" Leafeon asked, noticing she couldn't see Gardevoir near the area.

"She went buy a pair of sunglasses for me."

"Why?" I asked curious.

"To tell you the truth…"

"Good morning." Gardevoir said, appearing from behind Gallade. She was wearing a "tight" green two-piece bikini, with tulle (also known as netting) and a little red ribbon in the middle of the top piece. When Gallade looked at her, he held his nose.

"K, thanks for the sunglasses!" he quickly drew the sunglasses from her hand and put them on. Leafeon, Kadabra and I started wondering why he did that.

"What's with him?" Kadabra asked Gardevoir, to get a straight answer.

"I don't know. He's been like this ever since I put on the bikini." We immediately knew what it was. Gallade looked at us and a string of blood fell down his nose.

"Help!" Gallade whispered.

"Well, let's go. The rest of the group must be already waiting. Gardevoir turned around and started walking, on the way to the beach. Gallade turned around too, but when he saw Gardevoir's way of walking, which he considered "seductive", he got another nosebleed.

"Help. I can't look at Gardevoir without getting a nosebleed." Gallade whispered, cleaning the blood off his nose. We couldn't help but to laugh when he turned around again and received another nosebleed.

At the beach:

"Oh look! The rest of them already arrived." Leafeon noticed, reaching the soft white sand. We then approached Lairon and the others, who were preparing the towels and parasols. Lairon was wearing only his helmet and dark-blue swimming trucks, but Lucario and Metagross were wearing their usual clothes for no apparent reason. Shouldn't they wear a swimsuit? Either way… Salamence was wearing blue swimming trucks with red spikes on the side, Manectric was wearing a yellow one with blue stripes, and Flygon was wearing a green two-piece bikini with red outlines. "The only ones that haven't arrived yet are big sis and Umbreon."

"We're here." Umbreon said, right behind us. We turned around to see them, finding them in bikinis. Espeon was wearing a one-piece purple one, while Umbreon was wearing a two-piece black one, with some marks shaped like a moon.

"Hi sis. Now we can start this day." I said, smiling, anxious to start the last day of summer.

Me and the girls sat down on the beach-chairs for sunbathing, while most of the guys entered the water. The only ones that weren't doing anything were Lucario and Metagross, who were sitting down on the sand.

"Hey, Gallade, want to make a race?" Salamence asked, wanting competition.

"How do you swim with those wings?" Gallade asked, not seeing how Salamence would swim.

"Don't worry about that. Let's go!" he answered, anxious. Gallade simply nodded and started warming up for the race. Lairon was the referee for the race, and Manectric was chosen as the one to start it.

"Ok, it's about 15 meters of swimming. You can swim as you wish. Prepared?" Mnectric asked, about to start the race.

"Bring it on!" Salamence yelled, and Gallade nodded.

"Go!"

Gallade and Salamence dashed through the water with such speed, swimming crawl, that they even seemed blurry. Both of them seemed completely tied, until… Well, as a lesson, don't be like Gallade. In the last couple of meters, Gallade accidently glaced at Gardevoir sunbathing, at the moment he was going to breath. He received a small nosebleed, but it was enough to delay him. Salamence ended up winning.

"Damn nosebleed." Gallade whispered, looking away, cleaning off the blood.

"Hey, girls!" Lairon called. "Wanna come into the water? The temperature's great!"

"Ok." I said, standing up. I picked up the beach ball and ran up to the water. I threw the ball at them and entered the water. "Wanna play?"

"Let's do this." Manectric said, hitting the ball, sending it towards Lairon. A bit after that, Gardevoir and Kadabra entered the water, but Kadabra was using a pink buoy.

"Why the buoy?" Gardevoir asked Kadabra.

"I'm a bit shorter than anyone and never really learned how to swim." Kadabra answered directly, with her emotionless face. Gardevoir sweatdropped due to Kadabra's emotionless face.

"Your turn, Gardevoir!" I said, passing the beach ball to her. Gardevoir swung her arms (a volleyball classic move, I can't remember its name), passing the ball to Lairon. Gallade held his nose and tried the best NOT to get a nosebleed. It was ineffective. He fell backwards and started bleeding in a fountain effect. Everyone laughed, except for Gardevoir and Kadabra. Gardevoir made a confused look, and Kadabra continued emotionless.

A bit later, at lunch time:

"I brought a lot of food. Just ask and I'll give it." Kadabra said, opening the food box she brought.

"Chips please." Gardevoir requested, smiling as usual. Kadabra passed her the packet of chips.

"Just an apple for me." Gallade said, doing his best not to look at Gardevoir… so he wouldn't get another nosebleed.

"What do you have of ice cream?" I asked, wanting to taste an Ice Cream under the hot sun. Everyone had the same idea, and also wanted ice cream. Luckily for us, Kadabra had a lot of Ice Cream. After eating, we caught Salamence sleeping soundly. Manectric and Lairon couldn't resist to make a prank. Lucario and Metagross returned… with watermelons! Leafeon cut one of those and started delivering slices of it to everyone, to enjoy the wet sweet flavor of the fruit. When we looked again, Lairon and Manectric had buried Salamence completely, with the exception of his head.

"Let's play a game!" Flygon suggested cheerfully. "What Suikawari?"

"Yes!" To the readers who don't know, Suikawari is a traditional Japanese game, which the objective is to smash a watermelon with a bat or small wood beam, blinded, and the one who's smashing it can only have the help from the others, giving directions. It is very similar to Piñata, in other words.

Flygon was the chosen one for the smashing. We blinded her with a fold, and gave her a small bat we found. We started yelling directions so she would go to the watermelon.

"Left!"

"Right!"

"North!"

"Right behind you!"

"15 steps away from you!"

Flygon reached the point of simply ignoring and started following her intuition. Bad idea.

"uh…?" Salamence woke up, and found that his body was buried into the hot sand. When he looked up, blinded Flygon was right in front of him, ready to stike down, because she thought she found the watermelon. "Ah!"

-SMACK ON THE FACE!-

"I'm sorry, Salamence." Flygon apologized to Salamence who was bleeding from his nose, with a band aid over it.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again."

"Guys!" Espeon said, calling everyone. "Group shot!" she and Umbreon prepared the camera and everyone prepared for the photo.

-*click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click*-

"The best photo was photo number 7. Not counting Salamence's glare and Metagross's emotionless face, everything seemed normal." I said, passing through the hilarious photos. Some of them even worth of going to 9gag, mainly the last one, where Gallade received a strong nosebleed.

"Lucario, Metagross, why did you disappear all of a sudden?" Lairon asked, looking at a photo where Espeon and Umbreon were fighting. Probably because of Luxray.

"I went to the café, and Metagross went… training."

"Training? But this is supposed to be fun." Flygon said, half upset. Everyone went towards the water for one last bath. After Kadabra almost drowning us after some bickering about her buoy, the sun began to set down. And we then left… I must admit, it was the best beach day ever.

**ATTENTION, DUELISTS! MY HAIR IS CALLING YOUR ATTENTION! Oops, wrong show. Either way… the next chapter is something I have planned for some time now. Don't miss it, and don't forget to review this chapter.**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Pokémon: Poké Highschool"

Chapter 9 – The Seven Mysteries of Tauros High:

**An old classic that never gets old. I hope you enjoy, just like 4kids enjoyed destroying One Piece.**

Glaceon's POV:

Glaceon's School, at the roof:

"Pass!" Gallade said, trying to get Lairon passing him the ball. The guys were playing basketball, since the last class wouldn't start in a while. Good thing the school put basketball hoops on the roof for was a simple 3-on-3 game: Lairon, Gallade and Tyranitar, against Salamence, Lucario and Manectric. They were tied, both teams on 21. Me and the rest of the girls were watching, but some of us were busy. Kadabra was solving the math homework, Leafeon was still eating her Sashimi (not wanting to share), and I was polishing my nails, in a dark blue tone.

"Here!"Lairon said, throwing the ball, hitting the ground, and bouncing at Gallade. Gallade quickly caught it and threw it to the hoop, but missed. The ball went against me and I dropped the nail polish on it, dirtying it. Now the orange and black ball was orange, black, and with huge drops of dark blue.

"My nail polish!" I said with a sad face, seeing my expensive nail polish on the ground, already half-emptied. I managed to save rest, but the ground and the ball now had a new color. "It cost me 4500 ¥!" (It's the same as 45 dollars)

"Sorry about that, Glaceon." Lairon apologized, sweatdropping. "But now, the basketball has a new style." Lairon said, picking up the ball.

"Hey, Kadabra." Salamence said, calling her. "You mind switching with me? I'm getting a bit tired to continue."

"Ok. I never played but seems simple." Kadabra said, taking the ball form Lairon's hands, and entering the sall field, as Salamence sat down, sweating a bit.

"You begin, Kadabra." Manectric explained, going to his position. Tyranitar was the one trying to steal the ball form Kadabra, standing in front of her.

"You won't get past me!"

"Don't have to." She answered emotionless, as the ball became outlined in light blue and began to float, astonishing everyone a bit. The funny thing was that Kadabra sent the ball through the sky, aiming for the hoop, but missed, and the ball went flying through the sky… never to be seen again. Everyone, including myself, sweatdrop, and just got the hell out of there, since we didn't want trouble. Hariyama-sensei was back in business, and he is the responsible for the sports equipment, and he is a real punisher. With a bit of luck, he would never discover. We left with such a rush that Lairon forgot his blade on the roof. Remember that blade? From the first day of school. C'mon, form the first chapter!

Everyone: Glaceon!

Glaceon: What?!

Gardevoir: The fourth wall, the fourth wall!

Glacoen: Oops…

Gallade: You have to pay more attention in the future!

Lucario: if we break it too much, the author will use his personal squad to kick us out!

Glaceon: Forgive me! Forgive me!

Tyranitar: C'mon, what are you all afraid of?

Kadabra: of that. *points at Beast Out Ghost, followed by Megaman Starforce and Brendan from the Pokémon fanfics*

Megaman: Wave Battle!

Brendan: Let's do this!

Leafeon: run!

Beast Out Ghost: now that that is over… Glaceon, continue! Or no payment this month!

Glaceon: yes sir…

At night, Larion's POV:

Damn it! I had to walk back to school because I forgot my freaking blade. The school is deserted… *Sigh*… I went to the roof to the roof and quickly found my blade. But I noticed something very strange there… I looked to the hoop and noticed the ball next to it. "Haiyama must have replaced. But how did he know?" I went up to the ball and picked it up. I spun it to see it closely and almost freaked out by seeing the other side. I dropped the ball with a scared face and quickly got the hell out of there. I may have overreacted, but I ran home as fast as I could either way.

The next day, at school, morning, before the first class began, Glaceon's POV:

"Hi Lairon! Finally you came." Gallade said, waving at Lairon, who had face of someone who didn't sleep at all.

"That's what she said." Tyranitar laughed, only attracting glares. He sweatdropped in regret.

"Glaceon, you mind coming with me to the roof?" Lairon asked, surprisingme a bit. Not to mention everyone else.

"Sure." As soon as I answered, he grabbed my arm and ran up to the roof. I blushed a bit… The roof was the place most guys use for love confessions… but that was probably not the case. "Lairon, why did you drag me here?"

"Look at this." Lairon showed me the basketball. I didn't understand at all what he meant.

"What's the matter with the ball?"

"Look at the stain." He showed me the other side of the ball, showing the stain of nail polish from yesterday.

"Yes… You remember? Yesterday? Expensive nail polish?"

"But do you remember what happened next?"

"Yeah, Kadabra sent it… through the sky…" I now understood what he meant by that.

"No one but us knew about the ball, and it went flying through the sky."

"So… That means…"

"The ball came back on its own…" Lairon's sentence scared me a bit. How can a ball return on its own to the hoop? We took the ball with us and went back to the classroom.

"Just in time. What's with the basketball?" Tyranitar asked, as soon as me and Lairon entered the classroom.

"Did any of you got the ball back from where only Arceus knows where?" Lairon asked, showing the stain of the ball.

"No. Where did you find it?" Lucario asked, answering for everyone else too.

"Near the hoop." I answered.

"Impossible. You're saying the ball got back on its own?" Leafeon asked, taking the ball from Lairon's hands.

"I can't see any other way." Lairon answered.

"Then let's make a test." Gallade said, taking the ball from Leafeon's hands. "Let's put the ball near our desk. If it disappears during class and gets to the hoop, we panic. If not, we proceed with our lives normally with an unsolved mystery. Ok?" Gallade asked. We all agreed to the plan. Right after that, Sharpedo-sensei entered the room. We sat down on our seats, in fear. Gallade did as planned, and put the ball next to the table.

"Take out your notebooks. This lesson will be harder than the others." Sharpedo-sensei was already exaggerating. Last lesson, we had to write a whole assignment just for Muddy Water, Leaf Blade and Blaze Kick.

"Umm, Sensei."

"Yes, Gardevoir?"

"I have to leave 15 minutes earlier to help Professor Noctowl. Here's the authorization." Gardevoir said, showing a signed paper to Sharpedo sensei.

"Very well." Sharpedo sensei nodded, as he picked up the chalk stick, so he could start writing on the black board.

"SORRY I'M LATE! CHYU!" Pikachu dashed through the door, breathing heavily. She was late… again. Her hair that reached her shoulders, with her pointy yellow ears and black points pointing up to the sky, was a bit unkempt, due to the running, and her brown eyes were a bit watery. She was wearing her usual short yellow attire, with the yellow gloves and funny boots. Her long thunder-shaped tail was curved, due to being tired.

"Pikachu, you can't say every time that you're sorry if you're going to do it again!"

"Watashi wa hijō ni zan'nen Sharpedo senseida!" she said, almost yelling (it means "I'm very sorry, Sharpedo-sensei!"), very nervous. She bowed and quickly sat down on her seat.

"Now, do all the exercises from 14 to 238."

"C'MON!"

That was… the toughest… class… ever! Well, at least Metagross made the clock move faster somehow. Maybe using Confusion. Either way…

"Gallade, where's the ball?" I asked, approaching his table, along with Leafeon, Lairon and Lucario.

"Right he- HOW IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS DID THIS HAPPEN?" Gallade asked out loud, sweatdropping, seeing that the ball had disappeared.

"What happened?" Flygon asked, as she and Salamence quickly turned around, alarmed by Gallade's yelling.

"What happened dude?" Tyranitar asked, followed by Manectric and Metagross.

"Then ball disappeared!"

"It isn't around here." Kadabra added, looking around the classroom, not finding any sign of the ball.

"To the roof!" Lairon commanded.

At the… ok, this is starting to pissing me off… WE ALL KNOW THEY WENT TO THE ROOF!

Beast Out Ghost: Narrator, calm down

Narrator: I'm sick of this job, I'm out!

Beast Out Ghost. But…! *Sigh…*

-five minutes later-

Glaceon: At the roof. Hey, why am I doing this again?

Beast Out Ghost: because the guy freaking walked out on us!

"You must be kidding me!" Gallade said, finding the ball near the hoop again.

"Who would guess?" Leafeon asked, quite astonished, just like the rest of us.

AAAAAHHHHHHH!

"That seemed like…" Kadabra said, turning to the door.

"Gardevoir!" Gallade quickly dashed, as fast as the speed of light. Kadabra and I followed him immediately, as the others were still kind of in shock.

Glaceon: At the Lab

*open door quickly* "What happened!" Gallade asked, pretty worried about Gardevoir. We looked inside and saw Gardevoir on the floor, scared like if she saw some sort of ghost. The biology mannequin was standing right in front of her, in a creepy position.

"The mannequin… It… It moved by itself!" Gardevoir said, pointing to the plastic doll.

"What do you mean?" Gallade asked, kneeing, so he could be at Gardevoir's height.

"The mannequin was right there, on the other side of the lab. Turned around for a second, and when I looked at it again, it suddenly appeared right in front of me. I fell and screamed." Gardevoir explained, standing up, with the help of Gallade.

"You probably just moved it without noticing." Kadabra guessed, making Gallade and Gardevoir glare at her. Kadabra kept her emotionless face… but this time sweatdropped.

"It happened again!" Ambipom yelled, looking inside the next room, next to Ratata.

Ambipom – she has shiny black eyes, purple long hair, which was divided into two long ponytails, held by two large, rounded hands with three red-tipped fingers shaped hairpins, and with an arrangement of a split hair sticking out from the top of its head, and her purple ears are very round and red on the inside. She usually wears a purple long-sleeved dress and a pair of purple leggings. She walks barefooted for some strange reason.

Ratata – she's quite shorter than the rest of us. She has red intimidating eyes and purple short hair, but she has two loops of hair on the corners of her head, looking like ears. She normally wears a purple and cream-colored sweater and purple shorts, of the same color of her long, slightly curled tail.

"What's the matter, girls?" I asked, as we closed the lab and approached our colleagues.

"Every time the class 9B leaves this room, well…" Ambipom moved away and showed us the big black board, written with multiple symbols which are considered satanic, including 666 and the six-pointed star created from two triangles, all written in red chalk.

"I guess it's just a prank." Gallade said, assuming the most plausible explanation.

"But janitor Omanyte is always on the hallway, and he says he doesn't see anyone even approaching the room." With what Ratata had just said, this was getting really bizarre.

"Hmm… seems that there are mysteries around this school…" Gallade's detective side was being awakened. The worst possible situation was… "Guys, let's spend the night at school!" What Gallade just said.

Glaceon: At night, near the school:

"Everyone's here?" Gallade asked, acting like the leader. We were indeed all here. Me, Gardevoir, Leafeon, Kadabra, Manectric, Metagross, Lucario, Salamence, Flygon and Tyranitar. "Good. From the rumors I've heard and collected, I found a total of seven mysteries."

"Seven?" Leafeon asked.

"The first mystery is the basketball that always returns to the hoop. The second one is about the moving mannequin from the lab."

"But that was just Gardevoir and her distracted mind." Kadabra said, deserving a punch in the head from Metagross. "Itai!"

"But there are some people that say that they've come here at night to grab some forgotten books, and they see the doll dash through the other hallways." Gallade explained, making Kadabra regret for insulting Gardevoir. "I don't really want to ruin the fun, so I won't tell what the other mysteries are. Let's separate to investigate."

"Is that a good idea?" Manectric asked, quite concerned about the idea of separating the gang.

"Let's make small groups. It will be faster and better for all of us. So…"

Group nº 1: Glaceon, Leafeon and Lairon

"Why are we waiting here?" I asked, tired of simply being sat down on the bench of the roof.

"Leafeon has the ball, and we wait, to see if the ball does come here."

"Yeah, but this is getting boring. I thought I would be scared, but I'm not at all… stupid mystery."

"Well… we get to be together alone." Lairon said, making me blush and my ears twitch.

Group nº 2: Kadabra and Flygon

"What do we have to do again, Kadabra?"

"We have to go to the art room and stay there…"

5 minutes later:

AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

**What happened in 5 minutes? O.O I'm the writer and don't even know. I have to admit, this getting pretty strange… Wait for all the answers and other mysteries ;)**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Pokémon: Poké Highschool"

Chapter 10 – The Revelations of the Seven Mysteries of Tauros High:

**Poké Highschool – Acoording to Wikipedia, we don't exist.**

**By the way, I convinced the narrator to join the team again ^_^**

**Narrator: Yeah, yeah, just don't forge each time I say "POV" or "At" I get a watermelon.**

**BOG: Absolutely!**

**Narrator: Then it's two watermelons, please.**

**BOG: But…! Ok…**

Salamence's POV:

That was Flygon screaming. It was definitely Flygon. I dashed through the hall, towards the art room, where she was supposed to go to with Kadabra helping. I quickly slid the door and... laughed at what i sIw.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It's not funny!" Flygon barked, held by Kadabra, like if she was some sort of baby. You guys had to be there to see how funny it looked. I tried to hold my breath, but I ended up ROLFing.

"Flygon, get off my." Kadabra said, dropping Flygon onto the floor. Flygon rubbed the hurt zone of her bottom, since it was hurting.

"Ouch."

"But what in the name of Arceus did happen for you jumping onto Kadabra's arms?"

"Well… you see…" Flashback time! "We entered the room, hoping nothing would happen, but then, when I thought everything was okay, I saw one of the busts turn around and stare at me with a very, very, very, very scary look, and I got scared."

"Just chill. It could have just been your imagination." I said, trying to make Flygon less scared, but my grin didn't help a lot in it. But, I have to admit, that girl looks prettier when smiling.

"Ok… but let's get out of here before anything else happens." Flygon said, walking out of the room. Kadabra and I followed her, I closed the door, and started following her through the hall, to where the next mystery was told to be at. Flygon and Kadabra were checking the "Mystery of the Art Classroom and the Glaring Busts", but I guess it was just a couple of kids and Flygon imagining. I moved to the front of the line, when suddenly, I felt something touch my shoulder.

"What's the matter, Flygon?"

"What do you mean?"

"Wait, aren't you touching my shoulder?"

"No…"

"Then…"

"It isn't me."

"Wait, if neither you nor you are touching my shoulder…" I looked to the right and saw a purple-greyish hand with three claws on my shoulder, linked to nothing. The three of us became wide-eyed in fear and we simply dashed out through the hallway, scared the hell out of our lives. But during the run, I swear I heard someone clapping… more like a high-five.

Lairon's POV:

"You must be freaking kidding us." I couldn't believe what just happened.

"I just dropped it." Leafeon apologized, staring at the Basketball hoop with Glaceon, both of them wide-eyed. I was too, of course. I mean, since when does a ball, when it falls against the ground, jumps from wall to wall, in what it seems random, somehow opens the door, and is still capable of rolling towards the hoop?

"Let's get out of here before something goes wrong." I suggested. The girls nodded in response. I opened the door and let them pass through it first, of course, but I swear… I think I saw some sort of purple fog near the ball, but only for a second.

With Gallade and Gardevoir:

Gallade's POV:

"What's the next mystery?"

"For what I've heard, is the "Lucky Biscuit Hidden Message". They say that sometimes the lucky biscuits of the canteen reveal a hidden message." I explained.

"What type of message?" Gardevoir asked, curious.

"Usually has to do with malefic sayings." Gardevoir seemed a bit scared at that. She approached me and grabbed my right arm. "Umm…"

"I can, can't I?" Gardevoir asked, with a half-scared expression.

"Sure." I answered. She began to wrap my arm tightly, which made me blush slightly. "You know, if you're scared, you can just go back home. No one makes you be here."

"You don't want me here?" she asked me. I automatically stopped walking and looked towards her shiny eyes. I must admit, she was more than cute at that moment.

"I never said that." I said softly. I lost in her eyes and half closed my eyes. She did the same, if I'm not mistaken. I turned to her and she put her hands on the sides of my shoulders and a lowered mine to grab her waist. It was going fantastic, until…

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

Next thing I know, I'm on the floor, with Kadabra, Flygon and Salamence on me. Literally.

"G-Gallade, you ok?!"

"Never better." I answered sarcastically. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Chill, dude." Salamence said it with a grin, which made me even more furious.

"What happened?" Gardevoir asked, while helping me getting up.

"We were investigating the mystery about the art classroom and a hand without body touched my shoulder. We then ran away." Salamence explained. This intrigued me a lot… mainly because Gardevoir was with a scared cute face and grabbed my arm. "So… What now?"

"Let's check the canteen."

At the canteen:

"There the Lucky Biscuits." Kadabra said, pointing towards the large box filled with Lucky Biscuits.

"Let's go." Gardevoir said, trying to summon all of her courage… so cute… What? Sorry, got carried away. She took a biscuit and opened it, showing us the message. "It only says _"Mi"_."

"Let's see what it says the next one." Kadabra said, grabbing another biscuit, opening it. "This one says _"Na"_."

"Flygon, let's go check them out." Salamence and Flygon grabbed a couple of biscuits and opened them, revealing their messages. "Mine says _"Go"_."

"And mine says _"Ro"_."

I was starting to fear what the next message would say. I put my whole arm into the box and took the deepest one I could reach. I pulled it out and read the message. "This one says _"shi"_."

"Mi… Na… Go… Ro… Shi…?" Gardevoir and Flygon spelled out slowly, shaking in their voices, fearing the word the message spelled out.

"What the-?" Kadabra turned around, and Gardevoir and Flygon had already run away.

**(A/N: Minagoroshi means "Death to all" or "Massacre")**

"Gardevoir!"

"Flygon!"

Both me and Salamence went searching for them. Kadabra was about to follow us, when she turned around for a second, but then continued to follow us.

With Metagross, Lucario and Manectric:

Lucario's POV:

"What do we have to investigate?" Manectric asked. Metagross maintained silent, so, I had to answer it.

"People say that at night, sometimes a red fog appears down the stairs through the hall." I explained. I thought it was simply some kids making up stuff, but then it happened. Red fog spread around our feet.

"This it?" Manectric asked. To tell the truth, it wasn't… scary at all. It was just weird. I ran upstairs, where the fog started.

"Seems like someone has been making the school look haunted." I picked up a couple of Erlenmeyer Flasks, releasing the fog effect.

"But who?" Manectric asked, looking at the flasks, searching for hints or clues.

"…" Metagross maintained silent, with her eyes glowing red. She was "calculating" who it would be. She has the intelligence of four super-computers, but even with that, it would take some time to get the result about who it was.

"Hate when she does that." Manectric admitted, not liking the way Metagross simply stared at nothing while calculating. Have to admit, it scares me a bit too.

"Out of the way!" Gardevoir and Flygon were running down the stairs, both with scared looks. We managed to stop them, but when they saw the smoke, they almost freaked out. They just didn't scream because Metagross covered their mouths. They calmed down and we let them go.

"Why is the fog red?!" Flygon asked, still in shock.

"Chemical Reaction. Any person with a chemistry book and lab material is capable of it." Manectric explained, showing the flasks to the girls. Salamence and Gallade soon appeared, after following them.

"You… really… have to stop running." Salamence said, catching his breath.

"And you say you can't have a good grade at PE." Gallade complained, what it seemed to be impressed by Gardevoir's running speed.

"Get back here, you son of a mannequin!" Everybody looked downstairs, and saw the biology mannequin sprinting through the hallway. We were all wide-eyed by it, in shock. Then, Lairon passed by the stairs, chasing the mannequin. Glaceon and Leafeon were also following it, but they stopped by the stairs to catch their breathe.

"You guys ok?" Glaceon asked, looking at us, with the shocked faces.

"Umm… Um… Umm…" None of us would know what to say.

"How come you're not sacred about the… oh, I don't know- THE MOVING MANEQUIN!?" Gardevoir asked, quite astonished, surprised, scared, etc…

"Adrenaline takes care of that. What about you guys? What have you found?" Leafeon asked, making us snap out of it.

"It seems someone is simulating these happenings." I said, pointing towards the flasks, still releasing a bit of fog.

"Then we have the hoop, the mannequin, and the satanic symbols still to solve, and one down."

"Not to mention the art classroom busts and the lucky biscuit message still on the list." Flygon added, trembling a bit.

"Then we only have one more to go." Kadabra replied. Suddenly, we heard a sound coming from a near location called our attention. A door opened and closed, making a loud sound. Gallade approached the nearest room and opened it, to see if anyone was there. He turned around and nodded no, but the door suddenly closed behind him, barely missing him.

"That was a very close one." Gardevoir said, in a bit of shock for the door almost cutting him in half.

"Grab him!" the mannequin was sprinting back. Gallade and I didn't took one second to think.

"Psycho Cut!"

"Aura Shpere!"

Gallade swung his tonfa, sending a purple wave against the doll, while I released an azure sphere of "aura". The impact of the waves made the mannequin jump backwards, but Lairon head-butted it's back, making us catching it. Suddenly, Metagross dashes downstairs and throws some sort of white powder against the mannequin making it loosen up and fall.

"What was that thing?" Gardevoir asked, almost fully recovered from the shock…. Hugging Flygon in fear.

I approached the white powder and checked it out. "It's salt."

"Salt?" Flygon asked.

"Well, the room of the symbols is a dead-end." Tyranitar said, as he reached the group. "Each time I close the door, only when I'm not looking, when I open it again, there's a pentagram or something like that on the board. What are you doing with the mannequin?"

"Metagross threw salt at it and it stopped sprinting. That's all we got." Manectric explained. Suddenly, a purple smoke came out of the mannequin. Suddenly, it grouped up and bare arms, legs and a head with black eyes and short purple hair came out of it.

"Wait a minute… You're Gastly from the sixth grade!" Gallade said, recognizing the guy.

"How the hell did she know I don't like salt?" Gastly asked, confused about how Metagross knew about the relation ghosts had to salt was indeed negative. Metagross simply stayed quite. "BIG BROTHER! BIG SISTER! THEY SPOTTED US!" Gastly flew away. Of course, Lairon, Gallade, Manectric and I chased him. We passed through the art room, and, suddenly, a pair of hands with three claws, followed by what it seemed to be cloth reaching the normal chest area, but without any body at all, except for the head, with red scary eyes, evil grin, and spiky hair pointing backwards.

"What the-? You're Haunter from the eighth grade!" Gallade shouted, trying to get them, but they soon levitated away, running from us.

"They're heading towards the canteen!" Manectric yelled out.

"Psycho Cut!" Gallade jumped and waved his tonfa, sending a purple cutting energy wave towards Haunter and Ghastly, trying to slow them down. They dodged easily, somehow. Then, we passed by the canteen, and another being appeared. It seems she was the only one with a full body. She had red eyes, evil grin, fluffy purple shoes, and a very long vest, going from the top of her neck to underneath her knees. Strangely enough, the sleeves seemed like they were the hands. Like, no hole for the hands, and had three points. She had purple messy relatively long hair, reaching her shoulders, and it had two spurts of her on the top, shaped like triangles, resembling ears, I think.

"Gengar from 9C? What are you doing here?" Gallade asked, getting tired from all the running. Me and the others were also getting tired.

"None of your damn business!" Gengar said, floating away, followed by her younger brothers. Suddenly, Glaceon appeared right behind them.

"Ice Beam!" She yelled out, forming an orb in front of her mouth. Then, multiple beams came out of it, freezing the three Ghostly siblings. "Need help?" she asked with a smirk, helping Lairon get up.

"How did you come here faster than us?" he asked, curious

"Metagross gave me a hand." I thought it was just an expression, but when Glaceon showed Metagross's right forearm, I almost freaked out. Metagross then approached Glaceon and took her forearm back, reattatching it to the rest of the arm. That will haunt my dreams.

Gardevoir's POV:

Later, on the way home, after the others had gone to their respective homes:

"I still don't get how they did all those things." I said out loud, turning to Gallade, hoping he had an explanation.

"Ghastly was bouncing the ball around in an illusion, making it seem like the ball returned to the hoop on its own. At the canteen, Gengar had some papers herself, and so, she used Trick to switch the papers we would get. That's why, no matter how you'd take them, it would end up the same. About the board, Haunter can pass through walls, so he would use one hand from the floor beneath the room and write the symbols on the board. That's why nobody saw him doing it. The red fog was chemical reaction, so one of them must have taken a couple of things from the lab and no one noticed it. As for the mannequin, that was Gastly "possessing" it, so he could make others think the doll was alive. The doors shutting without anyone were an optical illusion of one of Haunter's hands, and the bust moving was Gengar, possessing it." Gallade explained.

"But I still don't get why they did it."

"According to Gastly, they were bored and wanted a couple of laughs." Gallade answered. Silence maintained between us, until… "Were you scared?"

I blushed a bit… "A little… mainly when we received that message."

"Minarogoshi? You know I wouldn't let that happen at all." Gallade admitted, making me blush a lot more. Then, my emotions took over my body and I kissed his cheek, making him blush, but I think it was mostly astonishment. "Um… That was for what?"

"A simple thanks didn't seem enough." I smiled, as he put his hand on his cheek.

**What did you thought of this? I really hope you enjoyed it. Hey! We're close to Halloween! And I'm planning a special One-Shot Halloween Fanfic. Hope you don't miss it ;)**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Pokémon: Poké Highschool"

Chapter 11 – TV Trouble:

**I swear, if someone stole my Cheetos… Wait, we're already on air?! Hello, everybody! I'm back! This new chapter might be familiar to some of my usual readers, but I hope you like it ^_^ NOW WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CHEETOS?! Wait, we're still on air? …..**

Glaceon's POV:

"I hate exams… I swear, I'll beat the crap out of Sharpedo-sensei if I cross him on the street." Tyranitar said. We just had an eight-page test. Tyranitar must have stayed up late playing a video-game or something instead of studying. We were walkin through the hall. The final class had already finished, so we were heading to Gallade and Gardevoir's place. We were talking about everything and more, when I suddenly stopped and found a poster glued to the wall. IT was a warning to some sort of party at the school. A dance? Maybe. But why?

"Guys, look!" I said, pointing towards the poster.

"A party? Nice! It's tomorrow? In a Saturday? Well, better than nothing." Flygon commented, reading the poster.

"They need a DJ?!" Tyranitar, after reading the request, automatically disappeared.

"He always liked music." Manectric informed, making us understand that reaction.

Saturday, Glaceon's house (Normal POV):

"C'mon Teddiursa. Open wide. The food plane is approaching." Flareon said, trying to feed Teddiursa with a little spoon filled with some sort of mix for babies to eat.

"Gaaa!" she was refusing to eat.

"If you don't eat, you'll take a bath with Vaporeon." Teddiursa began eating the content of the spoon. Last bath with Vaporeon was cold as hell. At least with Flareon she doesn't catch a cold.

"I'm back." Jolteon said, entering the house.

"How were things at work?" asked Flareon, still feeding Teddiursa.

"The usual. Can't complain." Jolteon answered, taking his shoes off. He approached Flareon and kissed her lips. "Where's Vaporeon?"

"She went buy things for dinner." Then, a plan on Flareon's mind began to take form. "That means… I can have you only for myself for a while."

Jolteon snapped. He turned around to talk, but then Flareon threw herself at him, eyes closed, pressing her lips against his and embracing her arms around his neck. He tried to get loose, but her embrace was too strong. Jolteon gave up the option of trying to break the hug, and thought _"Why not?"_. He hugged her back and closed his eyes. Then, they began to make out. Teddiursa was staring at both of them, not really understanding what they were doing. Then, Flareon broke the kiss and whispered something in Jolteon's ear, making him blush and snap.

"Now?"

"Of course…" Flareon said, with a seductive tone.

"Please do that in the bedroom." Leafeon said, entering the living room. She went there to grab an apple two minutes ago and they didn't even notice her presence.

The moment was ruined. Flareon just wanted to yell Flareon 'Go to your room!' but she looked the other way.

At Umbreon and Espeon's school:

"Thanks, sis." Umbreon said, finishing her call with Glaceon. "It seems that there's a party tomorrow at her school and we can go."

"We don't have plans for tomorrow, so it is useful." Espeon said, closing her locker. Both of them immediately looked towards Luxray, who was at the end of the hall.

"Luxray!" they said in unison, approaching him.

"Oh! Hi, Espeon, Umbreon." He said, bowing.

"Hey, Luxray." Umbreon started. "Glaceon invited us to a party at her school tomorrow. And I was wondering…" she started blushing.

"If you would like to…2 Espeon continued, blushing too.

"Come to the party with me?" they said in unison. They looked at each other in surprise. "With you?! Why you-!?"

Well, I seems you two are still in synch." He said, interrupting the argument, calling their attention. "Of course, I would love to go to the party with you."

"With both of us?" they asked in unison, blushing madly.

"You know I could ever choose between the two of you." He answered, with a silly smile. Umbreon then took the word.

"It's around 6PM."

"Here's our address." Espeon said, handing him a piece of paper.

"_Why am I nervous?"_ Umbreon thought to herself.

"_Why is my heart racing?"_ Espeon said in her mind.

"Six… six… alright. I'll be there." Luxray said, fixing the hours. _"I'm going to a party with two dates?!"_

At Umbreon and Espeon's apartment:

"My hair is not ready yet and Luxray can appear at any second!" mbreon said, trying to get her hair ready as fast as she could.

"Let's see… which floor was theirs again? Oh yeah!" Luxray was wearing a dark blue suit and a light blue tie. He pressed the doorbell, and Espeon immediately opened the door, wearing a light-purple, almost pink dress, with the skirt reaching only halfway of her tights.

"Hi Luxray."

"Espeon, you…" Umbreon said, cursing Espeon in her mind.

"Thanks. You're looking lovely as always." Luxray took a quick glance inside the apartment and spotted Umbreon. "My, my, Umbreon, that's a very pretty dress. You're looking marvelous."

Umbreon was wearing a knee-length dark dress, with multiple moon-shapes over it.

"Th-Thanks." Umbreon said, blushing a lot.

"_How did she get her hair ready so quickly? One second ago it was a mess."_ Espeon thought, wondering how Umbreon made it. "I think it's time to go to the party."

At the party:

The party was at the gymnasium. It was a simple party: some dresses, cool music in the air, some food, and, of course, the teachers.

"So, Lux, how did you pull that one off?" Lairon asked, referring about Luxray bringing two dates to the same party.

"Pull what off?" Luxray stuck his tongue out with an eye closed.

Gallade entered the conversation. "You broughttwo girls to the party. The question is still up."

"But look at Lucario." Tyranitar said, pointing towards his friend. Lucario was sweatdropping, with Plusle holding his right arm tightly and Minun making the same to his left arm. ""He managed to bring both Minun and Plusle."

"Those two are almost glue, so they don't really count." Lairon replied.

"Well, I don't know guys… I would call it luck." Luxray said, trying to find the best answer to the question.

"Oh master, please teach me your secrets." Tyranitar requested, making a bit of a scene. Luxray backed off a bit.

"The guy already said it was luck. Stop that, Tyranitar." Galladse said, sweatdropping, wondering why Tyranitar was friends with… well, anyone.

"I bet you would like that trick too."

"You lost the bet Lairon. I'm a man of only one woman."

"Of course." Manectric said, in a tone of sarcasm. "But, Lux, is it just me, or are they fighting a bit?"

"Uh…" Luxray turned around and spotted Espeon and Umbreon arguing, in the middle of the group of the girls. "I don't really, know. From what I've seen, they are always like that."

"I've known them since I was in the seventh grade, but this is the first time I see them fighting so frequently." Gallade admitted, looking at Espeon and Umbreon. "Luxray, what did you do?" he asked, making a funny look, that made Tyranitar and the others laugh.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Luxray asked, with his signature silly smile. Lairon then wanted to make things even funnier.

"Gallade, look at this."

"Uh?" Gallade took a glance at the picture he was holding and received a nosebleed, making Lairon chuckle.

"What's that?" Luxray asked, curious.

"A pic of Gardevoir in a tight bikini, in a "hot" position. I took it at that time when we went to the beach. Works every time."

"Please save the photo." Gallade requested, trying to hold his nosebleed as much as he could.

"You don't want to keep it?" Tyranitar asked, looking at the pic.

"Umm… Sore ni tsuite kangaete inai, Sore ni tsuite kangaete inai, Sore ni tsuite kangaete inai... Gallade's scolding process.

"Gallade, I thought you had a bit more of class than that." Luxray admitted. Of the gang of the ninth grade, Gallade was, without a doubt the most mature.

"She is smokin' hot!" Gallade protested. "And that bi… Sore ni tsuite kangaete inai, Sore ni tsuite kangaete inai, Sore ni tsuite kangaete inai..."

Tyranitar started laughing. Then, Gardevoir, in an amazing light-green dress with white details approached the gang. "Hello. What's up, guys?"

"Should we ruin their fun, Tyranitar?" Luxray asked.

"I don't know. What about you Manectric?"

"Let's wait and see."

Gallade tried to clean the blood of his face as fast as he could.

"Hi, Gardevoir!" Lairon said, saving the picture in his back pocket, without Gardevoir notice it.

"Hi. Umm… Gallade, what's the matter?" Gardevoir asked, not understanding why Gallade was facing his back to her.

"Nothing!" he answered quickly.

"Well, I'm leaving you two in peace. I'm going to see what the fuss is all about." Luxray said, pointing towards Umbreon and Espeon.

"That's my line for the mix table!" Tyranitar said, quickly running back to the table, since the song was near to the end.

"You were trying to make me look ridiculous in front of Luxray!" Umbreon said, making quite a "scene". They were being watched by Glaceon, Flygon, Kadabra, Metagross and Leafeon, who were sweatdropping. Well, not Metagross. She was exactly in the same state.

"You fixed your hair in time, didn't you?"

"I hate when they fight." Glaceon whispered to the others.

"I've known them long enough to agree with you." Kadabra replied, also whispering.

"Who was ridiculous in front of who now?" Luxray asked, reaching the table.

Metagross pointed at both Espeon and Umbreon.

"Metagross! Stop that!" Flygon said. "You shouldn't point at people!"

"It was nothing Luxray. It was just TV talk." Espeon said, bluntly lying.

"Ye-Yeah!" Umbreon agreed. "So, what do you think of the party up until now?"

"Well, pretty busy and energetic. But I do have one question: just what are we celebrating exactly?"

"As for me, I don't know." Said Glaceon. "The teachers said it was a tradition, but I don't remember any sort of holiday. Halloween was a couple of weeks ago."

"Here you go, Flygon." Said Salamence, giving her a glass of punch.

"Thanks for getting me one." Flygon thanked, but then returned to the main topic. "I heard about this date. It had something to do with someone named… the name is escaping me…"

"Well, so this "the name is escaping me" person must've been someone of importance or that marked this date with something." Luxray deduced.

"If I may intervene," Kadabra called their attention. "It's called Rotom. She was very famous for her pranks and jokes, but those jokes and pranks reached a point where they physically hurt other people. Someone unknowned managed to trap her in a TV. No one knows what happened to the TV, but since Rotom was prisoned, we celebrate it with a party."

"How do you trap someone in a TV…? We should look for it." Luxray suggested, taking a sip of his punch.

"No one completely knows the story, and, as I said before, the TV went missing, so we don't have a lot where to start. Unless…" kadabra and the others looked towards Metagross. Luxray took another sip of his punch.

"Metagross, since you have access to the internet and the intelligence of four super-computers, could you make us the favour?" asked Flygon, her closest friend. Metagross closed her eyes slowly and the quickly opened them again, glowing brightly red. "Now we just wait."

"For how long?" Kadabra asked, feeling a bit envious, since she was always the most intelligent of the group, but now she is a bit on competition with Metagross.

"Don't know. It's all up to the internet connection here." Flygon answered.

"Then let's go dance!" Umbreon said, dragging Luxray with her. Espeon immediately followed them. Glaceon and Leafeon went up to the guys, so they could dance too. Glaceon took quite a while to ask Lairon to dance. Leafeon went alone, but she got a pair for the music. Manectric didn't mind, since he also went alone. Tyranitar was feeling quite amazed by how good DJ he was.

After fifteen minutes, more or less, Metagross got the results of the search. She quickly went into the middle of the crowd and grabbed Glaceon. Lairon was dragged too. They were to get Leafeon and Manectric too, but they seemed so cute dancing at the slow music they just went grab Tyranitar. Salamence, Flygon and Kadabra were simply drinking punch, and they found out that Plusle and Minun have more arm strength than they seem to have. Gallade and Gardevoir were almost in the same point as Leafeon and Manectric, but, right on the moment they were starting to gaze into each other's eyes, Metagross grabbed them.

"What the-?! What was that for?!" Gallade asked, a bit angry. Metagross maintained silent, as usual. She dragged all of them out of the gym.

"What is happening?" Flygon asked, a bit confused. Metagross simply pointed downwards and then rushed towards the stairs. They followed her, still wondering what she wanted. They followed her to the basement of the school. There, they found a quite old TV. "Wait, is this the TV where they trapped Rotom in?"

Metagross simply nodded.

"How in the name of Arceus, Latias and Latios did it end up in the basement of our school?" Glaceon asked, not really understanding.

Metagross didn't answer. Kadabra was driving insane from her attitude, but she managed to contain herself.

"_Oh look! Visitors!"_

"Who said that?" Gallade asked, in reaction from hearing a voice he never heard before. He drew his tonfa out of his suit, though, it was amazing how he put it there in the first place.

"_Calm down, big boy! I haven't received a visitor in decades and that is how you react? Quite rude, don't you think?"_

"Ok, this is starting to scare me too…" Lairon admitted, as he drew his long blade from the suit too (I must know that secret).

"_Oi, oi, don't be like that. I just want a little fun!"_

A sudden blue wave came out of the TV. The wave covered them, absorbing them into it… somehow.

After a very long black out, Glaceon, Kadabra and Lucario woke up, alone, inside a closet.

"What… What happened?" Glaceon asked, a bit confused.

"We're in a closet. But I don't know why, nor the fact why we're wearing white gowns." Kadabra answered, analyzing the clothing.

"Well, then, time to get out of here." Lucario said, positioning like he was about to fight. "Stand back." He alerted, making Glaceon and Kadabra back off. He then quickly kicked the door, making an exit. But it was strange the fact that they were in a hospital…

Elsewhere:

"Where am I?" Gallade asked, awakening from some sort of black out. He looked at his clothes, and he was surprised that they now seemed clothes from the 16th century. "What the… don't tell me…" he was standing on a carriage, near a castle. He was thinking that it was too much of a coincidence when he saw Gardevoir, also with clothes of the 16th century, standing at the balcony of the castle.

**What the hell is happening? O.O this is even weirder than the chapters about the seven mysteries of Tauros High! Don't miss the next chapter to try to find out what is happening ;)**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Pokémon: Poké Highschool"

Chapter 12 – Channel Intermission:

**New innovation: Profiler! You vote which character you want a profile of, and after counting the votes, the profile will appear on the next .**

Glaceon's POV:

"Ok… why are we in a hospital?"

"I also don't know." Lucario admitted, making the trio start moving down the hall.

"Last thing we know, we were in front of the TV." Kadabra declared, trying to understand what was happening at the moment.

"Doctor Lucario!"two people called in unison, making the trio turn around. They saw Minun and Plusle in light pink nurse suits.

"Doc… tor?" Lucario asked, not really understanding them. Then, Kadabra started scratching her left temple and started wondering where she had already seen that place before.

"Why did you miss the meeting to discuss the new treatment proposed by the head-surgeon?" asked Minun, complicating things even more. Glaceon was getting all confused, and was about to pass out.

"Umm… Umm… Ladies, can you help me on something?" Lucario asked. Minun and Plusle nodded in return. "Please go check the blood packs closet and see if everything's in order, if you don't mind." Lucario said, touching Minun's and Plusle's shoulders with his hands, making a tinge of pink spread through their faces. They nodded and walked away.

"Ok, how did you pull that one?" Glaceon asked, quite amazed.

"Pull what off? Never mind… They're not our Minun and lusle."

"How do you know?" Kadabra asked.

"When I touched them, I read their auras. Way diferent from the real Minun and Plusle."

"Real?" Glaceon didn't understand what he meant by that.

"The aura of this place… almost like pure electricity. This isn't like reality."

"Wait, I know where we are!" Kadabra yelled out. "But I think you won't like it…"

-INTERMISSION-

"Hey, Gardevoir!" Gallade called out loud, making her look down. She spotted him and smiled.

"Hi Gallade!" Gardevoir replied, as Gallade started to climb up the wall. "You know where the bloody hell we are?" Gallade didn't want to believe that Gardevoir was talking with a British accent.

"Bloody hell? Why are you speaking like that?"

"I don't know, mate. I simply can't stop."

"Wait… a castle, a carriage from which I just woke up in, old time clothes, a man and a woman… Isn't this just like…?"

"Romeo and Juliet?" Gardevoir asked, also deducing it. Gallade nodded, and then looked up at the sky of the night. Gardevoir then began blushing brightly, recalling that Romeo and Juliet was quite a lovely romantic story. Then she remembered what happens at the end and prefers to get out of there more than anything. "But how are we in Romeo and Juliet? It's a story."

"That, I don't know…"

-INTERMISSION-

"We're on a TV show?!" Glaceon asked, surprised by what Kadabra just said.

"It's called "Hospital Affairs". I like to watch it after studying at Fridays." Kadabra explained. "But I still don't understand how are we in a TV show without, well, cameras and settings. How are we in a TV show?"

"This isn't a TV show, but rather TV itself." Lucario corrected.

"So what should we do?" Glaceon asked. Lucario started to try to build a plan in his mind, when suddenly, he felt a strong shock through his spine and fell.

"That force… so powerful…" Lucario stood up and started looking around. Glaceon and Kadabra stayed silent, but were curious why Lucario was looking all around. He then spotted a nurse with white hair, with two very long but thin ponytails at the sides, reaching her knees. He quickly dashed towards her and touched her shoulder. Suddenly, some sort of electrical power ran through his blood, making him fall brutally against the floor. Glaceon and Kadabra automatically helped him. "Who are you?!"

"Me?! My name is…" she turned around, revealing her deep blue eyes. "Rotom." She smiled and a blue aura covered her entire body. Then, the nurse uniform disappeared, with an orange sweater replacing it… but no skirt nor pants… nor anything at all, though, the sweater covered everything. "It's been so long since I had company, that I couldn't resist not inviting you into my home."

"Wait, you made us enter the TV?" asked Glaceon, quite astonished.

"Of course? Who else should it be? I mean, it's not that anyone can do it." Rotom answered, covering her hand with the hood of the sweater and putting her hands into the pocket of the sweater.

"And how do we get out of here?" Kadabra asked, curious.

"I'll let you out, if you… play your roles." She snapped her fingers, and suddenly disappeared, raising another mystery.

"Play our roles? What is that supposed to mean?" Kadabra asked, still confused.

"I don't really know." Lucario answered. Then, a loud BANG spread through the room, and Lucario fell to the ground. Glaceon immediately picked him up. Lucario felt a strong pain spread through the muscles of his back, and he balcked out…

…OR DID HE?...

"What the-?!" Lucario asked, recovering from his black out. He was on a table, facing the floor.

"You're awake?!" Glaceon asked, astonished.

"Of course I'm awake, why shouldn't I be?"

"You were shot at the back. The bullet barely missed the spine."

"I WAS SHOT?!"

"Yeah. It seems your character operated a woman last week, but the appendicitis was at a critical point and you couldn't help her. Her husband wanted revenge."

"And Kadabra likes this show? Talking about her, where is she? And why can't I feel my muscles?"

"You're under the effect of anesthesia. And Kadabra is… operating you."

"SHE'S WHAT?!"

"Can you be quieter? It was faster taking the bullet out than closing the wound." Kadabra was in the middle of the room, closing up the wound, surrounded by many other surgeons. Glaceon was only there to give the material Kadabra requested.

"YOU'RE FOURTEEN YEARS OLD AND YOU'RE OPERATING ME?!"

"Grow up, you big baby." Kadabra said, making silence fill the room. She cut the line with a pair of scissors.

-INTERMISION-

"What do we do now?" Gardevoir asked, not really knowing how to kill time.

"We find a way out. Let me see… if this is a story, there must be a way out. But where?"

"Maybe if we end the scene?"

"But they die at the end."

"I said scene, not story."

"Yeah… wait a minute… don't they kiss at the end of this scene?" Gallade asked, scratching his right cheek, looking away from Gardevoir, blushing a bit. Gardevoir also looked away, blushing, tilting her head downwards. She grabbed tightly her skirt, nervous, and Gallade started scratching the back of his head. They looked at each other, blushing slightly. They gazed upon each other, and Gardevoir started rubbing her arm. They approached each other slowly, and smiled… Gallade touched her cheek, making her giggle, while she put her hands attached to his shoulders. They simply couldn't stop staring at each other. Their faces weren't more than just two inches away.

-INTERMISSION-

"Oh, c'mon!" Gallade yelled out, finding himself elsewhere. He looked around, and he was wearing his normal clothes again. Not the suit, but the clothes he uses to go to school. He was inside what normal people would call a bright small room. Luckily, it had a door. He got out of there and found himself in front of a very big audience. There was a long staircase, where at the end were Metagross, Salamence, Flygon and Lairon. Lairon was in a black suit, and the others were behind desks of a round row of four desks. Each one had a small electronic board.

"Gallade, please come here." Lairon requested. Gallade already knew how to get out of there. He went towards the deska and sat behind the one that had "Gallade" written on it. He recognized the show they were in.

"You guys already know what's happening?" Gallade whispered, making them nod in response.

"I just came from "Surfin' Wreck". Luckily got out before I hit my head against a tree." Salamence said, shaking his right leg a bit, which was a bit numb.

"Me and Metagross were in "Total Change"." Flygon replied.

"That program where you make total outfit changes? I wanted to see that." Salamence chuckled. Flygon hit the back of his head, in a flash of anger.

"Welcome, to the "Weakest Link"! Let's begin. Metagross, which is the longest word in the English language without vowels?"

Metagross began typing, since she doesn't talk, and she wrote the word "RYTHMS".

"Correct! Flygon, which attack is certain to cause the status ailment Burn?"

"That's easy. Will-o-Wisp."

"Correct! Salamence, what is the best way to heat up a person near freezing?"

"Umm… Umm… A hot towel?"

"Ohhhh! Sorry but know. The correct answer is: wrapping them in a long sheet of aluminum."

"Arceus dang it!" Salamence complained, making the others chuckle.

"Gallade, what are the names of the four musketeers in the tale of the Three Musketeers?"

"Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion."

"Correct! Now, to the next round…"

-INTERMISSION-

"So I performed the surgery and managed to get out of there, but refuse to do this."

"C'mon, you said it yourself. We have to play our roles."

"Glaceon, are you saying that you want to do this?" Kadabra asked, in a tone of anger.

"I'm not proud of it, but we have to. Gardevoir seems to like it."

"Yeah, but Gardevoir is… how shall I say this…"

"Fearless?"

"I would say "low minded in privacy"." Kadabra answered.

"Our next model is Kadabra." The loud voice of the mic shouted, making the audience cheer. Kadabra began walking through the catwalk, wearing a school swimsuit. Her expression showed anger, and it got even more intense when she saw the three juries: Lucario, Gallade and Tyranitar. "She is smarter than any machine, loves to read, and her talent is bent spoons with the power of her mind."

"You better give me a good punctuation." Kadabra said, in a threatening tone of voice, glaring at Tyranitar and the others.

"Well, the swimsuit suits your body, but the attitude was a bit too much. Sorry, but I give you 7 out of 10." Lucario declared, showing the card with the number 7.

"Well… your hair combines with the style of the swimsuit… I would say 6." Gallade declared, showing the card.

"I've seen better… then again, I've seen worse too. I give 6 too." Tyranitar said, showing the card to the audience.

"Only 19 points out of thirty?!" Kadabra yelled, and then marched back, swapping places with Glaceon. She then walked through the catwalk, wearing a light blue two-piece bikini.

"This is Glaceon! She enjoys romantic movies, ice cream, and her talent is to make cold sweets. Let's hear the opinion of the juries."

"Well… the bikini really makes her figure look sharper. I give 7."

"The same punctuation? No imagination Lucario? I'm giving her a 7 too. I like how her tail matches the bikini." Gallade answered, as both juries showed the cards.

"I have to admit, you look great. I give you an 8."

"Hehehe…" Glaceon laughed softly, walking away. Her punctuation reached 22. "Your turn, Gardevoir."

Gardevoir smiled and started walking, wearing the tight bikini she wore in the day she and the others went to the beach. Of course, Gallade made his best to keep his nosebleed inside.

"This is Gardevoir. She… wait, the juries already gave their punctuation!"

"10."

"10."

"20." Everybody looked at Gallade. "What? Just look at her!" Gallade glanced again, and suddenly suffered a strong nosebleed, making him fall from the chair backwards.

"Gallade, are you ok?" Gardevoir asked, approaching her friend. Gallade's eyes were spinning in dizziness, due to the nosebleed.

-INTERMISSION-

"Hahahaha! This is so fun! I haven't had this much fun in years!" Rotom said, floating in a dark room, with her light blue aura illuminating the place. "I hope this never ends! I've been so lonely. But I'm having the greatest time of all!" she laughed, not able to stop the pain in her abdomen from so much laughing stop at all.

-INTERMISSION-

Back to reality:

Manectric and Leafeon were still dancing, slowly at the rhythm of the music.

"We never really talked a lot, did we?" Manectric asked, making Leafeon think about it too.

"True… But I kinda… like dancing with you." She admitted, blushing, smiling, and looking away from his red shiny eyes.

"I like dancing with you too…" Manectric admitted. Leafeon looked at him, a bit astonished, and then smiled.

"How about we know each other a bit more? It's not like we have anything else to do besides the dancing."

"Ok… Favorite food?"

"Pop-rocks. You?"

"Strawberry cake."

"Favorite type of movie?"

"Romantic comedies."

"The same goes for me."

"Not action movies? That surprises me. Most guys only like fighting movies."

"I'm open-minded in that matter. How about… first kiss?" Leafeon maintained silent, looking away, blushing of embarrassment. "Something wrong?"

"I, uh… never… kissed." She admitted, blushing crimson.

"You never kissed anyone before? That must be a lie. You're too beautiful for that-!" he then shut up after hearing what he said. She looked at him, blushing even more.

"You think I'm… beautiful?"

"You're pretty damn cute… Those golden brown eyes… That amazing blond hair…" He put a thumb onto her cheek. "That soft skin…"

"Manectric…" Leafeon was about to approach his face, but then… the music stopped. And that was weird, because Tyranitar was supposed to be there to change the disks. Manectric and Leafeon looked at the desk, but Tyranitar was missing. They then decided that it was better to explore. All their friends of the group were missing. Manectric tried to phone Lucario, but there was only static. But Leafeon knew the scent of her sister and started following the track of smell. They ended up in front of a TV. The TV screen was glowing light blue, but Manectric saw that the TV was unplugged.

"What the…?" Leafeon asked, as she saw a light image of Glaceon on the screen.

"What is happening?" Manectric asked, not understanding it too.

"Aura Sphere!" a light blue orb flew between the two of them, and entered the TV. Then, the TV glowed brightly. The light was so strong that Manectric and Leafeon had to cover their eyes. Next thing they know, Glaceon and the others are back, wearing the dresses and suits they were wearing before they were absorbed.

"Leafeon!" Glaceon yelped, hugging her sister. Leafeon didn't really know what was happening, but hugged back. They did notice an extra person in the room.

"My head… it hurts… Wait… I'M FREE!" Rotom was out of the TV. She started jumping in happiness. "I'm free! I'm free! I've been in there for so long! Thank you, thank you to whoever did that!"

"Wait a second. Do you really think it's a good idea to be out? I mean, no one would seal someone inside a TV because of nothing." Lairon asked, wondering if it would be a good idea.

"Umm… about that… I wasn't sealed on purpose… You see, I can enter machines, but only if they're plugged in. I was chilling on a TV when someone took the plug out… I became trapped in it, and since no one really liked my pranks with a few exceptions, so… no one missed me. Got lost in time. But now I'm back!"

WELL, after some questions and getting a dress for Rotom, they enjoyed the party. Leafeon and Manectric didn't continue their talk… they saved that for later. Everyone went home: Umbreon and Espeon arguing, Gardevoir and Gallade trying to make a move, but always interrupted, and Rotom… found a place to crash for a little while: Glaceon's house.

Profiler: Gallade

Gallade is probably the most mature of the group. He isn't childish, though, he does have a weak mind in certain matters, concerning more about girls, but only in some situations, though, he does tend to receive quite the nosebleeds. He is muscled and athletic, but he is indeed smart. His main weapon is his tonfa. He likes surfing on the net, but not too much. He lost his parents when he was a child, but then he met who is probably the most important person in his life… Gardevoir.

**Hope you enjoyed, but who was that mysterious person? I hope you're anxious to find out and don't forget to vote for the profiler ;)**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Pokémon: Poké Highschool"

Chapter 13 – The Aura Kid:

**New character: requested from a friend of mine quite a long time ago. Ok, to be honest, today's chapter is going to be really short because I can't lose a single second to start writing the Christmas and New Year Chapters for these series. Enjoy ^_^**

Glaceon's POV:

"YOU AND MANECTRIC?" I didn't believe my sister. Eight o'clock in the morning and she was already shocking me.

"We connected during the dance, when you guys were all missing." Leafeon was blushing slightly.

"Then you should thank me!" Rotom had just joined our school. Though, her outfit was a bit provocative. Nevertheless, she was a good friend. She was crashing at out couch for the time being. She had been sealed in a TV by accident for decades, so, obviously, her home and family weren't around anymore. "If it wasn't for me, you two would never be alone during the dance. Not to mention that there wouldn't be any dance without me in the first place. OHOHOHOHO!"

"Yeah, yeah." Leafeon answered.

"But you two barely talk. How did you…?"

"It's hard to explain, sis. It was…" she took a deep breath and smiled. "Simply magical."

"Awwww… So cute." Rotom said out loud, making Leafeon a bit angry. Rotom's grin said "MOCKING" all over her face.

"Leafeon, calm down."

"So! You again." Me and the others noticed the voice at the end of the street. We all hid behind a street post. I recognized those two guys: the bullies of the seventh grade: Rhyhorn and Graveler.

Rhydon always wears a strange grey-armor, while Graveler always useda light brown cape, which, I have to admit, it was pretty good with his extremely wavy hair.

They were bullying a kid I never saw before. He was pretty similar to Lucario, but shorter, and instead of the shirt being yellow, it was blue.

We wanted to do something about it, but we didn't know what to do. Suddenly, a red shadowy figure dashed and picked up the little guy, running away with him. The bullies walked away, giving up on the attempt of getting something from the short guy.

"What was that?" Rotom asked, confused.

"This way." Leafeon said. Her nose was amazing to catch the smell of any moving being. We began following her, until we reached a small playground. The short kid was there, talking to a guy wearing an orange sweatshirt with a hood, two golden bands, one on each of his arms, and a white collar, jeans, and red shoes. His hair was also orange, but with a single blue highlight. His long thin tail was waving, making the flame on the end of it visible and wavy.

"Oi, oi, Riolu, you can't go around asking for trouble."

"Monferno, you know that they are the ones who come to me, not me to them. Why are you arguing with me?"

"Dude, you have a short temper. Half of the guilt goes to you if they bully you. You'll end up beating them up."

"You know, I once saw this show." Rotom somehow got between both of those guys without me or Leafeon noticing. "The kid had a short temper, and the fury made him in a monster.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Riolu, if I'm not mistaken, asked, jumping back in fear and shooting a cyan sphere towards here. Obviously, it didn't affect her, due to being part Ghost. Aura Sphere is a fighting-type attack.

"Hey, that was rude. My name is Rotom. Those two over there are my friends Glaceon and Leafeon." She was pointing at us now. We couldn't do anything but go there.

"Sorry for overhearing the conversation." Leafeon said. "It was rude of our part."

"No need to worry. I'm Monferno and he's Riolu."

"My name is Glaceon and this is my sister Leafeon. That one over there is Rotom, a friend of ours."

Riolu was sitting on the floor, looking up and down at Rotom with strange funny eyes. "Why do you only have a sweater?"

"You didn't count panties." She lifted her sweater. Both Monferno and Riolu got a nosebleed from the view.

"Rotom!" I yelled out, making her lower her sweater. "You should wear at least some shorts!"

"But I don't like shorts…!" she was replying like a little kid.

"No one is complaining about it." Monferno said, raising a "thumbs up". Of course, Leafeon then stomped his face continuously as punishment.

"So… do you go to Taurus High?" I asked.

"We don't go to school." Riolu answered.

"You should! It's really funny."

"Oi, oi, Rotom, it's your first day there." Leafeon's comment made her sweatdrop. "And we didn't even reach it yet."

"We're late!" I looked to my clock and yelled. I grabbed Leafeon's and Rotom's arms, pulling them to the school at high speed.

(Normal POV)

Riolu and Monferno looked at each other and laughed. "It seems we got some friends." Riolu said, making Monferno nod.

Profiler: Lucario

Lucario has spent his whole life fighting and dominating the aura, but that doesn't make him cruel at all. Actually, is the other way around: he is a true gentleman. No lady can resist his charm. He is a professional battler, just like the rest of his team. He met Salamence and the others when they were all 5, and have lived together ever since.

**I know, I know, it was very short, but I explained it on the top part.**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14 (Christmas)

"Pokémon: Poké Highschool"

Special Chapter – Christmas Adventure:

**The very first Special Chapter of this fanfic, and is like a gift from my part to every reader that enjoys reading this fanfic. Enjoy ^_^**

Glaceon's POV:

"Secret… Santa?" Everybody asked me in unison.

"Hai! Hai! I thought it would be funny." I had the idea of making a little game with the whole group. "Each one of us writes the name in a small piece of paper, folds it, and then puts it inside this little Santa hat I brought. Then, each one of us takes a paper. We then have to offer a present to the person we got at the 23rd of December. What do you think?"

"I don't know… How much do I have to spend?" Tyranitar asked. For goodness sake… he only doesn't suffer from pride and luxury.

"You don't have to spend a lot, but don't be all cheap. Of course, you can make something at home."

"It seems fun. I'm in!" Gardevoir said, enthusiastic for the idea. Leafeon raised her hand and nodded, confirming she also wanted to participate in the idea.

"You guys are in with this too, right?" Manectric asked Lucario, Tyranitar, Flygon, Salamence and Metagross. They all nodded in response.

"Me, Kadabra, Lairon and Gallade are also in!" Rotom said, making Lairon and Gallade sweatdrop.

"Oi, oi, don't speak for others." They said in unison.

"So, let's start." I commanded, as I took a piece of paper and ripped it in 13 pieces: one for myself, Leafeon, Kadabra, Gardevoir, Gallade, Lairon, Lucario, Tyranitar, Manectric, Flygon, Salamence, Metagross and Rotom. They wrote down their names and I shuffled the pieces.

Later (Manectric's POV):

Don't know if this is **Great** or **Horrible**. "I got Leafeon?!" I couldn't ask for help. The game is supposed to be secret, so we can't get any help. Good thing I was in the bathroom. I'm pretty cool with this kind of stuff, but I was nervous. Well, can't slow down now. Only have four days until the day limit… Well, I could get help of only one person. It wouldn't hurt to ask Lucario for some advice. I got out of the bathroom of the bathroom and joined the rest of the group to go home.

Glaceon's POV, at Glaceon's house:

Me and leafeon were both in my room, reading a book each, but Leafeon decided to break the silent.

"Who did you got, Glaceon?"

"Leafeon, we aren't supposed to tell." I glared with my blue eyes.

"Oi, oi, knowing only one person isn't going to make such a big diference, right?"

She did have a point. "…Lairon." My ears twitched a bit.

"You got lucky. I ended up with Rotom. I don't have a single clue what to offer her. By the way, where is she?"

"She went to the mall to pull some pranks. As usual."

"So, what should I offer her?"

"I don't know. I already have enough problem with having to offer Lairon here a gift too." I answered, and Leafeon approached my face, scaring me a bit with that emotionless face. "Wh-what?"

"Is it hot, or are you blushing?"

"Uh?" Leafeon touched my cheek with her index finger, and it was cold. What surprised me a lot.

"Your cheek is burning."

"Uh? That's not possible!"

"Glaceon, admit it."

"What?"

"You have a crush on Lairon, isn't it?" I stayed silent. "I knew it!"

"Shut up!"

"Glaceon has a crush on Lairon~"

"You're in the 9th or 3rd grade?!"

At Gallade's apartment (Normal POV):

Gallade just got out of the bathroom, wearing his white trousers, but nothing else. He had just taken a shower, and was drying his hair with a towel. _"I have to give Gardevoir a present… I wonder what she wants."_

Gardevoir was sitting on the couch, watching TV, with a thoughtful face. _"I wonder what I should give Gallade…"_

Yup, they got each other on the game.

Gardevoir glanced at Gallade, who was cleaning his hair with the white towel, and blushed a bit. She was gazing at his damp muscles and the pink tone across her face began turning vermillion.

"Uh? Something wrong?"

"Eh?! N-Nothing, nothing…" she began steaming in embarrassment for staring.

He put the towel over his shoulders behind his neck and looked at the TV. "A culinary show?"

"Yeah. Since Miss Flareon and Miss Vaporeon invited us to go lunch there at Christmas Day, I thought it would be nice to help them. And it could help me a bit. I'm the one who cooks."

Gallade turned around and started walking towards his room. "You know, you're a great cooker. I never complained."

Gardevoir snapped and quickly turned her head towards Gallade, but she only saw the door of his room shut. She smiled and blushed. "Arigatō."

Gallade smiled and lay down on his bed. He looked to the side without moving his head to see a photo of him and Gardevoir. He then put his hands behind his head and sighed. "I hope I don't make a mistake."

Later, at night, at Lucario's and the others' house (Manectric POV):

"You see my problem, right?"

"Hmm…" Lucario nodded, knowing why I was so nervous about giving Leafeon a gift. "First of, I think you may need to calm down a bit."

"I can't calm down, dude! I have to give a gift to the girl that I have a crush on!"

"Oi, oi, Ochitsuku. You could always give something that you can't buy."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll understand what I mean. Now, we have to go to sleep. It's already late."

Normal POV:

The 23rd of December came quicker than many thought, but everybody got their presents in time. They reunited at Gardevoir's apartment, and started the present exchange.

"So, who's the first one to give the present?" Leafeon asked, in order to start the whole present giving chain.

"I'll start." Tyranitar yelled out. He took the rectangular large gift he brought and walked towards Kadabra. "Here you go." His grin was expecting Kadabra to like the present.

She opened it and saw a large encyclopedia inside the paper wraping. "The newest edition?! Thank you." It was rare to see Kadabra this happy. "Very well." She returned to her emotionless-like state. "It's my turn. Salamence, Merry Christamas."

"I wonder what it is." He said out loud, trying to guess what it was by shaking the small box. He opened it and smiled by seeing the cool watch inside it. "Thanks!"

"It's so you won't get late for class."

"I believe it's me now." He approached Flygon and gave her the little green box with a red-crimson bow keeping it close.

"Wonder what it is." Flygon took the box and opened it, seeing a crimson necklace inside it. "Thank you Salamence. I like it a lot!" She didn't waste a single second to try it on. Salamence blushed a bit by her comment. "Glaceon, here's yours."

She quickly handled he big box to Glaceon. Glaceon stayed silent for a while, half confused. She opened up the box and saw an ice-cream making machine inside it. A wide smile formed on her face and she suddenly hugged Flygon tightly. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

"Oi, oi, calm down, Glaceon." Flygon sweatdropped.

"Sorry, got overwhelmed by the happiness. Well, this present here is for you, Lairon."

Lairon opened the wide box and found a large blade similar to his in it. "New sword! Nice! Thanks, Glaceon." Glaceon began to blush and her ears twitched a couple of times. "Lucario. Here." He handed the present.

"Thanks. Nice hat." Lucario said out loud, as he put on the cowboy-like hat which Lairon had offered him. It did look rather nice on him. "Manectric, catch."

Lucario threw a little package at Manectric, but it was no problem catching it. Manectric opened and showed a grin. He then took out of the package a set of yellow and blue headphones. "Thanks. Just what I needed."

"Now it's your turn, Manectric." Lucario informed.

"Umm… I would like to give my present in the end if possible." He answered half blushing. Leafeon decided to interrupt.

"I'll continue for Manectric. Rotom, I offer you a Lamp. Mainly because I didn't know what to give you."

"Thanks! It's my new bed!" Rotom happily accepted the lamp without any hint of sadness. "Now I think it's my turn. Here you go, Metagross." Rotom said, giving her a little pack. Metagross looked inside and then blushed, something that wasn't very common to see: her facial expression changing. She then sweatdropped and took out of the bag a pair of panties with a pixel pattern. Everybody else sweadropped too, and looked at the cheery Rotom. "Hope you like it. Now, your turn to give a present."

Metagross sighed and saved the pack. She then took out a cartridge and threw it at Tyranitar.

"A game you designed? Nice!" Tyranitar thanked, saving the cartridge in his pocket.

"Seems like it's my turn to give a gift and it is for you, Leafeon." Manectric said, giving the box to Leafeon. She opened it, and blushed by seeing it's content.

"Is this…?"

"Hai." He answered nodding, as he raised the small mistletoe from the box, astonishing everyone quite a bit. He then put his right arm around her narrow waist and made them closer, still holding the mistletoe. Their noses touched, and they felt each other's breath pressing against their lips and skin. Suddenly, Manectric and Leafeon crossed lips, both with their eyes closed. About 7 seconds later, they separated.

"Thank you."

"Merry Christmas." He answered. Glaceon had shining eyes to see that her sister finally kissed a guy. Of course, the others simply smiled, not wanting to ruin the moment between those two. But then, Gallade and Gardevoir looked at each other and laughed lightly.

"We got each other, didn't we?" Gallade asked, stopping his laugh. Gardevoir smiled and nodded.

"Koko ni iku." (it means "Here you go") Gardevoir gave the box to Gallade. Gallade of course gave his gift to her as a response. They opened at the same time. Gallade found a picture frame in his box, while Gardevoir got a mirror.

It was a happy moment for everyone. Especially for Leafeon. She almost couldn't sleep with what had happened to her. Her crush was the one making the move.

24th of December:

"Luxray!" both Espeon and Umbreon called for him. They found him in the mall, with a couple of bags. Last minute shopping, probably.

"Hi girls. What's up?"

"Hi." They both replied, breathing a bit heavily because of the running. Suddenly, they gave him a box each.

"Uh? For me? Thanks!" he said, taking the boxes from her hands. "Actually, I have something for you two too." He gave each of them a small box too. They smiled in return and then walked away.

"By the way! Would you like to come tomorrow for Christamas lunch?" Espeon asked.

"I'll be there!" Luxray answered, waving goodbye. Umbreon and Espeon smiled and then walked away.

At the old playground:

"Rotom?" Monferno asked, surprised by seeing Rotom there. Riolu was also a bit surprised.

"I came here to invite you two to come to tomorrow's Christmas lunch. Interested?"

Monferno and Riolu looked at each other for a couple of seconds and both then grinned at each other. "Sure!" they answered in unison.

At the 25th of December, everybody that was invited appeared at Glaceon's house. Of course, it was a bit tight with so many people there, but nevertheless, they all enjoyed it. Rotom made things faster by manipulating the oven, and Gardevoir, Umbreon, Espeon and Flygon helped Vaporeon and Flareon cooking. Manectric was a bit nervous about whether or not revealing about the fact he had just started dating Leafeon to Jolteon, but it was went pretty well. Everybody had their gifts of the previous day (though luxray had to wear his two new scarfs around his arms), and everyone enjoyed the food. Lots of laughs and cheers to everyone present ^_^

**Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you'll enjoy it as much as they did ;)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review, love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Pokémon: Poké Highschool"

Chapter 15 – Back To School – Back to Drama:

**Back for one more chapter. I've been focused on finishing Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend that I haven't payed attention to this one. Here's one chapter to make you all a bit happier.**

Glaceon's POV:

I was sitting on the couch, trying to do the Chemistry Homework. Mom, dad, and Flareon had left some time ago to make Arceus knows what and Leafeon had left this morning to go on a date with Manectric. I was left alone with Teddiursa and Rotom. Rotom was bored, trying to pass time by making a hand stand with the help of the couch, like a little kid.

"I'm hungry…" said Rotom. She's been living with us ever since she came out of that TV, but my house isn't that big.

"We just finished eating lunch." I answered.

"But I'm still hungry."

"Well, you can have an apple, or a pear, or whatever you want. I'm busy making homework." That damn Chemistry subject is difficult.

"You're still making that? I made it in a second with the computer."

"There's a difference between using the Internet to make your homework and using your mind instead. Wait, that's it! I'm calling Kadabra! She knows everything."

I phoned her and invited her. She didn't leave so far away, so it didn't take more than just 6 minutes for her to come.

"Hi, Glaceon." She said, after she entered. She didn't need to bring her books. "What are your doubts?"

"I don't understand this here."

"Let me take a look." She took my book away from my hands and after two seconds… "You need to multiply, not divide."

"That makes more sense." I said, sweatdropping, laughing a bit at the end.

Kadabra sighed. "Mataku, if it weren't for me, how would you even reach ninth grade?"

"Hahahaha!" Rotom laughed, but she shut up when we both glared at her.

Then, Leafeon came in. We were a bit surprised at first. She went over to the sofa, grabbed a pillow, and curled around it, smiling and with pink tinged across her face.

"How was your date with Manectric?" Rotom asked, curious like a little kid.

"It was… simply amazing." She answered in a soft voice. I guess she really was falling for Manectric.

"Guga?" Teddiursa asked, not really getting what Leafeon was talking abot. She crawled towards Leafeon and she was picked up.

"You're still a bit young." Leafeon joked. Leafeon never was like this. She was always a bit to the emotionless side, like Kadabra, but of course, she wasn't so drastic.

"You really received the boost, didn't you?" I asked, quite amazed.

"You might say that." Leafeon answered bluntly, still in her soft voice.

With Gardevoir and Gallade (Normal POV):

"Why am I always the one washing the dishes?" asked Gallade, washing the dishes in the sink, as Gardevoir watched TV, sitting on the couch.

"If you want me to wash the dishes, then cook lunch." Gardevoir answered, laughing a little bit.

"Oi, oi, you know I can't cook." Gallade answered, sweatdropping, making Gardevoir laugh. He took his forearms out of the sink full of water and soap and cleaned them. "Can you at least help me?" he asked, approaching Gardevoir, still trying to dry his arms.

"Then you'll have to catch me!" Gardevoir said, standing up, getting out of the couch, giggling a bit.

"It's going to be like that?" Gallade asked with a smile, as he began to chase Gardevoir, which wasn't difficult. He caught Gardevoir by her waist. She had her back turned to him, since she previously tried to run away. Both laughed a bit, Gardevoir struggling to get out of Gallade's lock. Then, accidently, Gallade stepped onto her skirt and made him slip, making both of them fall. Luckily, Gardevoir had turned around once more. She landed on her back, and Gallade got on top of her. Both had their eyes closed, but they opened them slowly. "Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly, in a fast speed.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She answered smiling. Gallade smiled in return. They blushed a bit, eyes half closed. They began approaching each other, completely closing their eyes.

"Hey, do you two have a problem with the gas? Espeon is complaining that the water doesn't turn hot." Umbreon asked, coming in, without even knocking. She then snapped and blushed as she saw Gallade on top of Gardevoir, almost kissing. Gallade and Gardevoir turned to her, and Umbreon stepped back. "Sorry if I interrupted something." She said, shutting the door. Gallade glared at Umbreon through the doors, and Gardevoir simply giggled a bit.

At Monday (Glaceon POV):

"Did you hear the news? We're having a new teacher." Kadabra's words made me get a strange chill. Like if I already knew it was going to be something bad, yet familiar.

"What's it teaching?" Tyranitar asked, curious.

"I think it's Biology, not sure. I just overheard the conversation between Sharpedo, Milotic and Hariyama-sensei."

"Class, sit down."

Oh no! I know that voice… please no, please no, please no, please no, please no! For Arceus' sake, why?! Why her?!

"I'm Victreebel, your new Biology teacher for the rest of the year."

Me, Leafeon, Gardevoir and Kadabra hit our heads onto the desks, making everyone else wonder why we did what we did.

"Oh! If it isn't my old students, all grown up. Of course, only one of you is grown the right way." Victreebel-sensei said. Answer was obvious: she meant Gardevoir. For goodness sake, why is she here?! She's going to make school hell all over again!

"I'm sorry, Victreebel-sensei, but could you start the lesson?" I didn't want it to happen again. 7th and 8th grade were already bad enough, I don't need 9th grade to be the same.

"Who's this friend of yours, Glacy?" I still don't know if she calls me that on purpose or not.

"I-I-It's L-L-Lairon, Madame." Victreebel made the old dirty trick to position herself right in front of Lairon, making him stare at her revealing cleavage.

Why me…?

Profiler: Kadabra

Straight As. That's her signature phrase and moto. She can memorize everything she sees or reads. Her rival is Metagross, with some obvious reasons, but that is only in school. She seems mostly emotionless, but she is a great person. She prefers books to computers.

**Wow! Victreebel-sensei is back?! I wasn't expecting that 0.0 Will Glaceon and the others suffer all over again? Will Gallade and Gardevoir ever be able to make a move? Hope you keep tuned.**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Pokémon: Poké Highschool"

Chapter 16 – Trusting Issues:

**Victreebel came back, and she won't leave the living hell of them.**

Glaceon's POV:

"Ok, girls, time to plan something." I reunited the girls of the class in the empty gym during lunch break: Leafeon, Kadabra, Gardevoir, Ratata, Magikarp, Flygon, Metagross, Pikachu, Ambipom, Deerling and Rotom.

"If I can suggest something" Deerling started. I think I've never described her: pink eyes are the only thing that doesn't change color; during winter, she dyes her hair brown, along with her long ears, and wears a cute brown attire and black shoes. "We could just let this situation flow."

"I don't think that's an option." Ratata interjected. "C'mon, she didn't stop in the seventh grade after our vote of silence."

"But what's so bad about her anyway?" Rotom asked. Flygon and Metagross were kind of with the same doubt. They aren't aware of the situation.

"She is simply pesky. But she makes every little trick of the book to make us suffer." Kadabra explained, while reading a little book she had in her pocket.

"How? Give us an example."

"She ruined my shot with Feebas." Magikarp was the first to talk, but none of us knew she once had a crush on Feebas. That's new to us. She realized what she said and she blushed.

"Wait, when did you like him that way?!" Ambipom asked, very surprised.

"Last year. He helped me out with something and we started talking once in a while. When I was going to ask him out, Victreebel-sensei made me trip and my face landed on some sort of pie that someone had left in the bench. Everyone laughed and I hopped away…"

"So that's what happened!" Ratata said. She remembered the event, but didn't know details.

"That was cruel." Flygon admitted. And I swear, I saw Metagross snap for a single second.

"If she ruins my relationship with Manectric, I swear to Arceus she'll pay." Leafeon admitted, and with reason. We once saw Victreebel breaking up a couple, because the girl annoyed her a bit.

"Don't worry, Manectric loves you, you're fine." A moment of silence filled the room after Flygon said that. Leafeon knew Manectric liked her a lot but not love.

"R-Really?" Leafeon asked, blushing crimson, hiding her face from the rest. She then stood up. "If you excuse me, I have to give a big kiss to a certain someone." Leafeon said, leaving the gym. Well, she just gave a big step without knowing, so it wasn't surprising.

"Anyway… anyone has a plan?" Gardevoir asked out loud. "I don't want all that happening to us."

"You're lucky. You are the one she hates the less." Kadabra stated.

"Why do you say that?"

"She aims for the ones that have less… body shape. And sincerely, your body is amazing! Chyu!" Pikachu explained, glaring at Gardevoir, along with Ratata and Magikarp.

"Umm… thanks. I think." Gardevoir said, sweatdroping, feeling a bit uncomfortable by their glares.

"C'mon girls, let's go. We'll just have to think about this later."

Laion's POV:

"Hey, Boldore!"

"Uh?" Boldore turned around by my call.

"Hey, dude, would you mind answering me something?"

"Go ahead."

"I noticed Glaceon and the others had kind of a bad reaction to Victreebel-sensei. What was all that about?"

"Well, Victreebel-sensei kinda likes to make the girls jealous."

"Why?" Then another question popped into my head. "And how?"

"Do you remember when sensei put herself in front of you."

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you remember what you saw."

"Burned in my brain."

"Exactly." Boldore's last sentence was what made me snap.

"Whoa… She does know how to trick people."

"Stick around and you'll see more."

"What exactly are you meaning with "more"? You mean more tricks or more "more"?"

"More tricks."

"That's a relieve… I think."

"Hey guys."

"Hi Mawile." Boldore said. I deduced Mawile was the girl with the yellow kimono-like dress (but with an end similar to bellbottom pants), black sleeves, red eyes and the dark hair that extended to a long ponytail.

"Hi Boldore, Lairon. Would you two like to help out Class B? I need you to sign this."

"What is it for?" Boldore asked, as I signed the paper.

"Is to kick out Professor Sharpedo out of school."

"Then I'll sign it with pleasure." Boldore said, signing it. I began to laugh by what he did. "Last time the guy made me do a whole assignment for the ability "Sap Sipper", and I don't want to do it again."

"Ok, thanks. Hey, you there!"

"AHHH!" I yelled in scare and surprise when Mawile turned around, showing the pair of huge, black, toothy, jaw-like horns with a yellow spot on its surface on the back of her head.

The next day (Glaceon POV):

"Glacy, can I have a word with you?"

There we go again. I knew I shouldn'0t have taken so long to clean up my table. I was the last one in the classroom, not counting Victreebel. "What is it, sensei?"

"I know something that you might consider… interesting." Her tone scared me a bit.

"I heard Lairon back talking about you to that girl Mawile."

"WHAT?!"

"They seemed to be enjoying quite a few laughs."

"Oi, oi, I know Lairon, he wouldn't do that." I didn't want to believe Victreebel-sensei. It was an obvious lie.

"You sure seem confident about it. But yet not sure." Victreebel sensei said, finally leaving the room. The doubt hovered around my head for a long while. I didn't want this to turn in a matter of trust issues, but…

"Did you talk on my back with Mawile?

"What? Where did that come from?!" Yup, I went talk to him.

"Did you or did you not?"

"Of course not, why would I do that?"

"I heard that you gave quite a few laughs with Mawile."

"Ok, where the hell did that one come from?"

"From Victreebel-sensei."

"So this is what Boldore meant." That one confused me. "Ok, Glaceon, you know Victreebel, don't you think is a little off here?"

"Ok, ok… sorry about that. But I'll keep an eye on you." I have to admit, I took that lie a little bit too much to the extreme.

"One last question: why are we in the janitor's closet?"

The door suddenly opened, making Kadabra and Gardevoir enter the tiny room.

"H-Hello…" Gardevoir said, sweatdroping.

"Let's get out of here!" Leafeon said from outside the room.

"Not without Gardevoir." Gallade answered.

"And Kadabra."

"Yeah, yeah, and Kadabra."

Profiler: Gardevoir

Very smart, but not close to Kadabra's level. She is a kind and thoughtful person, always ready to help anyone. As mentioned many times before, She has the body every girl dreams to have and every guys dreams to see. She has a crush on Gallade, but still not able to make a move without getting interrupted. She is innocent, not able to really understand what it means for a guy to have a nosebleed.

**This... didn't turn out… as I expected… I couldn't make it any better like I had in mind, but it will get better somehow. Hope you review it **

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Pokémon: Poké Highschool"

Chapter 17 – The Fight and the Lessons:

**Today, you should learn a lesson or two about friendship.**

Glaceon's POV:

"I'm not saying I don't like them, I just think they aren't as good as the originals." What Gallade said as he and Gardevoir aproached our tabel in the classroom called the whole group's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Kadabra asked, curious about the argument.

"I said I prefer to remixes of songs, but Gallade keeps saying the originals are better." Gardevoir explained, raising a quite intriguing thought to our heads.

"Originals are better, no doubt." Leafeon broke the silence.

"Leafeon, you must agree that some remixes are better than the originals." Manectric replied. This sentence made everyone back off a bit. In my head, it was 'DANGER ZONE! DANGER ZONE! DANGER ZONE!'.

"For example...?" Leafeon and Gallade asked in unison.

"Let me see... Those Nightcore Remixes are legendary. "Comatose" becomes way better in Nightcore than the normal version in my opinion." Manectric justified.

"And "His World" rock version is way better than the original one." Gardevoir added.

"Kadabra, help us out." Gallade requested, relying on Kadabra.

"Classical melodies lose their whole meaning when remixed." Kadabra supported, making more of a point.

"And..." Tyranitar entered the argument too. "If we're talking about Nightcore too, anyone will agree when I ask if "Headstrong" is better in the original version than Nightcore version."

"He has a point." Gallade continued.

"Everytime We Touch is better when as a slower version. Way better." Gardevoir didn't want to lose the argument. She sometimes can be stuborn in winning sometimes.

Lucario entered the conversation. "And "Papercut" is way better as Nightcore."

Everyone ended up joining the arguement, for various reasons, like Rotom entered because of the Techno Remixes. I personally didn't care. I like all the types of music and remixes, so I didn't care so much for the Arguement.

Magikarp's POV:

The argument of Lairon and his friends was getting bigger... and bigger... it already had formed in a large cloud of fighting. Me, Ratata and Boldore kept staring at the cloud increasing on size. What shocked us was Galceon getting out of it by "pushing a door" of the cloud. She left the cloud and "closed the door", walking awayout of the classroom.

"Hey, Magikarp, I heard you have a crush on a certain someone." Boldore said to me. I imediately glared at my best friend Ratata. She sweat droped, laughing a bit.

"So what, I think Feebas of class B is cute, sue me."

"Calm down, I only told Boldore about it. Why don't you go talk to Feebas? Didn't you say that you tried to ask him out once?" Ratata asked, trying to make a point.

"I haven't talked to him since I ended with a pie in my face. I doubt he even remembers me."

"Didn't you just said that you ended with a pie in your face?" Boldore asked, chuckling a bit. Ratata and I glared at him and he backed off, sweat droping, rethinking on what he said. "Maybe I should go hang with Machoke and Pansear." He walked away.

Ratata pulled me to class B. I've always been scared of class B. Mainly that Krokorok guy. But Ratata helped me out... pushed me, to be more precise. We managed to get to Feebas. His spiky light blue hair was quick to spot. I melt when I see those white triangular eyes with the dark pupil... and I like his outfit: the beige shirtwith the chunky brown spots, and the similar large knee-lenghtned shorts with three dark strips on each side.

"H-H-H-Hello, F-F-Feebas." I screwed it up all over again.

"Hi, Magikarp. It's been a while." He remembers me! "How've you been?"

"G-G-Good, thanks."

"Slow down, fish, you might trip." That voice... it was Snubull from 8th grade. She always wore that annoying pink dress with pink spots, her eyes are brown, and her hair is pink, tied up on the sides, with the points black.

"Hey, back off, Snubull." Ratata warned, helping me out.

"You're one to talk." It was Snubull's bullying partner, Murkrow. He is also from the eighth grade. He always wears that stupid hat, the dark long-sleeved sweater and beige pants, plus the dark shoes. Oh! And he always carries around that air soft gun with him. His dark eyes can intimidate anyone.

"You're nothing but two short clumsy girls." Snubull started insulting me and Ratata. After a short while, something surprised me...

"Oi,Oi, you shouldn't insult people. Why don't you keep those to yourself, since you're such a big person?" Feebas asked, standing up. I guess that somehow made the trick. Murkrow and Snubull walked away.

"Thanks, Feebas." I thanked him. After all, for once, there was someone who cared about me.

"No sweat." He answered. He was taller than me, but was still considered "short". I blushed by seeing his grin.

"Hey, Feebas! Help me out here!" that was Mightyena's voice, echoing from the other point of the room.

"Coming. Sorry, have to go with Mightyena present the school to the new student, Butterfree. See you around." Feebas said goodbye and walked away. Me and Ratata glanced at each other and tried to figure out what to do next.

"That boy..." Oh no! Absol! "he is in danger." Absol is this guy from class B, a guy with crimson eyes, white hair, with a dark blue pointy stripe on the right side of his head. He always wore dark blue boots, dark blue t-shit, white trousers and a long white trench coat. He is known for being able to detect disaster, so people often leave him out.

Later that day, when everybody was leaving school, on their way home (Glaceon's POV):

Everyone was still arguing about that thing about the originals and remixes, and they expanded from music to movies too. I wasn't in the mood for fighting with my friends, so I took off on my own.

"Oi, Oi, who are you?" I knew that voice. That was Rhyhorn. I turned around and saw him sanding, with Graveler and Onix, they're new friend.

"Hey, I don't want problems, I just want to go home." I didn't want to fight them anyway. I walked by them and proceeded on my way to home. But I didn't guess that Graveler would use Mega Punch against my back. I fell, feeling pain running through my body. "What's the deal with you?!"

"No one invades our territory and leaves without a warning! Stomp!" Rhyhorn informed, jumping into the air, pointing his foot towards my back. Of course, I quickly dodged the attack. And didn't wait to reply.

"Ice Beam!" a light blue orb appeared in front of my mouth. It then released multiple light blue lightning, hitting them, completely freezing their bodies. It seemed over. For a while. The sound of shattering ice echoed and I turned around, and Onix dashed towards me, wrapping me around with his serpentine like body.

"Girls shouldn't fight." His dark eyes shined while saying that, crossing his bare arms. He fixed his grey-rock hair, so it would have a spike. His body was a bit unsettling to me: multiple rocks attached to each other with a head and two arms in the beginning.

I was losing air for a bit there, so my tail turned into iron and I slammed it against him, making him let me go. But when I landed on the ground, Graveler punched my stomach with his right fist, showing his malicious grin. I didn't know what to do now. The pain was too much for me too run. I fell on my knees and Graveler picked me from my hair.

"Diamond Dust!" I yelled, surprising them. Suddenly, the area was covered by large amount of strange snowflake-like things. When it cleared up, I managed to escape, thanks to Monferno.

(A/N: Diamond Dust is a climacteric phenomenon, which consists on the following: if the temperature is low enough, it will freeze the water vapor present in the air, thus creating this dust like effect.)

Monferno had spotted me on the street and helped me out when things were ugly.

"You ok, Glaceon?"

"Yes, I think so. They're pretty violent..."

"Hey, but you managed to counter them, didn't you?"

"But if it weren't for you, Graveler would still be holding my hair."

"Hey, could've been worse."

I suddenly coughed, covering my mouth with my mouth. But I felt something wet soaking my hand. I took my hand away to examine it, and I became wide-eyed.

"Is this... blood?" I asked Monferno. He took a look and had a similar reaction.

"I think so. You should get that examined."

I decided to check it tomorrow. I managed to get it unnoticed for the rest of the day.

The next day (Normal POV):

"This will teach that Feebas guy not to try to mess around with us." Snubul said to Murkrow. They were setting up a prank for Feebas. According to their sources, Feebas was doing a project in that room alone, for the Subject of Technique, taught by Milotic-sensei. Magikarp, Ratata and Ambipom were just around the corner, and when they spotted the duo, they immediately interjected.

"What are you two punks doing?" Ambipom asked, with a bit of anger in her tone.

"We are going to give a lesson to that dimwit Feebas for trying to stand up to us." Murkrow explained, as Snubull climbed off the ladder. They had put a bucket on the top of the door, so it would drop its content on top of someone.

"How?!" Magikarp asked, worried.

"Not that that's anything to do with you, clumsy shortie, but we're going to soak him with an ink that takes months to take off." Snubull answered, taking the ladder off the way. The door opened... and they all gasped to see that the one who took the hit wasn't Feebas, but yes Milotic-sensei.

"You two are so in trouble." Ratata said, laughing under her breath, mainly because Milotic seemed furious.

"Oh no..." the duo said in unison, sweat droping.

"You two sshouldn't try to take revenge on people who didn't make anything bad to you." Milotic explained, as Feebas left the room and joined Magikarp and the others.

"Are we going to be punished?" Murkrow asked, in curiosity. Snubull hit the back of his head, because he asked something he shouldn't.

"Well, I should, but I think that's more of a job for Hariyama and Shapedo to take care of." The two of them began to pray to Arceus. "And..." She began to glow golden, and the ink on her dress and skin was sent against Murkrow and Snubull, covering them in ink. Feebas and the others laughed, thinking that it was a good paying for what they had tried to do. Milotic turned to Feebas and winked. Feebas nodded in reply.

"Hey, Magikarp." He started.

"Yes?" she asked, a bit nervous.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" his question not only made Magikarp steam and blush madly, but Ambipom and Ratata giggled silently to each other.

Meanwhile, in the school's infirmary (Glaceon POV):

"What's the problem, Glaceon?" Nurse Weavile asked, as Magcargo and Blissey prepared the beds of the room.

Weavile – she has crimson eyes, dark spikey hair, with a bang on the back of her head, painted red, wearing a nurse outfit, but black with red details, and a feathery tail.

Blissey – she has red cute eyes, curly and wavy long pink hair, and wears a pink and white apron, slippers, and pink socks. And the apron has a "pouch" where she has a large egg.

Magcargo – she has yellow eyes, red hair, knoted up on the back with a dark blue ribbon, with two large bangs on the side, and wears a long red sleeveless dress.

"Well... It's kinda embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it. So, what's wrong?"

"I was injured yesterday... quite heavily. I would like no one to find out, so please keep it betwen us." Weavile nodded to my request. It was pretty simple after all. I showed her the bruises and injuries from yesterday's battle. They wrapped some bandages around the injuries and requested the senseis for me to spend the rest of the day resting.

At first, I thought I would have the whole day by myself, since everyone was still fighting about the damn argument about the remixes and all that. At least that's what I thought.

"Glaceon, you here?" Lairon'a voice. It was definetly Lairon's voice. I didn't want anyone to see me right now at all. "C'mon, I know you're here. Magcargo told us where you were.

"Then why aren't the others with you?"

"They're too much in the fight to think about other stuff." Lairon answered, taking the curtain out of the way, so he could see me. "What happened?"

"I got into a fight and was beaten up. Nothing serious."

"How many injuries?"

"Well, two strong it's from Graveler, and a strong injury caused by Onix." I informed, blushing a bit. It was an embarasment to tell Lairon about how I was beaten up so easily.

"Come with me." He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

"Ouch! Ouch! Slow down!" I complained a bit. It hurt a lot after all. He dragged me to the classroom, where the rest of the gang was arguing. The loud noise seemed to be annoying Lairon a lot.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Everyone turned to Lairon, surprised by his shout. "For Arceus' sake, this fight has gone far enough! We have been so focused on the damn fight that we haven't been able to notice Glaceon's condition."

"Condition?" Kadabra let the question escape.

"I was... beaten up by Graveler and his gang." Everyone looked down, after some of them gasped. I was a bit embarrassed about telling them that.

Gallade clenched his fist and stepped forward. "This started because of me, and I will be the one ending it. Where are Graveler and the others?"

Lairon and the rest of the guys grinned.

They found Rhyhorn and the others. Gallade, Lairon, and all the other guys beat them up real quick. Kadabra caught everything on tape. Now it's on our 'Funny Videos' Folder on our laptops. I got to spend some days at home, nursed by mom and Flareon to get better. Flygon and Kadabra helped me out with the Homework... though it was Leafeon who called them, and it was to help her.

Profiler: Flygon

Nice to everyone, but a bit too energetic sometimes. She enjoys adrenaline a lot, though she hates fear. She doesn't like haunted houses at all. She protects her friends whenever she cans, and is quite emotional sometimes.

**Everybody, make an appointment for Valentine's day, because I will post a very special chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**(PS: all the characters are human. Some people haven't realized that These characters are indeed human that are similar to Pokémon)**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Pokémon: Poké Highschool"

Chapter 18 – Pure Love:

**Valentine's Day, everybody! I hope you enjoy this chapter for everyone who doesn't have a date for today. Just kidding. PS: These characters are human, yet they are similar, very similar to Pokémons. For those who haven't figured it out yet, once again, they're humans with the names and abilities of Pokémons. That is all.**

**PPS: This chapter involves a bit more that many of you may expect. Any reclamation will be taken in account and I will expect you to accept to forgive me.**

Gallade's POV:

Ever imagined what it is to wake up in the middle of the night unexpectedly? Neither did I.

"Gallade! Help!" It was about 4 in the morning. Gardevoir's cry for help made me jump out of my bed, and run to the living room… which is also the kitchen. I was only wearing a white t-shirt and boxers, and Gardevoir was wearing an apron. I grabbed the fire extinguisher and pointed to the oven, erasing the small fire.

"If I may ask, Gardevoir, what the hell?!"

"Sorry. I was half-asleep."

"Why are you cooking at…" I checked a clock in the living room. "4 o'clock in the morning?"

"I was…" she didn't answer me.

"What?"

"I was trying to make a good chocolate recipe." Gardevoir blushed slightly from what I could see. Then I looked down and took a look at the apron. She turned around to save some utensils, and since she wasn't wearing anything besides apron and underwear, I suffered from a nosebleed. I managed to hide it.

Later that same day, 13th of February (Glaceon POV):

"Gardevoir, why are you yawning so much?"

"Nothing much… I've just been making chocolate during the night."

"Chocolate?"

"For Valentine's Day, Glaceon. I want to make a really good chocolate." Her answer made me think for a while. Valentine's Day was right tomorrow and I don't even know how to make chocolate.

"Can you give me a recipe for chocolate?"

She yawned and took out a little card and gave it to me. I read the card and it was more detailed from what I expected. She yawned again.

"Why are you yawning so much?"

"I've just been cooking for the past two weeks at... 3 till 5 in the morning." Gardevoir answered, as she slowly fell asleep, blushing a bit. She looked pretty cute, I must admit that. "Nyaah..."

With the guys (Gallade POV):

"Dudes, I don't know what to do..."

"What's the matter?" Lairon asked, curious by my statement.

"I found out Gardevoir has been cooking in the middle of the night to make Chocolate."

"And where's the problem, bro?" Tyranitar asked, not understanding my point of view.

"What if the chocolate isn't for me?"

"Dude, it would be more probable Leafeon giving a huge pile of chocolate to Tyranitar here and that's impossible." Manectric replied, making Tyraniat sweat drop.

"Ok, ok, but if she gives it to me, how should I reply?"

"Say thanks and wait for White Day." Salamence's answer was too damn simple.

"Gee, thanks, I didn't thought of that possibility. Anyway... So, from who do you expect to receive chocolate from?"

"I'm quite popular, so I have quite the number of opportunities." Tyranitar answered, pretty confident. Yet, all the others besides Manectric put on thoughtful faces.

The day went fast, except for me. I wasn't able to sleep, because I ccouldn't take the image of Gardevoir out of my head.

Glaceon POV:

"Ok, Leafeon, lets try this out." We both put on aprons and prepared to throw ourselves to work... and we forgot to do homework, but that is another problem to handle, and the less important.

...…

"We let it burn..." Leafeon said, taking the chocolate out of the oven. But it maintained the heart-shapes. I hope it would be good for our goal. Mine was catching Lairon's attention, while Leafeon wanted to make out with Manectric for an hour.

The next day, at school (Normal POV):

"Hi, Leaf." Manectric said, as he noticed Leafeon's presence. He didn't understand why she had her hands behind her back (instead of being behind his neck for a kiss). "What are you hiding?"

"N-n-n-nothing!"

"C'mon, tell me." Manectric's curiosity made him try to peek behind her back to find out what she was hiding. He was already expecting the small box with chocolate.

"They're burnt..." Leafeon admitted, as Manectric took the box into his hands. He opened it and took a bite. He maintained silent, and her blush increased in intensity. "How is it...?"

"It's delicious." He answered after giving a quick kiss on her lips, astonishing her a bit. She blushed and giggled.

"R-Really?"

"Would I lie?"

"Of course not." Leafeon answered, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips firmly against his, and he held her tightly against him. "Hey."

"Hm?"

"Wanna play some games with the chocolate?" Leafeon's question astonished Manectric quite a bit. He drooled a bit. "I guess that's a yes." She giggled again, and kissed him once again.

"Wait a sec." he broke the kiss and looked around. He then dragged Leafeon into the janitor's dark closet. "We'll have more privacy here. Don't you think so?"

"You're right." Leafeon answered softly, putting a piece of chocolate in her mouth. She wraped her arms around Manectric's neck and she kissed him. They got to play "keep away" with chocolate and the tongues.

With Magikarp (Magikarp's POV):

I looked into the classroom of grade B. I made sure no one was there, so I hopped into the room and started to wonder if I should or shouldn't give Feebas the chocolate I made him. I spent the whole night making the chocolate... but I didn't had a single clue if it was a good at all. I hopped into the classroom (hard to walk with a... sleeping bag. I don't really know what it was). I then tripped on the desk and managed to drop the box on his table (somehow it landed perfectly fine), and I... hit my head and fell unconscious. It wasn't long until I woke up, but right after my eyes opened, the bell rang (just lost my lunch break). My ears were clear and my eyes opened as wide as they could be. I didn't want to be spotted there in the classroom. My mind ocured with the craziest plan ever: since the door wasn't an option, I had to jump out the window... it wasn't anything knew. After all, I was the best at jumping in the whole school. I took a chance and jumped before anyone entered. I though I was safe... until the sleeping bag got stuck on some sort of loosen metal hanger. I was someone looked out of the window. Mightyena, the girl with the black dark hair, the deep red eyes, the cute gray ears, and the gray sleveles turtleneck and pants outfit was adorable, which looked great with the long dark clawy boots and long gloves. She was amazed and sweat droped when she saw me. I hope she didn't think that something weird was going on. I took out the note book and a pencil I had, and started drawing requests about what to do. She was still in shock, but she helped me out. She tapped Butterfree's shoulder, because I asked for assistance.

Butterfree was very cute. Her eyes were soft crimson, her hair was purple, but was mostly covered by the hood of the her long-sleeved purple dress, wearing blue mittens and legings. She used goggles, but she would mostly keep them on the forehead, and what was the most noticeable on her was the pair of white beautiful wings.

Anyway... I asked them to ask Feebas how the chocolate was. They agreed and they turned around, to ask Feebas. I couldn't hear anything, but I smiled when they gave me a thumbs up. I blushed and turned around, so I could take glance at Feebas, but his eyes met mine. I turned red and jumped in surprise. Then I noticed – I wasn't hanging anymore. I fell. I did saw Feebas, Mightyena and Butterfree try to look through the window. Luckily, I fell onto someone. Boldore.

"Magikarp, you're my friend, but what the hell!?"

"I fell from the second floor. Sorry, Boldore-kun. But why are you here?"

"I was trying to find out who gave me the chocolate and the card. Somehow, I ended up here, and then you fell on my back." Boldore's explanation was believable. I decided to help him out.

Mightyena's POV:

I couldn't believe Magikarp had fell from the second floor. She was famous to be able to jump over mountains, but it still worried me. But, problems later. I day dreamed the entire class, and the bell rang. I became nervous because of what I was going to do next. I took out the box of chocolate I was about to give to Absol. He's so hot and lonely... I guess that's why I made him the chocolate in the first place. I stared at the box I was going to give him.

"Is that for Absol?" Butterfree, my table coleague, asked.

"Yeah. He is mostly lonely, so I guess this could be a step to start a good friendship."

"Then go, girl!" Butterfree pushed me. I somehow ended up right in front of Absol. I blushed and became silent. I gave him the chocolate box and waited for a response. The box was taken out and I looked to his blank expression, blushing as much as I could. He murmured, thanking me, and he began eating the chocolate. He murmured that he liked the chocolate, which made me blush a lot.

At class A, during the break (a hole they had on the schedule) (Normal POV):

"Wow! So many admirer's!" Pansear was amazed by the quantity of chocolate Tyranitar had on his table.

"You see, my friend, even though I'm a bastard most of the time, that's part of my charm." Tyranitar explained, enjoying a bite of the pile of chocolates. Pansear wasn't really sure what Tyranitar said, or even if Tyranitar himself knew what he meant.

Pansear sighed. "I didn't even get one single piece of chocolate."

"Maybe you don't have the looks. Always with that yellow sweater and red pants, no wonder the girls didn't give you anything yet."

"Gee, thanks for trying to cheer me up." Pansear replied sarcastically.

"Notice I did say "yet". And turn around, Ambipom has been bowing towards you with a chocolate box on her hands for a while now."

Pansear didn't understand what Tyranitar meant with that. He turned around and was surprised to see Ambipom in the condition Tyranitar had described. He took the chocolate box off her hands and stared at it for a while. Ambipom raised her upper body, showing her blushing face.

"I... I hope you don't mind that they're burnt." She said to him, hoping that he wouldn't mind.

"I love burned food!" Pansear's words made Ambipom blush even more, in surprise. She put her hands against her cheeks, and her long hair bangs of the side, which were hanged up with the fingered-like hair clips rose up and made a heart-shape, which was her signature ability when feeling happiness.

Glaceon witnessed the whole thing. I've was getting slower, and she still hadn't given her chocolate to Lairon. But she had too! She summoned all her courage, and moved to Lairon.

"Lairon..."

"Yes, Glaceon?"

"Umm... Umm... Here!" she handed the box full of chocolate. He was puzzled for a while, but then took the box into his hands. He stood up and, surprising Glaceon, he kissed her cheek. She began to blush madly red, and steam began to come out of her head.

"Thank you, Glaceon."

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You're w-w-w-welc-come." Glaceon was about to faint from such feeling she was experiencing. Her smile was pure, and her ears twitched continuously. Lairon chuckled a bit, happy for seeing Glaceon like that.

Meanwhile, Gallade was at the roof, hearing to some of his music by the MP3 player. He was still deciding on what to say to Gardevoir if she gave him any chocolate.

At Umbreon and Espeon's school hall, the two sisters were having an argument.

"Give up sis, I'm giving him the white chocolate I made!"

"My dark chocolate is better! You give up!" Espeon replied against Umbreon.

Umbreon and Espeon's were fighting to see who would give the chocolate they made to Luxray. As a coincidence, Luxray was approaching them, sighing. Both of them hid the chocolate boxes behind their back.

"What's with the sighing, Luxray?" Umbreon asked, half worried.

"Is anything wrong?" Espeon's asked, also worried.

"Well, it's sort of dumb really... Just another Valentine's Day alone. Marvelous." He answered, scratching his right ear a bit, with his eyes closed.

"You're spending Valentine's day alone?"

"That is surprising." Espeon's continued. Both then remembered about the chocolate thing.

"Please accept the chocolate I made!" Both of them revealed the boxes and presented them to Luxray. He was astonished, to say the least. His crimson eyes opened to check about if the chocolate was real.

"Woah... Uh... Thanks!" He opened the boxes and stared at the content. "White and Dark Chocolate? My favorite is Milk Chocolate but these are nice too! You made them yourselves?"

"Y-yes! Even if it isn't your favorite, I hope you enjoy the white chocolate I made." Umbreon admitted, blushing a bit.

"And I hope you like dark chocolate too. Why don't you try them?" Espeon suggested, hoping her chocolate would have Luxray's approval.

And thus, chaos began. "Hm... Which shall I try first..."

Espeon used her telepathic power, trying to send a subliminal message. "Mine! Espeon's!"

"Wow. Telepathy Espeon? Nice."

She blushed, because she meant only to send a subliminal message, not communicate with his thoughts. Umbreon glared at her sister, without Luxray noticing it.

"I do like Dark Chocolate..."

Espeon smiled in victory, as Umbreon cursed Espeon under her breath.

"Buuuut..."

Umbreon's eyes began to shine.

"Espeon do you mind if I try the White one first? I mean I never really tried that much white chocolate before. I'm curious."

"G-Go ahead." Espeon was a bit mad. Umbreon's tail began to wave in happiness.

Luxray ate a piece. "Hey! This is very good! I think I actually prefer this to Milk Chocolate!"

"Really!?" her blush turned crimson and she smiled widely.

"Is it that good...?" Espeon asked, with a tone of voice that hinted jealousy, but only women were able to detect it.

"Yeah!" Luxray doesn't know a thing about jealousy. "Ok now lets see yours, dear."

"D-dear?" Espeon's face was tinged with a scarlet shade. But then, Umbreon pinched Espeon's tail.

"Oi, Oi, don't get that idea." Umbreon whispered.

Luxray took a piece of the dark chocolate into his mouth. "My goodness..."

"_Is it that bad?!" _Espeon was afraid about the outcome.

"ITS DELICIOUS! It instantly melts in your mouth!" Luxray adored the chocolate.

"Really?!" Espeon's kitty smile appeared on her face. This time, jealousy spread on Umbreon's face.

"Yup! How did you two manage to make such good chocolate?"

"Call it beginner-one day before's luck." Espeon's answered, still blushing.

"I think that's the generic term." Umbreon confirmed. "And by the way..." She and Espeon's took out tickets from their back pockets' a total of three tickets. "If staying alone on Valentine's Day is the bigger of your problems, Flareon, mom and dad were going to this amusement park, but they can't go, so we got three tickets."

"Wanna come along?" Espeon's asked, hoping for a positive reply.

"I can't really say no, can I, huh? Alright I'm in!"

At the hall:

Salamence and Lucario crossed paths.

"Got any chocolate?"

"Not yet, Lucario. How about you."

"Just as much as Tyranitar."

Salamence sighed. He was feeling that no girl was interested in him.

"Save your sighing, Salamence." Lucario pointed towards Salamence, and he turned around. He was surprised to see Flygon, with a chocolate box in her hands.

"Flygon?"

Her blush was subtle. "This is for you." She handed him the chocolate. Lucario silently chuckled, as Salamence thanked her. He opened the box and tasted the chocolate.

"Wow! It's delicious." Salmence hated chocolate, but was a good actor. But, he knew what he was tasting was more her feelings towards him without his notice.

Flygon at first thought Salamence was lying, since she knew Salamence hated sweets, but she saw the grin of happiness on his face and she couldn't protest.

Lucario was enjoying the view of seeing his life-long friends making progres, but then something came to his mind. "Has anyone seen Metagross yet?"

"No..." Flygon replied, finaly noticing that her best friend didn't appear for the day.

"And where's Kadabra? She hasn't come either." Salamence noticed.

The three of them decided to reunite the gang to check up on the two missing girls.

At the Teacher's Lounge:

"Today was a calm day to the students." Sharpedo sensei admitted, sitting down on a chair, putting his arms on the squared table. Hariyama and Noctowl joined him.

"Got anything, Sharpedo?" Noctowl asked, while correcting some tests.

"Nope. I hate chocolate anyway. Everyone knows that." Sharpedo informed, putting his hands behind his head and putting his feet on the table, crossed, making the chair lean a bit. He had good sense of balance though.

"But not even a card?" Hariyama asked, curious.

"Do I look like 14 year old kid? You two didn't get anything either anyway." Sharpedo informed, but he was proven wrong. Both of then had received a chocolate bar from Victreebel-sensei each. She bought them from the school sale. "Good grief."

"Excuse me, Sharpedo."

"Uh?" Sharpedo looked to his right, finding Milotic-sensei next to him.

"Here." She handed him a box. She put it on his chest.

"I hate chocolate."

"Keep it. And open it. Might have a surprise in it." Milotic said, crossing her arms, holding her elbows with the opposite hands, and walking away.

She left Sharpedo curious. Sharpedo opened the box, already expecting the horrible view of chocolate chunks, but he grinned when seeing multiple cubes of caramel in it. He sat properly and began eating.

"Hehehe! Free snack! And it isn't bad!" He was putting many cubes in his mouth at a time, not wanting the crusty snack to melt before he could enjoy it. Noctowl and Hariyama looked at each other and face palmed when seeing Sharpedo's reaction to the gift. He didn't really care for what they thought, and he quickly finished the snack. To his surprise, he found a photo at the bottom of the box. It was a pic of Milotic-sensei, wearing a bikini, and the photo had a soft lipstick mark on it. Sharpedo knew Milotic didn't wear any make up. He grinned and took the photo out of the box. He didn't show it to Noctowl nor Hariyama, and saved it in his wallet.

At the streets:

"Riolu! Monferno! Where are you?" Rotom was looking for her "street" friends. She had a box of chocolate she wanted to offer them. She knew they didn't had many friends, so, she thought it would be nice to hand them out some chocolate.

"Rotom-neechan?" Riolu asked, already considering Rotom his sister. Monferno was right behind him, and they walked towards her.

"What up?" Monferno asked, as they sat down on the ground.

"I brought a treat to you. Hope you like it."

"HELP!"

Riolu heard the girly stream, and he immediately ran to its origin. He found Graveler and his gang again. This time, they were bullying a younger girl. She had the same height as Riolu, deep brown eyes, and shoulder-lengthened brown hair, with two large fluffy bangs on the side, partially beige at the lower half. She was wearing a brown attire, collar-less, with cotton fluffy edgings, and a pair of beige leggings.

Riolu quickly beat them up, as usual.

"You ok?" Riolu was worried about if Graveler had done anything bad to her.

"I'm… I'm fine, thanks." The girl answered. Riolu blushed a bit, finally able to see her beauty clearly. She kissed his cheek, making him blush madly. "I'm s-s-sorry. My name is Buneary."

"I'm Riolu. Nice to meet you."

"Thanks…" She was speechless for a while. Suddenly, she tripped and suddenly kissed his lips, by mistake. Both were blushing and their eyes couldn't be more open. He didn't have a single though for some seconds, until his mind kept repeating.

"_What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?!"_

She separated her lips from his, gently and softly. She looked away, blushing, and gave him a card. He took it, and before he knew, she hopped out of there. Monferno and Rotom witnessed the whole thing. Riolu looked at the card.

"Is this a… Phone number?" Riolu asked himself, reading the many digits.

"Hooked up on Valentine's Day? Now that's quite a long shot." Monferno was happy for his buddy.

"Well, since Riolu already had his treat, I guess this chocolate is all for you." Rotom handed the chocolate to Monferno and started walking away. Glaceon and Leafeon soon showed up and after greeting the guys, they dragged Rotom to Kadabra's house, to check up on her. Monferno got a nosebleed when he got a glimpse of Rotom's panties.

At Kadabra's place:

The whole gang was happy to see that Kadabra and Metagross simply stayed home for the day and not suddenly vanished.

"Why did you miss school?" Glaceon asked, as Manectric and Leafeon started making out on Kadabra's bean-bag. Everyone else was staring at them, except for the three girls.

"We missed class because Valentine's Day is starting it's best show and we wanted front road tickets." Kadabra explained, leaving Glaceon puzzled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Gallade and Gardevoir, of course. We planted cameras all over their place to see them confess their love."

"But you don't even know if they will or not."

"Believe me, according to mine and Metagross's calculations, it's either today or never." Kadabra seemed pretty sure, so Glaceon only had one question left.

"I only have one question left. Can we watch?"

"Of course. We didn't miss school for nothing." Kadabra answered, smiling. Glaceon knew Kadabra was mostly emotionless most of the time, but when it came to romance, Kadabra would always have a shine in her eyes.

Tyranitar didn't have much interest, and Salamence was in the same pace of thought. Metagross simply didn't even care about the matter… but she stayed anyway. The rest of them began staring at the wide screens, ready to see the show.

Just like all of you are going to see.

Gallade and Gardevoir entered the apartment, and by the looks of it, Gardevoir still hadn't given him the chocolate.

They had a BIG dinner alone, with candles and everything. The candles were blown by the soft breeze that came from the opening of the window in the living room. It was late, but they let the room dark. Gardevoir stared at the window, as Gallade was trying to pass time by simply sitting on the couch, trying to doze off his thoughts. But it started snowing, and it caught his attention to Gardevoir.

"Can't sleep?"

"More or less." Gardevoir answered, still staring at the snow. Gallade joined in, and also stared at the snow.

"Sure feels like Winter." Gallade said, appreciating the sight.

"Sure is… What's your favorite season?" Gardevoir asked, as something had popped into her head.

"Winter. What about you?"

"I also like Winter." Gardevoir then changed her expression of happiness to something similar to sadness. "But, why do you like Winter?"

"I don't really know. I like it, don't know why."

"You know why I… like Winter?"

Gallade noticed her expression, and became a little worried. "No. Why?"

"Because we met at a Winter's night." Gardevoir answered, smiling, and blushing. Gallade maintained silent, not really knowing what to reply to her. "Let's keep gazing." She said, smiling at Gallade. Gallade looked out in the window, and also began smiling. They continued for a while. "This makes me think… what would my life be if I left the apartment?"

"What?"

"I think about it once in a while… what would my life be if I left the apartment."

Gallade simply became wide-eyed. He was simply astonished (so as the others). Gallade maintained silent, and Gardevoir looked down. Then, she felt Gallade trapping her in a hug, in less than one second. Gardevoir blushed, very astonished. She slowly put her arms around his shoulders, hugging him back.

"Please… Don't leave me…" Gallade whispered loudly, blushing a lot. Gardevoir also became very astonished, and her blush became deep red. "I love living with you… I simply don't know how I could live without you… I'm even afraid of thinking about it. Might seem arrogant and greedy, but I really want my life to be like it always has been: waking up in the morning, you cooking breakfast with an apron and your hair a bit messy, at weekends watch a couple of movies with you, hearing your humming while you cook dinner, washing the dishes while hearing your laugh from the comedy shows, waking up knowing I had you right in the next room… I simply want it to stay like that, even if it's greedy, because… you're in it."

"Gallade…" Gardevoir tightened the hug as much as she could. "Every time I thought about that… I never smiled. Not even once." She then had an idea. "Then…" she broke the hug and moved to her bedroom, leaving Gallade in a state of confusion. Then, she came back with a blanket and surprised Gallade, as she put it around her body and over her head.

"What is…?"

"It's a veil." Gardevoir said, smiling, blushing madly, approaching Gallade. "You said you wanted me to stay with you… so…"

"Then… May I…?"

"Sure."

"Gardevoir… will you marry me?" By that, Glaceon and the others became astonished, but were making silly smiles (Glaceon and the girls with sparkling eyes, including Kadabra).

"Yes."

Gardevoir and Gallade moved to the center of the room, and looked at each other, both blushing and smiling.

"Umm… I don't know what to say…" Gallade said, looking a bit away.

"Doesn't really matter what you say, but yes that you say it." Gardevoir said, smiling, blushing even more.

"Then… Let's see… I, Gallade, accept Gardevoir as my wife, and I swear to love her, even after death separates us…" Gallade said, blushing madly, with his eyes closed. He opened one eye and saw Gardevoir looking right to his face.

"Perfect. Now, we have to kiss." Gardevoir said, closing her eyes. Gallade approached his head to hers, lightly touching her lips with his, feeling her soft breath, and pressed his lips to hers, making both blush crimson. Gardevoir never felt such warmth in her entire life. After 5 seconds, they separated. Gallade was feeling a bit embarrassed and looked away a bit, rolling his eyes.

"How… was it?"

"Just as I expected." Gardevoir smiled, and Gallade became astonished by the comment.

"What?"

"Your lips are dry." Gallade put his hand over his mouth, hiding it. "But…" Gallade looked at Gardevoir again, directly in the eyes. "It was also… very warm. Very, very warm…" Gardevoir moved in and kissed Gallade again. "One more… It's a… It's a bit cold."

"Sure." Gallade smiled, and moved in for another kiss.

"One more." Gallade kissed Gardeoir, once more. "One more." Gardevoir said, making Gallade kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. By reaction, Gallade put his hands around her waist, deepening it even more. Then, they separated after 15 seconds, and then, Gallade picked Gardevoir up.

"I have to practice." Gallade said, smiling, making Gardevoir blush. Gardevoir wrapped her hands around his neck, so she was sure she wouldn't fall. Gallade sat down near the window, with Gardevoir on his lap, still covered by the blanket. They both looked through the window, appreciating the snowflakes, falling from the sky.

-EXTRA FEATURE!- (Ok, this scene might contain inappropriate content. Yet, I hope you'll be tolerant about it and any reclamation will be taken into account. I hope you accept it)

Gallade and Gardevoir kept looking through the window, appreciating the snow. They finally expressed their love for each other. Gardevoir had her head leaned against Gallade's chest, locked in a hug. None of them could fall asleep, and both were blushing.

"Gallade…"

"Yeah?"

"I… would like you to… do something…" Gardevoir said, looking away.

"Anything." He answered softly, kissing her forehead.

"I… I…" she hesitated during her request. "I want us to become one." She said, with a determined look. Gallade made an astonished look, sweatdropping.

"Y-You mean…" Gallade said, not finishing the sentence. He began to blush even more, turning almost red.

Gardevoir kissed his lips for a couple of seconds and nodded, smiling. "Yes…"

"But, what about…"

"I'm on the pill, don't worry."

"I wasn't really thinking about that." Gallade said, sweatdropping. "Don't you think we're… well, too young for this."

"Gallade…" Gardevoir kissed him again. "Love doesn't choose age." She said, with a seductive look.

Glaceon and the others decided to leave the scene… but Kadabra decided to keep watching and tape it.

They had moved to Gallade's room, so they could be in the right setting. Gardevoir was lying on his bed, with Gallade on top of her. Both of them weren't wearing any sort of clothes, and Gardevoir was covering her chest with her arms and blushing madly.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Y-Yeah… b-b-but… b-be gentle… it's my f-first time." Gardevoir whispered, scared, uncovering her chest. Gallade looked at it, not able to stop staring.

"Don't worry. It's my first time too." Gallade said, making Gardevoir feel somewhat secure. "You're beautiful." Gallade said, looking at Gardevoir's face, making her blush and smile blissfully. She raised her hand, and locked it in his right hand, making their hands linked. Her fingers fit perfectly in the gaps between his. "You ready?"

"Yes…" she whispered, kissing Gallade. Gallade moved forward, making Gardevoir smile blissfully and close her eyes, making a couple of tears fall down from them.

"You ok? Did I hurt you?" Gallade asked, deeply worried about if he had hurt her. "I heard it hurts the first time…"

"It's ok… If it's you Gallade…" she said, putting her other hand on his cheek. "Please continue…"

He smiled and called for her name. "Gardevoir…"

"Gallade…"

The next morning:

Gallade and Gardevoir were hugged, not wanting to let each other go. They had underwear on, after the long night. Their hair was a bit messy, which was only natural after all.

Gallade's eyes began to open, due to the light emerging from his window hit them. He looked down, and smiled seeing Gardevoir's gentle smile and calm face. He lowered a bit, so their heads would be at the same height and started pecking her cheek softly and continuously with his lips. It was just like a flesh pillow to his lips.

Gardevoir slowly opened her eyes, and woke up. "Stop that, it tickles…"

"You liked it last night." Gallade began tightening his hug, want to feel her perfect body against his.

"Stop that… you're crushing me." Gardevoir informed, making Gallade loosen his arms a bit. "I'm just a bit tired..." she added, blushing.

"What time is it?"

"About… 10 AM."

"We're late for school… Well, better late than never." Gallade said, as he started to stand up. Suddenly, he felt something envelop his right wrist quickly, calling his attention.

"We could miss only one day. It's Friday after all…" her voice was adorable. Gallade snuggled under the covers again and his eyes crossed with hers again. Both then leaned and shared another kiss… Gallade took a glance at the chocolate box next to a photo of the two of them on the nightstand.

Happy Valentine's Day! And if you have that special someone, don't back off in telling.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, I apologize if the content of this chapter was even against the age restriction. Once again, I do hope you did enjoy reading it.**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Pokémon: Poké Highschool"

Chapter 19 – Baby Problem… Number 2:

**Today's chapter is a chapter I based off another story I read in a long time, and I think it was a shame that it wasn't completed. So, I thought it would be a lot of fun to write something like it ^_^**

Glaceon's POV:

"Here you go, Teddiursa." Flareon asked me to feed Teddiursa this time. I gave her some sort of apple pulp. It was fun hearing the soft giggles from the baby girl.

"Guga! Gu…!"

Well, but I had to go to school. Flareon came back, of course. I rushed to school, not wanting to be late. A start of a new week isn't always pleasant, but arriving late at the start of a new week is definitely not good. Well, I entered the room, and everyone was staring at something. I was curious, so, I looked towards the same direction, and I was… surprised. Happy surprised. Gallade and Gardevoir were making out. Not violent making out, or easy making out, it was simply perfect, like from a movie, but… realistic. It was noticeable the smiles they were making.

"Manectric, we won't lose!" Leafeon said, but only me and Manectric heard it.

"Uh? What are you talking about?" he asked back. Before he knew, her tongue was already inside his mouth. Leafeon can be competitive sometimes. "I don't what was that, but was… kinda cool." Manectric admitted. I started laughing, of course. The bell rang and everybody sat down on their seats.

"Good morning, students." Noctowl-sensei said, entering the room. "Today, we'll have a joint lesson along with 9B and Magmortar-sensei."

Magmortar? He was quite young for being a Professor. His hair seemed like fire (red with an inner yellow area). He always wore a red long-sleeved shirt with the picture of a yellow flame in the center and a large black and pink collar, pinkish-red large pants, dark boots, but what scared me the most was the flamethrowers he carried. A bag pack to fuel the cannons he always held, in other words, his flamethrowers. And his eyes were menacing and scary. The only thing that makes him less scary than Sharpedo-sensei is the fact that he is mostly calm and doesn't bite.

We all moved to the classroom next to ours, Class B. There were some extra desks, so we had to seat next to some of them. We, 9A, never had any sort of problems with class B, but most of us weren't exactly the best friends. Actually, since 9A was a bigger class than 9B or 9C, they joined the classes. Remember Gengar? She's there.

We moved to the auditorium, and Krokorok welcomed us with a squirt of a small water gun to our faces. Krokorok was the "gangster" of the school, to say so. Spiky brown hair, green eyes, a band aid in between them, add a malicious grin, and there you go, a Krokorok. Also, he wore: black knee and elbow pads, brown boots, shorts and fingerless gloves, and a t-shirt with dark stripes and a pink area on the front. He and Tyranitar were buddies.

"Krokorok!" the Gastrodon Twins yelled. The were completely identical, not counting the outfit and hair color. While Gastrodon-W (the older one) had pink long hair, reaching her chest and wore a dress summer dress and a brown jacket with yellow outings and pink spots, with a couple of curved "horns" on the hood she always had over her head, Gastrodon-E (the youngest) had short blue hair, reaching her neck, and wore a blue turtle-neck dress, and a green jacket with multiple yellow stripes on the outings, and the hood possessed two wavy "horns". Both of them had dark circular with wide white irises and both the hoods of the jackets had a figure similar to an eye equal to theirs.

"You shouldn't..."

"... do things like that!" Gastrodon-E completed Gastrodon-W's sentence. Must be that twin stuff me and Leafeon don't have.

"Nice trick." Gengar admitted, but she stepped back by seeing Feebas, Mightyena and Butterfree's glares.

Absol was by himself, as usual. The only person who would approach him was Muk, a guy made entirely by... I don't even know what it was. He only showed one eyes and a strange wide grin (strange because he had no teeth), and he "molded" his hairstyle, as long but not very distinctive. He had to strange habbit of jumping into people, as a way of "hugging" them, yet it was more like crushing them. He was probably the only guy who Minun and Plusle didn't try anything with. The two of them were chatting with Pelliper, a nice girl who had a job at the post office and the school paper. She had deep dark blue eyes, short kinda spiky blue hair and wore a sailor suit, a large white beret which had two long wing-like ornaments on the side. She never leaves home without her big brown bag.

Mawile was talking to her two best friends (both guys): Girafarig and Starmie.

Starmie seemed like a regular boy, but he had the same problem as Machoke (maybe even worse): he only wore a speedo. As for his hair, it's purple and ridiculously spiky, with large spikes. His eyes were violet and he also had a small crown which had an octagonal red gem in the center.

Girafarig, on the other hand, had clothes. His eyes were brown and his hair was blond and puffy. He wore a white bandana on his forehead, a yellow sweater with brown spots and hood (which had some red triangles on the outing), and dark trousers with a chain and the figure of a strange pair of eyes and smile imprinted on the rear.

Then, we had Volbeat and Illumise. Pretty much the Gallade and Gardevoir of this class, but hadn't make a move yet.

Volbeat wore black trousers with a chain (just like Girafarig), a black and red jacket, a yellow-stripped blue t-shirt, and a strange bandellete with a pair of black and yellow curly-twisted antennae. He had yellow eyes and hair which matched the color of his t-shirt.

Illumise had blue eyes and purple hair, on the other hand. She usually wore long black boots, a dark attire-jacket (which had some sort of wings on the back), long gloves, matching her boots equally, wearing underneath the unzipped (until halfway through her body) a yellow and blue shirt. She also wore a bandellete with thick oval yellow antennae.

Sableye was probably preparing some sort of prank. That purple outfit of casual clothes didn't fool anyone. His ears were crazily spiky and diamond clear "maniac" eyes. His claws were scary, to tell the truth (he aced Geology easily, though).

And the last two to describe, Lilligant and Whimsicott. Lilligant is the lead actress of any play she enters, since her pale skin, orangey eyes and green hair. She usually wears some sort of fancy clothing, mainly a green large skirt, and a large hair clip resembling both a flower and a crown. Whimsicott is a tanned guy with fluffy white hair (almost like it was cotton) and orange eyes. He wore a brown vest, and a white-khaki t-shirt and knee-lengthened shorts.

Where was I? Oh yeah! We moved to the auditorium. It was so Professor Noctowl and Magmortar-sensei could brag about some sort of machine they created that supposedly would manipulate time and space, basing it off some sort of legends and old theories.

"Alright, kids, we're about to make history." Noctowl-sensei declared.

"I thought this was Science." Tyranitar joked, making everyone laugh.

Noctowl and Magmortar glared at Tyranitar, but then turned back to the machine. They turned it on, but it seemed to not be fully prepared, since it began to steam. We all hid under the chairs and covered our ears.

BAAM!

An explosion. The machine exploded. We were fine, it wasn't anything major, and the machine still had remains of the main structure. But there was one thing we all didn't thought it was possible.

"Uweeeeeh! Uweeeeeh!"

Some minutes later:

"Ok, this has to be kept between us, our jobs are at stake here!" Magmortar requested.

"YOUR MACHINE EXPLODED AND TRANSFORMED OUR FRIENDS INTO BABIES, AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT YOUR JOBS?!" It was me who yelled. Aparently, the explosion of the machine made some of our friends turn into babies, these being: Leafeon, Gallade, Gardevoir, Kadabra, Ratata, Minun, Plusle, both Gastrodons and Krokorok.

"Umm... Actually, they're toddlers, not babies." Noctowl corrected me.

"WHAT'S THE FREAKING DIFERENCE?!"

"Toddlers are able to function better than babies who depend on parents more. For example, toddlers can walk or say simple words, while babies cannot. But medically speaking, it's hard to tell since the ages of babies and toddlers often overlap each other." Noctowl explained. "But at least they're ok."

"THEY'RE FREAKING BABIES!"

"TODDLERS!" he yelled back, twisting his head around, making me silent. "I know you're in panic, but you have to calm down. They aren't hurt at all physically."

"You're right..." they all just looks like chubby baby versions of themselves. Accordig to Magmortar, they shrunk and rejuvenated due to the time factor of the machine and the clothes shrunk because of the space factor included in the machine.

Gallade and Gardevoir were the most silent ones, sitting with their back against each other's. The Gastrodons were fighting over some notebook so they could rip it. Ratata was eating a huge block of cheese, Kadabra was laughing while reading a book (incredible, uh?), Krokorok was acting like a gangster to both Minun and Plusle, as Lefeon tried to defend them.

"We'll, what are we going to do? We can't go to their parents and say "Your offspring was accidentally transformed into a baby", now can we?" Lairon asked, bringing up an interesting point.

"We'll try to make the machine reverse the process. But it might take a few days." Noctowl explained. "Maybe we could tell their parents that they're staying in school because they offered to help in a project here with the teachers."

"That seems legit." Salamence admitted, picking up Krokorok, so he wouldn't mess with Leafeon and the twins.

"But what about them?" Mightyena asked, pointing to the babies. She picked up Kadabra and looked to her face. Kadabra still had that emotionless face she usually had. "Aren't you the cutest thing?" Kadabra sweat dropped.

"Mightyena has a point." Absol admitted, picking up the Gastrodon twins. They were scared when he picked them up.

"They have to be taken care off, but it has to be by someone who is involved in this mess, since if someone finds out, Magmortar and I are going to be fired. So, in other words, it has to be you people."

"WHAAAAAT?!" Flygon and Manectric asked. Manectric had Lefeon in his arms and Flygon had Ratata in hers.

"We'll, to people per toddler, it seems that it's a good plan, don't you think?" asked Magmortar. "Plus, I have a friend who owes me one. He has a hotel with lots of free space, you could live there with the toddlers until we finish repairing the machine."

"Ok... I think." Magikarp said, not sure if it was a good idea.

"Since there are more of you than babies, we'll pair you up, and the rest has the responsibility of getting stuff to the ones who are acting like parents, like food and diapers for example." Noctowl-sensei explained, and we all nodded in response. "Great. So, Lairon and Glaceon, you'll take care of Gallade."

Imoved towards Gallade and picked him up. Gardevoir had a sad face when I picked him up, and Gardevoir became wide-eyed.

"Waaaaaaaaahhh!" she began crying and sobbing loudly, making everyone cover their ears.

Lairon had Gallade in his arms now, but he was punching and kicking Lairon wildly. "I don't think that's a good idea!"

I quickly picked up Gardevoir and she approached her to Gallade. Gallade calmed down and Gardevoir stopped crying. Both toddlers touched each others hands, like a high-five.

"It seems you'll have to take care of two. Can you handle it?" Noctowl asked us.

"It won't be that hard. They're calm when together." Lairon answered, sure that he could handle the business.

"Ok then... Who else volunteers for the job?" no one raised their hands to Noctowl's question. "It seems I'll have to pair you up. Magikarp, you'll take Kadabra, since she doesn't seem to be the neediest."

Mightyena didn't want to give Kadabra, but she had to. She passed Kadabra to Magikarp. The three girls sweat dropped, since it seemed they were simply passing a notebook hand-to-hand.

"I'll help Magikarp out." Feebas offered, not wanting Magikarp to be alone in taking care of Kadabra.

"Very well. Now, since you're friends with Ratata, Ambipom, you'll take care of her, and you'll help, Pansear."

"What? Why?" both of them asked in unison.

"Ratata eats a lot, Ambipom is handy, since she can control her hair like tails, and Pansear will be perfect for the cooking." Noctowl-sensei's explanation seemed to make sense. Flygon gave Ratata to Ambipom.

"Can I take care of Leafeon? I mean, she's my girlfriend after all."

"With the help of Metagross." Noctowl affirmed, as Metagross approached Manectric, silent as usual.

"You little brat!" we all turned to see Salamence tied up, and baby Krokorok grinning and laughing.

Lilligant decided to speak. "How did he do that?"

"I just remember some sort of blur and next thing I know, this happens."

"Bad Krokorok!" Flygon said, picking him up. Salamence then managed to free himself from the ropes.

"Krokorok seems to like Salamence and to obey Flygon. You two will take care of him." Noctowl indicated, making Salamence go to the emo corner.

"And since we shouldn't separate twins, Mightyena and Absol will take care of both Gastrodons, and Volbeat and Illumise, you'll handle Minun and Plusle. Everyone agrees?"

"I do!" Mightyena said, picking up the Gastrodon twins."

"Great. Until the machine is repaired, you'll have to live the so called hotel, and you'll be dismissed from school during that. Of course, we'll justify it, somehow." Magmortar explained, starting the repairs of the machine.

And as so, we went to the hotel. It was a beautiful hotel, modern deco if I'm not mistaken.

It was given to us keys to our rooms, and they seemed to be all scrambled and separated. I mean, the hotel had 15 floors and our floors almost never touched. Anyway...

"This seems comfy." I admitted, entering the hotel room holding Gallade, followed by Lairon, who was holding Gardevoir.

"I must say the same. I'll check the rooms while you check the kitchen, k?" Lairon asked, wanting to know more about his home for the next few days. I nodded and put Gallade on the couch. Lairon put Gardevoir next to Gallade and we walked towards the various divisions. I went to the kitchen, and it seemed that nothing was missing from it. The gas was working (that was a relief). "Ummm... Glaceon?"

"Yes?"

"We have a problem here."

"What is it?" I went over to Lairon's location and I realized what it was. "You must be kidding me..."

"Only one bed?!"

In spite the room being wide and large, it only had one bed (king size, if I'm not mistaken). The only other room was the kids room, which had two bassinets.

"It seems that one of us has to sleep on the floor."

"No dibs!" He put his finger on his nose.

"Lairon...!"

"Ok, ok, I understand. But I'm not getting up if the kids cry during the night."

"Deal!"

We shook hands to closed it.

"Guuuu..." Gardevoir was pulling Lairon's pants, calling his attention. He looked down and she was rubbing her eye.

"She must be sleepy. Put her to sleep while I check on Gallade, ok?" He nodded at my suggestion. I ran to the living room and Gallade was also almost asleep. I picked him up and went to the kids room too. Lairon was already covering Gardevoir, but when I passed by it, Gallade started moving like Magikarp when nervous. He pointed towards Gardevoir. "You want to sleep next to Gardevoir?" He nodded. I did as he had requested: I put him next to Gardevoir as Lairon pulled the blankets, covering the two of them.

"Gallade: scoring while still just a baby." Lairon said, as he saw how Gallade and Gardevoir were smiling.

"Toddler." I corrected him.

With Magikarp and Feebas (Magikarp's POV):

Feebas and Kadabra seemed to be glaring at each other, somehow. Kadabra was standing up, while Feebas had his knees bent.

"What are you two up to?"

"She's been making this face since we arrived, and it's bothering me a bit." Feebas explained. It was true that Kadabra was mainly glaring at him. She turned to me and started smiling, signing so I would pick her up.

"This is kinda strange."

"What?"

"Kadabra has always acted like a big sister to me, to tell you the truth. She would help me out with everything. Now, it' like the opposite." I explained, as I gave her to Feebas. "I'll grab a bottle of milk. She must be hungry or something."

Feebas POV:

Magikarp left the room and went up to the kitchen and I turned back at Kadabra, who was glaring at me again.

"Oi, Oi, you understand every single word we're saying, right?" She nodded. "Then let me guess: you, as a big sister figure to Magikarp, want to help her out and you don't really like me at all. As so, you're trying to drive us apart, right?" She nodded again. "You do know there's only one bed here, right?" She nodded again, this time with a little annoying malicious smile. "Why are you smiling?"

With Manectric and Metagross (Manectric's POV):

"This place isn't bad. Only one bed, but I'll sleep on the couch." I said, but I got no response from Metagross. Leafeon, on the other hand, clapped. It was cute. "This feels a bit awkward to say the least. My girlfriend transformed into a one year old and I'm the one taking care of her." Still, only silence. "You know, we need to invite people so I can talk without feeling ignored." More silence. "TALK FOR ONCE!"

With Absol and Mightyena (Normal POV):

"There's only one bed...?" Absol asked, as Mightyena put Gastrodon-W on the couch.

"Guess we'll have to sleep next to each other." She joked.

"Ok." He answered, making Mightyena notice that he actually wasn't joking.

"I was joking! Joking!"

"I'm not. I won't try anything anyway." He answered, putting Gastrodon-E on the couch, next to her sister. "I'm phoning Muk to get some food here. I'll be outside." He said emotionlessly, opening the door, moving into the hallway, and then closing the door. Mightyena was a bit in shock, but then a question popped up.

"Why did he say that he won't try anything?" She asked, blushing red, with an angry cute face. The Gastrodon twins looked at her, then looked at each other, and then started laughing. "What's so funny?!"

With Illumise and Volbeat:

"Hey, Illumise, how do you want to do this? Each one of us takes care of only one if one of them cries, or by turns?" Volbeat asked, putting Minun and Plusle in the bassinet.

Illumise was changing the channels, searching for some sort of baby channel so the twins could watch. "Maybe turns. It seems fairer." She answered, thinking it was the best option to chose from.

Volbeat turned to Illumise, and the little babies started talking. "Dada! Mama!"

"Are they saying...?"

"Dad and mom?" Volbeat completed. Both of them began to blush madly, embarrassed by what the little kids just said. Volbeat began scratching the back of his head, as Illumise started rubbing her right ram*

"I'm going to the bathroom..."

"I-I-I'll stay here with the kids."

With Flygon and Salamence:

"Bam!" said the little Krokorok, shooting some sort of plastic bullet against a tied up Salamence.

"Stop it, you little brat!"

Flygon exited the kitchen and saw Salamence yelling at crying Krokorok. "Salamence! You shouldn't yell at him!"

"But he- But I- ARRRGH! I'm never having kids."

With Pansear and Ambipom:

"Weeee!" Ratata squeaked, as Pansear gently threw her up to the air like a little rocket.

"She seems to like it." Ambipom admitted, as she read a magazine. "Hey, you ok with there only being one bed?"

"I don't mind, as long as you don't try anything funny." She answered, making him blush.

"_Should I tell her tonight? I want to tell her... but will she accept it?"_ Pansear asked himself in his mind, blushing a bit. She heard her laughter and blushed a lot more. _"Why does her laugh make me blush?"_

**Well, this may take more than just only one more chapter ;) I hope you enjoyed this one, and please leave a good review if you want to read more chapters like this one.**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Pokémon: Poké Highschool"

Chapter 20 – Empire of Toddlers:

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, mainly because it took me a long while to write it -.- just kidding ^_^… Maybe…**

Normal POV:

"Pansear, help me out by melting that cheese." Ambipom requested, as she rooked Ratata gently, trying to calm her down. Ratata was hungry, and of course, that was Pansear's job: Ambipom is a zero in the kitchen. Luckily for Ratata, Pansear was a professional cook.

"Hope you enjoy it, Ratata. These are Chessy Bars." said Pansear, taking the yellow rectangular bars out of the oven. "They're a bit hot, so don't eat them right away."

"Food! Food!"

"Her first words since she was transformed were "Food"?" asked Ambipom, staring at the little Ratata. She was waving her arms, wanting to fill her little stomach with those bars.

"I wonder how she maintains her slender figure, though." Pansear wondered, recalling that Ratata's stature was normal, but she ate a lot.

"Must be her metabolism." Ambipom deduced, putting Ratata on a baby seat. Pansear gave her the cheesy bars and she started eating them quickly.

"By the way, Boldore asked me to go out to drink some smoothies with him and Machoke. You want anything from the outside world?"

"Hmm... Maybe food."

"But the fridge is full."

"Look at her." Ambipom pointed to Ratata. Pansear looked and saw Ratata licking her fingers.

"She already are the whole tray?! Well... Good luck." Pansear wished, leaving the apartment. Ambipom sighed when hearing Ratata yelp the word "Food!" Over and over again.

Near Taurus High, there was a smoothie café which usually the students go to for a break or lunch. Pansear entered the café and ordered a smoothie, and then say down next to Boldore.

"You two are so lucky that you don't have to take care of Ratata like I have." Pansear complained, almost laid on the table, drinking his strawberry smoothie.

"Ratata? The shorty?" Machoke asked. His memory wasn't good with names, but excellent with mocking reasons.

"Don't call her that, dude." Boldore defended Ratat.

"But she is short! And eats a lot."

"That's the part that bothers me. She eats so much per meal, I almost can't cook for myself or Ambipom."

"Ambipom? Oh! The girl you have a crush for." Machoke remembered Ambipom because of the many times Pansear had mentioned her.

"W-What?! I don't have a crush on her!" Pansear's blush was more than evident.

"Dude, we've been friends for Arceus knows how long. You've had a crush on her for years now." Boldore replied, drinking from his smoothie too.

"But... I mean... For crying out loud!" Pansear have up and slammed his face against the table.

On the other side of the café, a similar problem was being discussed.

"Krokorok is driving me insane!" Salamence yelled to Lucario and Tyranitar, tired.

"Dude, you only started this for three hours now." Tyranitar stated, unable to imagine why Salamence was acting as such.

"Is it that bad?" Lucario asked, sweat dropping.

"Krokorok has set my hair on fire, tied me up and throw me out of the window, destroyed my homework, and keeps making angel faces to Flygon and blaming me!"

"That's harsh, mainly by concise ring your condition." Lucario said, taking a sip from his coffee smoothie.

"My condition? What do you mean?"

"Your crush on Flygon." Tyranitar affirmed.

"What? I don't have a crush on Flygon."

"Dude, you joined our group because of her." Tyranitar grinned in knowing the truth.

"Of course I didn't!"

"Sure, keep believing that." Lucario said out loud, taking another sip.

"Grrr..." Salamence growled, starting to be enveloped by red aura of rage.

"Calm down, no need to use Outrage." said Lucario with ease. Salamence's raging aura disappeared and was replaced by an Emo wave.

Back at Ratata:

"Food! Food!"

"You like... Peanuts?" asked Ambipom, trying to find a way to feed Ratata, but the only thing she could find that was already prepared to be eaten was a pack of peanuts.

"Uckie!" Ratata spit her tongue out.

"Ratata, don't spit your tongue!"

"Food!"

"On the way..." Ambipom opened the fridges and fetched a bottle of milk. She heated it up quickly, bothered by Ratata's annoying demands. She filled the baby bottle with warm milk and shut Ratata up by putting it in her mouth.

"I'm home. Anything new while I was missing?"

"Please cook. She's demanding for more food." said Ambipom, sick of Ratata's demands.

With Manectric:

"And up!" Manectric was playing with Leafeon, raising her up and down, making her giggle. "Maybe this isn't so bad after all." Then, a strong, horrible scent filled the air. "My Latias, what's that smell?"

Metagross pointed towards Leafeon. Leafeon started giggling.

"Metagross, could you change her? Since you can shut off your nose?"

Metagross nodded, and picked up Leafeon. She put her on a little table and started changing her diapers.

"I wonder for how long we have I take care of them. I mean, I know it's only been 3 or 4 hours, but still, I would like to know when I could kiss my girlfriend again." Manectric admitted, putting on the headphones he had received for Christmas. He glanced at Metagross and thought he was dreaming, because he saw a small smile forming in Metagross's face.

With Lairon and Glaceon:

"They are behaving better than I expected." Lairon admitted, surprised by Gallade and Gardevoir's behavior.

"They're being hypnotized by the TV!" Glaceon yelled out loud, pointing to the two toddlers who started laughing because of the cartoon they were watching.

"Hey, better than them screaming and yelling, don't you think?" Lairon asked, taking out a tissue from his pocket. He blew his nose, but for Glaceon's surprise, Gallade and Gardevoir turned to him and started to laugh intensely. "Uh? What's gotten into them?"

"I think it was the noise you made. Make it again." Glaceon requested. Lairon couldn't see any reason to why not, so he blew his nose again. Gallade and Gardevoir continued laughing.

"Hehehehehe!"

"Continue, Lairon." Glaceon requested, enjoying the toddlers' laughter. Lairon did as requested and continued, but at one point he stopped. "What happened?"

He looked a bit ill. "If I continue, my brain will be the next thing to come out of my nose."

With Feebas:

"Oh c'mon, Kadabra, I have no intention to hurt Magikarp, she's my friend."

Kadabra kept making Feebas not spending any time alone with Magikarp, and it started making him feel a bit off the picture.

"Here you go Kadabra, a baby bottle with warm milk." Magikarp said, hopping into the living room of the apartment. She gave the bottle to Kadabra and saw the little toddler drinking the milk adorably. "Aww… she's so cute!"

With Mightyena:

"Gah…" The two Gastrodons were watching the cartoons, but their temporary dad suddenly turned the TV off.

"Too much TV already. You shouldn't see so much of it." Absol said, walking away. The Gastrodon Twins looked at each other and came up with a plan for revenge. They grabbed some cubicle toys and threw them at Absol's head. "Hey! That hurts!" The twins started laughing and continued throwing toys at Absol, pissed at him for turning off the TV. "Stop it! Mightyena, help!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Mightyena was holding her laughter, but alsowanted to help him out.

"Gah!" Gastrodon-E threw a stick like toy and it crossed Mightyena's eyes, and her instincts kicked in. she jumped, grabbed the stick with her mouth, landed on fours. Absol was surprised. He certainly wasn't expecting that to happen. Mightyena walked towards the toddlers, who were as surprised as Absol, and gave them the stick, still on fours. The twins looked at each other and started throwing toys again. Mightyena started jumping and catching them with her mouth. It seemed to be the new entertainment for them all.

With Salamence:

Salamence entered the apartment, finding Krokorok glued to the laptop. Apparently, Krokorok still remembered how to use a computer.

"What are you watching?" Salamence asked, approaching the toddler. Then, he got a nosebleed from a single glance. "What the-?! You shouldn't be seeing these things!" Salamence dragged the mouse, trying to close the window, but Krokorok was being a brat as usual and stopped him from doing so. Flygon then entered the room.

"What are you watching?" Flygon asked, curious. She glanced at the image and started blushing, from both embarrassment and anger.

*BASH!*

"What was that for?!" asked Salamence in doubt for Flygon's motives for the injury she just made.

"You were watching that kind of anime right in front Krokorok?!" Flygon wasn't referring to a hentai movie, no.

"Hey, he was the one who put it on!" Salamence yelled in defensed.

"Stop making up stuff, Krokorok can't work on the laptop!"

"For crying out loud, why are you doubting what I say?!" Salamence was pissed off enough to flip the couch, which he did. "You know what, I'm sick of this! Either you start to believe me, or…"

"Or what?!" Flygon asked, quite mad at Salamence.

"Grrr…. Raaahhh!" Salamence growled, marching into his room. "You'll be the one sleeping on the couch!"

"Hey, not fair, only girls can threaten guys that way!" Flygon protested, holding Krokorok in her arms.

"Well, screw you! You'd rather believe a pesky toddler than your friend!" Salamence replied, bashing the door. Flygon started feeling a bit guilty about the events.

With Volbeat and Illumise:

Volbeat was playing with the little Minun and Plusle, as Illumise prepared dinner. Minun crawled away for a bit, stood up and took a little box off Volbet's jacket's pocket. Volbeat looked back and snapped.

"What the-?! Give me that!" he took the little box off Minun's hands, blushing madly. Minun was too puzzled to start crying, luckily.

"What's the matter?" Illumise asked,since the yelling had caught her attention.

"Nothing, nothing!" Volbeat answered, steaming and with his face completely red. Illumise was even more puzzled than Minun. After all, Volbeat told her everything.

Minun and Plusle stole the box again, but since Volbeat didn't wan t to make a scene in front of Illumise, he didn't stop them. Minun and Plusle opened the little box, glanced at Volbeat and then closed the box. They gave him the box back and started giggling.

Anyways, cutting to the chase, the sun soon started to hide, making way to the night.

Mightyena was still wondering why Absol had said that he wouldn't try anything with her. Manectric offered the bed to Metagross, since he didn't want to act like a jerk. Feebas was sabotaged again: Kadabra started sneezing and Magikarp thought it would be better if Kadabra slept next to her and Feebas slept on the couch. Not wanting to sound ridiculous, he did as she suggested.

It was a different story for Flygon and Salamence. It was almost 11 PM, Krokorok was already asleep and Flygon was starting to feel tired herself. She walked to the room and knocked.

Salamence opened the door and spoke, still a bit mad. "What do you want?"

"Salamence, I don't like fighting with you. I'm sorry if I made you mad. You mind if I slept..." she pointed to the bed, and then looked back at Salamence's face again. Flygon looked sad, and Salamence still had a mad expression. But he then softened up.

"I have a feeling that I'm making the girl's role here, but I guess I'm the one who overreacted."

"You always had a short temper,don't worry about that." Flygon admitted, making her way into the bedroom. Salamence closed the door after she entered. "Look, I don't know if it was you or Krokorok, but he's just a toddler, so I would automatically assume that it was you, even after told otherwise. So, sorry for all that."

"Nah, I made a scene, I'm the one who should be apologizing." Salamence said, taking some blankets out of the closet.

"What are you...?"

"Im sleeping in the couch, obviously." Salamence stated, turning his back to her, walking towards the door. But she suddenly grabbed his right wrist, making him drop the blankets and make he turn to her adorable smile.

"Egghead, I meant sleeping next to you."

"WHAAAAAT?!"

Things got a bit complicated, but they weren't the ones going through something similar.

"Uweeeeh!"

"Your turn, Glaceon..." Lairon said, crippling in pain from sleeping on the floor.

"Ok..." Glaceon yawned, walking out of bed. Lairon then had a crazy idea. Glaceon came back about 15 minutes later, and didn't believe Lairon. "Lairon, what are you doing?"

"C'mon, the floor is hard, let me rest here for a bit." Lairon had crashed upon the valley of blankets, and didnt want to leave it.

"Fine..." Glaceon put herself in bed, astonishing Lairon.

"Uh?!"

"You didn't think you would have the whole bed for yourself?"

Lairon stated sweating bullets, but not as much as Volbeat. Volbeat and Illumise agreed on sharing the bed, but both were so nervous, it was impossible for them to fall asleep.

And Pansear was in the same state. Ambipom let him sleep in the bed too.

"It's so damn cold!" Ambipom sighed, not able to fall asleep due to the cold, but Pansear had an idea.

"You could lean into me."

"What?!" she asked, surprised, by what he said.

"I Megan, heat comes off me, you could lean in and, well, get warm." Pansear explained, a bit nervous.

Ambipom was in doubt at first, but she didn't had anything to lose, so she leaned into him and started warming up. "Don't have any ideas and be a good pillow!"

"Ok, ok..." Pansear sweat dropped. "So, what do you think about this whole idea of taking care of a toddler for the time being?"

"*sigh* It's harder than I thought."

"Of course, specially when you're taking care of a kid that has the hunger of ten men." Pansear joked, trying to make her laugh.

"Arceus, I'll be a horrible mother..."

"That's not true. Why do you say that?"

"I can't even cook. I know nothing about parenting." Ambipom, blushing a bit.

"You know that you'll have help, right?" Pansear asked, trying to comfort her.

"I know, I know, but still... I'm afraid."

"Hey, everyone's afraid, don't be embarrassed by that."

"... Thanks, Pansear." Ambipom said, blushing a bit more intensely. Pansear then had the crazy idea of hugging her. "What are you...?"

"Making a very long shot." He whispered to the side.

"You're what?!"

"Ummm... umm..." Pansear started sweating bullet. Ambipom then began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"So this is how it feels like..."

"What?"

"When you find out someone likes you."

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What?!" Pansear asked, blushing madly.

Ambipom giggled. "Don't worry about it..." she said, with her index left finger holding down her lower lip, attracting Pansear. She rose up to his height and put her hands on his face, making him stare at her face. "So, you want to complete the shot?"

"Guess I should finish it..." Pansear replied smiling. He then slowly closed his eyes like Ambipom and started approaching her face. He pressed his lips against hers, softly, making her shredder a bit, but she kept the kiss. After some moments, they separated their lips from one another. "What's the matter?"

"Your lips are boiling, but I kinda liked it..." Ambipom admitted, blushing a lot, smiling.

Aparently, it took a few days, but Noctowl and Magmortar managed to repair the machine, yet, when the teenagers got back, Noctowl had the same age as they had and Magmortar seemed like an old man.

"What the...?" Lairon was the only one who managed to talk.

"First we reconstructed the machine and tested on me, and then we reversed it, and tested on Magmortar, and it was a success. We can also make Magmortar young again." Noctowl explained, adjusting his glasses. Suddenly, Metagross approached Noctowl, surprising everyone a bit. But then, she began staring Noctowl-sensei. "Yes? Do you need help?" Suddenly, she put her hands on the side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. Everyone dropped their jaw by seeing that, including the toddlers. Even to make things even more unbelievable, she was blushing! She then separated from the kiss and walked away like nothing even had happened! "Umm… That was odd… ly sweet." He whispered the last part.

After that, everyone went back to normal. And Salamence could massacre Krokorok at last, with Hydro Pump, of course. Gallade and Gardevoir finally knew what was a kiss, Manectric finally had his girlfriend back, and Minun and Plusle had a not-so-serious talk with Volbeat about that little thing they found. As for Metagross, it's still a mystery why she did what she did, but no one decided to talk about it anyway.

**Finally finished this chapter! Next chapter is White Day, the Japanese inverse of Valentine's Day, meaning that the guys have to give chocolate to the girls that gave them chocolate in the first place. It was supposed to be at 14 March, but there was a delay. Hope you stay tuned! ;)**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Pokémon: Poké Highschool"

Chapter 21 – A Day in White:

**Hello everybody! With some days of delay, here it is: the White Day chapter.**

Normal POV, 13th of Mach:

"Hey, Gardevoir, do you prefer cookies or white chocolate?" Gallade asked, as Gardevoir was preparing dinner.

"Hmm… I'm not sure. Why?"

"N-Nothing, nothing." Gallade answered, blushing. "And do you prefer almond or peanuts, now that I touched the subject."

"Almonds I guess." Gallade took note of the answer and Gardevoir, curious as usual, sneaked behind him and tried to see what he was planning. "What are you doing?" she asked, covering his eyes.

"Oi, Oi, wrong game." Gallade joked, putting the little notepad aside and turning around. He kissed Gardevoir, surprising her a bit. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Curry."

"Yahoo!"

She giggled in reply.

But Gallade wasn't the only one trying to come up with something for White Day. Lairon and Manectric were killing their heads out to discover what to give Leafeon and Glaceon, and Salamence wasn't in an easier spot in regard with Fygon's matter. Lucario and Tyranitar were lucky though: since all the chocolate they received was anonymous, they had no way to pay it back. But someone wasn't even aware that here was a White Day: Absol (ironically, he usually wears white).

The next day was quite the rumble.

14th of March, at Tauros High:

"Ok class, since I overslept and I have something to do, you're all dismissed." No one believed Sharpedo-sensei's words. They started celebrating, since they only had classes with him for the day. They had the day for themselves, but Glaceon wondered why Sharpedo-sensei did what he did.

Turns out he had forgotten to get Milotic a White Day present to pay back her Valentine's Day Caramel.

"Here you go, Ambipom." Pansear gave Ambipom a box which was wrapped in a colorful paper. Ambipom opened the box and smiled by seeing the cookies.

"You baked them?"

"Of course. Took me a while though." Pansear admitted. Ambipom kissed his check, leaving him a bit stunned.

"Wow, if a kiss leaves you like that, I can't imagine what would happen if I used Lick." Ambipom admitted, laughing.

"How quickly do you forget that I can use Lick too?" Pansear replied, making Ambipom blush and start sweating bullets. "Uh? What did I say?"

"N-Nothing, nothing…"

"Oh, c'mon Ambi. Tell me."

"Nothing!" she yelled, making him trip and fall backwards, with a thud. _"Don't think about that, Ambipom. Get a grip of yourself."_

Well, probably we should move on. What are Manectric and Leafeon doing?

They walked throughout the hall, holding hands.

"Manectric, why are we going to the school's candy shop?"

"I thought I should first bake you some cookies or make white chocolat, but everything ended up burned. And then I thought it could be a good idea to, well, pay you your favorite kind of candy to make up for the fact that I wasn't able to bake you anything."

Leafeon looked at Manectric in a way that made him sweatdop. "Why do I have the feeling that you simply forgot about today?"

"Oi, oi, you know I'm not like that. And I have 5 witnesses."

"Ok, you convinced me… *smooch*" she kissed his cheek, making him blush.

Well, basically he managed to save a life time of apologies. Lairon, Salamence and all the others paid back the chocolate they had received one month ago. But Absol was still unaware of the situation.

Mightyena was hoping to get white chocolate or cookies, but Absol was totally out of it.

"Hey, Muk, why is everyone giving white chocolate?" Absol asked, not understanding the whole gift offering.

"Don't you know? It's White Day. Guys are supposed to give the girls who gave them chocolate in Valentine's Day white chocolate, cookies, and things like that." Muk explained. "Didn't Mightyena give you chocolate."

"She did. It was very good to say the least. Well, too bad I didn't know about this." He said with a blank expression, walking away. Muk sweatdropped and followed him.

"You're kidding, right? That's simply too cold, dude!"

"And? There's nothing I can do."

"At least buy something and give her. Like, from the candy shop."

"I only have 50¥. The only thing I could buy is a caramel or a pack of M&Ms from the vending machine in the cafeteria."

"Well, you're not going to leave her with empty hands, mainly when you have a crush on her."

"Muk, I don't have a crush on Mightyena. Why do you keep saying that?"

"Hmm… you two make a cute couple, that's all." Muk admitted, leaving Absol to think. _What is Mightyena to me?_

He first thought the right answer was "friend", obviously. But he then began thinking about when they first met…

"_Class, this is the new student Mightyena. Please be nice to her. Please have a seat."_

"_Thank you." Said Mightyena, sitting down on the seat right in front of Absol. "Hi, my name is Mightyena. Yours?"_

_Absol was a bit shocked that someone besides Muk was talking to him. "Absol…"_

"_Absol? I like that name a lot." Mightyena said with a cute kitty smile._

But Absol still didn't know how important White Day was. He bought a pack of M&Ms and approached Mightyena.

"Hi Absol!" Mightyena greeted him with a cheerful smile.

"I got this for you. I didn't know White Day existed, so, I couldn't get any better." Absol said, giving Mightyena the pack. She sweatdropped, obviously, and her reaction was understandable, though Absol didn't understand it.

"BAKAAAAAA!" she yelled at him, and then walked away in a furious manner. She popped the M&Ms pack started eating them frantically. Absol, confused, decided to go ask for advice to someone who had a stable relationship with a girl.

"Hey, Gallade."

"Absol? What's the matter?"

"Umm… I need some advice." Absol explained the whole situation to Gallade.

"Dude, tell me you're kidding. That was simply cruel."

"What do you mean?"

"You're really that clueless?"

"Apparently."

"Well, this coming from a guy that knows a bit about women is that it's never too late. Even when White Day's over, you might be forgiven if you do something for it to happen." Gallade explained, making Absol think over the whole matter.

At Gallade and Gardevoir's apartment, during the night of 14th of March:

Gallade wasn't able to sleep properly. For the entire month, he couldn't sleep comfortably for an unknown reason.

"Gallade…?" his girlfriend called. He sat up on his bed and looked at her.

"Gardevoir? What's the matter?"

"I couldn't sleep and I was wondering if… I could… maybe… sleep next to you?"

"Of course." Gallade answered, making space on his bed for Gardevoir and her pillow. Gardevoir put her pillow next to Gallade's and covered herself with the blankets.

Suddenly, both felt relaxed and comfortable. They looked at each other, leaning their heads just a little bit, and smiled at the same time.

"Guess all we needed was each other." Gardevoir guessed, leaning towards Gallade. They closed their eyes and started kissing, French kissing to be exact.

"_My Arceus…! Her lips are so soft and warm! I feel like I'm melting!"_ Gallade thought, putting his hands around her waist. Gardevoir wrapped her arms around his back. They separated lips to catch some air, and their foreheads touched and they smiled once again.

But then something happened that Gallade wasn't really expecting. Gardevoir took one of his hands and pressed it against her chest.

"Wah!" Gallade snapped.

"What's the matter?" her tone of voice was honest and innocent, and was followed by a puzzled expression.

"Oi… But, we shouldn't…"

"Why?" she asked. Gallade backed off a bit and Gardevoir's smile vanished. "Gallade didn't like it…"

"Uh?"

She rolled, making her back face Gallade. "Gallade lied and said that he liked what we did, but he didn't at all…" she whimpered.

"Oi, Oi, -.-U you know that you're not saying the truth"

"But if Gallade liked it he would do it again, right?" she asked while sobbing, holding her tears as best as she could. Gallade hugged her from behind.

"Gardevoir, you know I love you more than anything… but we're too young to be doing that…"

"But… Please… I…" she turned to him with a smile, blushing. "I liked it a lot and if you like something, you should do it, right?"

"Gardevoir, don't try to convince me." _"Mostly because you might be able to do so."_ "How about this: a pact. We don't do it for 4 years."

"But…"

"No buts, Gardevoir." Gallade said with a smile. Yet, he sweatdropped when seeing Gardevoir pouting. "B-But I guess we can break it for one day."

"Really?!" Gardevoir threw herself onto Gallade, kissing his lips strongly, and putting herself over him. "Last time you started on top, so I start it now." She said with attractive voice.

The next day:

"Hey, Mightyena." Absol called, but Mightyena didn't turn around. "I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. I was real jerk."

"You can bet on it." She replied, turning just a bit, showing her angry expression.

"So, please accept this. I made it at home, the best I could." Mightyena turned around and noticed his eyes, which looked like he didn't have any sleep. He gave her a small present box and she opened it, and she was surprised to see a great amount of white chocolate bits spelling her name.

"Absol… Silly goose." She said, kissing his cheek. He blushed, but didn't know why.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Wanted to make a short chapter, nothing too exaggerated. Hope you keep reading this story ^_^**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Pokémon: Poké Highschool"

Chapter 22 – Aquatic Date:

**Well, I've been very focused on my Black and White fanficion, so I decided to write one chapter for this story, a chapter I've planned for quite some time now.**

Flygon's POV:

"Just one minute to ring…" I was praying for the day to end. I wanted to get home and relax like usual. But… I noticed that Professor Sharpedo was more focused on the time than I was.

"Ok class, you can go."

"Uh?" everyone asked in unison, and with motive. Sharpedo-sensei never let us get out of the classroom earlier than usual, even if it was just a minute.

"You heard me, what are you waiting for? Go home." Sharpedo said, cleaning up his desk. I said 'what the hell' to myself and started putting everything in my bag, just Salamence, Metagross, and everyone else, really.

We left the classroom. "That was freaking odd." Salamence commented to me.

"I know, right?" Then I noticed I had forgotten something in the classroom, from leaving in such a rush. "I forgot my notebook in my desk! I'll be back in a bit, no need to wait!"

"Wha-?!" I left Sharpedo without words. But that didn't really matter right now.

I went to the classroom, but I didn't enter it. Why? Because I saw Milotic-sensei inside the room, talking with Sharpedo. She was sitting on his desk, arms crossed, with an awaiting expression, while Sharpedo seemed a bit nervous, at least from what I could see.

"Why did you call me here, Sharpedo-san?"

"You see, Milotic, I was wondering if…" he coughed twice. "you would accept going out. Maybe tomorrow, since it's a Saturday."

I was about to yelp, but I covered my mouth. Sharpedo-sensei was asking Milotic-sensei out?!

"Hmmmm…" Milotic made that sound for a while. "Since you've asked so kindly, which I know it isn't exactly a feature of yours, sure. Tomorrow. Where?"

"Oi, oi, what do you mean where? Anywhere you would like." He said this last time blushing, which made me shiver a bit. Sharpedo-sensei, for pretty much everyone was one of those guys that never really showed any sign of being interested in any sort of relationship commitment.

"Ok. Then, tomorrow at the café, for a snack in the middle of the afternoon maybe. The rest is up to you."

"Deal." Sharpedo answered. He then turned to leave the classroom. And I was going to be busted! Or so I thought. I have a trick or two. When they left the room, was doing my best not to fall from the ceiling, which I managed to hold on to with my arms and legs, plus the wings to help me get there. When Sharpedo was about to close the door, I then remembered I still had to get my notbook back, and put the end of my tail between the door and the wall, stopping the door from closing (if the door closes, it automatically locks for the outside, and only the teachers have the key). It hurt like hell, but I managed to contain my scream until they were out of sight.

At home:

"Eh? Sharpedo and Milotic are going out on a date?" Salamence asked, surprised from my tale. Metagross seemed astonished, but didn't say a thing, like usual.

"Seems so, from what I could hear. So, what's our plan?"

"Plan? Plan for what?"

"To spy them, of course. The three of us are going after them."

"What? Why do we have to go with you, Flygon? I mean, I don't know if Metagross is interested or not because she doesn't say a damn thing, but I'm not really interested in spying on them."

"It's no fun going alone, and just Metagross, well… it isn't a lot better than going alone. Pwease…!" I made my cute eyes trick, which always works on Salamence.

"Fine, just stop with the eyes…"

"Yay!"

The next day, Normal POV:

Flygon, Salamence and Metagross started following Sharpedo and Milotic, in a safe distance. Salamence had read a book called "Spying a Date for Dummies", which, reason apart, showed to be very useful.

Sharpedo and Milotic went to a café called "Don't like it, Don't pay". It was a café which served amazing food that no one is capable of saying that they don't like it. The café actually belonged to Pansear's family.

The two of them sat down on a small table and the three teenagers hid behind some plants. But not so far from them...

"Say "ahh"!" Leafeon said, trying to feed Manectric with a sandwich, kind of in a classic date-like fashion. Leafeon had a happy-happy smile, but Manectric sweat dropped, not really a fan of that kind of things.

"Oi, Oi, do I really have to...?" Leafeon frowned, a bit angry. She then stomped Manectric's right foot. "Ah-!?" Before Manectric could yell in pain, Leafeon managed to stuff the sandwich in his mouth, stopping him from yelling.

"There. Was it too hard?"

"A bit, yeah." Manectric said to himself, turning his head to the side. He then noticed Salamence and the others, and he and Leafeon decided to check out what was happening. "What are you doing?"

"Ahh-!" Flygon and Salamence were about to scream, but Metagross covered their mouths, stopping them.

Flygon uncovered her mouth. "We're spying Milotic and Sharpedo-sensei. They're on a date."

Leafeon and Manectric looked at each other and blinked twice. After a swirling effect around the screen, they were in the same situation as Metagross and the others: spying two adults on a date.

Sharpedo and Milotic kept talking, but since they were so far away, the five of them couldn't really hear them. But not so far from them, Gallade and Gardevoir were on date as well! (who would guess?)

The two of them were sitting on a round booth, like a half circle (if you can picture it, perfect), and they were across each other. Gallade was drinking a very cold blueberry-ice cream milkshake, while Gardevoir more leaned to the hot drinks, tasting the flavor of a delicious Hot Chocolate.

"Gardevoir, if I may ask, why did we come here? Drinking anything you'd make at home would be ten times better."

"I thought it would be nice the two of us having this kind of date, once in a while." After answering, she took a sip from her hot chocolate, and then released steam from her mouth, due to the high temperature of her drink. Gallade blushed a bit.

"_She looks really cute when releasing steam… Way too cute…"_ he thought to himself, taking a sip from his drink. _"Gah… too cold."_

"What's the matter?" Gardevoir asked, releasing steam from her mouth while talking.

"Nothing, nothing, this drink is just too cold for me. Maybe I shouldn't have ordered something like this."

"Hmm…"

"Uh? What are you thinking about?"

"I had an idea." Gardevoir answered with a kitty smile. "Take a sip from your drink again."

"Ok, I guess…" Gallade sap a bit more of the milkshake, while Gardevoir drank more of her hot chocolate. She then moved towards Gallade through the round booth and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck. The two of them started blushing. Gallade was more because he thought Gardevoir looked damn cute with the steam coming out of her mouth and the "in-love" eyes (you know, half-closed and soft, makes guys melt, etc, etc). She then kissed Gallade and the sensation was amazing. His chill-cold tongue was embraced by hers, which was soft, tender and hot, even boiling I may say.

Gallade was at first surprised by how good it felt, and then wrapped his arms around her, as their tongues dance with each other. Gardevoir was leaning into Gallade, trying to push him, so she could be on him, but Gallade suddenly pushed back, deepening the kiss and, by accident, making Gardevoir lie on the booth, with him on her. She broke the kiss to speak.

"Gallade, people could be watching..."

"Now you're shy?" Gallade asked, but seeing the steam come off Gardevoir's adorable mouth made him maintain his cool while asking. Gardevoir made a "cute-mad face" and let her head rest. She then noticed the presence of their friends who seemed busy, well, upside down to say the truth. Gallade noticed her glance and looked at the same direction, noticing their friends. They got out of the "position" and moved to them. "What are you doing?"

"Gah-!" Salamence and Flygon got scared from Gallade's sudden voice, and Metagross, with the help of Lefeon and Manectric, managed to stop their yell again.

"We're apparently following Sharpedo and Milotic on their date." Leafeon answered. Gallade was astonished, but Gardevoir was really surprised.

"EHHHH?!" Metagross grabbed her arm and hid her, before Sharpedo or Milotic could turn towards them.

"Uh? Did you hear something?" Sharpedo asked, pretty confused.

"I thought it was just my mind playing tricks." Milotic confessed, also confused. But they returned to chatting, and the teenagers could finally breath again.

"That was a close one." Salamence confessed.

"Sorry." Gardevoir apologized, sweatdropping.

"I think we're already too many. We started as three, now we're 10." Flygon noticed.

"This too interesting to miss." Gallade explained why so many people were joining them on the epic tale of a date between Sharpedo and Milotic. But they were still too far away to hear them talking.

"Wow! You Surf too?!"

Milotic giggled. "Like most people. I also use Dive and Waterfall."

Sharpedo looked impressed. "That is new. Didn't know that. I Dive, but haven't learned Waterfall yet." He admitted.

"I could teach you, on another date. Maybe to the beach?"

"After you giving me that picture on Valentine's Day, how could I refuse?" Sharpedo asked, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Hm... if that wasn't a compliment I would've probably walked away. That and... you seem interesting." Milotic confessed, swirling her latté with a little spoon. "Though, I wonder when I'll see you in swimming trunks."

"Finally ,someone who doesn't prefer speedos." Sharpedo confessed, and then blushed when he realized what he said. "Uhh..."

Milotic started laughing cutely, covering her mouth, trying to stop laughing. "No worries."

It didn't take long until they've finished their drinks. They left the café, and the teenagers continued following them. As they walked down the street, they crossed by Lairon, Lucario and Tyranitar.

"I keep saying that you may act all though, but I bet you aren't that strong." Tyraniatr said to Lairon.

"Keep believing that if it makes you feel better. After all, a Rock type like you can't do a lot to me, a Steel type."

"You two shouldn't argue which one is stronger. I could beat you both with a single Aura Sphere." Lucario said, entering the conversation. The three of them glared to the other two, and next thing I know, they're in a fight anime cloud, fighting (well, that one you could've figured out by yourselves), until they spotted Sharpedo and Milotic, walking down the street, side by side, which was a bit weird. It was already weird enough the fact that they saw their teachers out of school, but seeing two teachers of opposite genders would be even weirder. They were a bit "shocked" and weren't moving, until they saw Flygon and the others following them.

Flygon and Salamence were able to drag them into the group too. And, after explaining the situation, this was their response:

"But we were in the middle of something." The wise one who spoke was Tyraniatr, of course. Lucario and Lairon simply sweatdropped and looked at him. "What? You think you two can beat me?"

The fighting expressions returned, and Flygon, a bit sick of that, used the trick she discovered over the years to knock them off. "Saisho wa guu!"

Lairon, Lucario and Tyranitar raised their fists up, and closed their eyes. "Janken pon!" they yelled in unison and then, Tyranitar lowered his closed fist, Lairon lowered his hand sticking out two fingers, and Lucario lowered his opened hand. They then sweatdropped.

"You all won, happy? Let's go! After them!" Lairon, Lucario and Tyranitar were still wondering why they played "Rock, Paper, Scissors" in the first place, and how Flygon learned that trick, but nevertheless, they followed her.

It turned out Sharpedo and Milotic were going to the movies. At the cinema hall, Glaceon and Kadabra were planning on watching a movie too, but they were at the end of the line to buy the ticket.

"Where is Leafeon?" asked Kadabra, wondering why she wasn't with them. After all, they've always been a trio.

"She's out with Manectric." Glaceon answered. "They went to Pansear's family's café. Actually, I think Gallade and Gardevoir went there as well."

"But if those two are there, isn't it against the hygiene rules?"

"Uh? What are you talking about?"

"Remember Valentine's Day?"

Glaceon sweatdropped. "Kadabra, just because they did it once, doesn't mean they'll start doing it all of a sudden everywhere."

"You know they did it on White Day as well?"

"…Can I drink a bit from your water bottle?"

"Sure." Kadabra handed Glaceon her water bottle.

Glaceon took a big sip of water and then spit it, like if she heard some sort of scandal. "AGAIN?!"

"Why did you spit on me?" Kadabra asked, soaking weat.

"Sorry, I was surprised. Gardevoir looks all innocent and Gallade is pretty much the most mature guy in our circle of friends. Yet, they did it, even if not exactly in the right age to do- wait a second just there. "Glaceon then remembered something. "How do you know that they did it at White Day?"

"I still have the cameras installed."

Glaceon remained silent. "Isn't that a bit too much against their privacy?"

"How come? I have cameras in everybody's houses."

"Wait, including MINE?!" Glaceon started blushing madly.

"And by the way, dancing while eating Strawberry Pocky isn't really your best combination ever."

"Kadabra, I walk around my room naked. " She whispered the last part. "I want you to delete that footage." She demanded calmly and with a blush spreading through her face, but a serious face.

"No."

"Kadabra…"

"Don't worry, only I have access to them, and you can't show me anything more, now can you?" Kadabra asked, what should be with a playful smile, was actually followed by an emotionless look as usual. Glaceon simply sweatdropped and let it slide. Kadabra could be short, but she is a stubborn person. But then, something caught her eyes. "Is that Sharpedo and Milotic-sensei?"

Glaceon turned to them and her ears rose in surprise. "Oh my Arceus!"

Suddenly, their mouths got covered and they were pulled into a bush right behind them. Lairon was the one who pulled Glaceon in, while Tyranitar handled Kadabra. They were both with their indexes in front of their lips, signing to Glaceon and Kadabra not to speak.

"What the hell?!" Glacceon asked in a low tone of voice.

"We're following them." Flygon explained, too simply to say the least. Kadabra and Glaceon nodded in agreement.

In the next scene, we have Sharpedo and Milotic, sitting side by side, watching the movie (yup, new shortcut style), with the 12 teeanagers spying them on the last row of seats, since Sharpedo and Milotic were in the middle row. There was no way those two could spot the group.

"I can't believe I had to buy all the tickets." Tyranitar admitted, looking at his empty wallet.

"Hey, you lost on Rock, Paper, Scissors fair and square." Lucario replied, eating some popcorn after talking to Tyranitar.

But back at Sharpedo and Milotic, it seemed Sharpedo still had some very old tricks up his sleeve. He decieded to make the old "pretend to yawn and stretch and put his arm around her" trick. Milotic didn't seem impressed.

"That trick died fifteen years ago." (like the author, LOL) she said, knocking his hand off her shoulder, making him sweatdrop.

"Grr…" he growled to himself, putting his arm on the arm rester, trying to think of a less teenager-like plan. Without his knowledge, his hand touched Milotic's making her blush a bit. She grasped his hand, surprising him, calling his attention towards her. He turned to her with his astonished look and he looked at the side of her blushing face with a small smile looking at the giant screen. He held her hand back and looked at the screen too.

Salamence noticed the scene, and with Flygon by his side, he decided to take a shot with Sharpedo's move. Not the hand grabbing one, the epic fail one. Salamence started blushing and swallowed his courage to do it. He started extending his arm, but Flygon suddenly stood up, making him fall.

"I'm going to buy some popcorn." Flygon walked away. Salamence bloushed in embarrassment when he heard everyone behind him laughing in a low tone of voice.

Well, the movie was long. Long enough to make the teenagers go home. They didn't manage to stay more time.

Sharpedo walked with Milotic, taking her home. "Well, here it is." Milotic said, stopping by a medium sized building. "I live on the third floor." Milotic informed.

"I'll walk with you upstairs." And so they did. Milotic opened the door of her apartment and entered it.

"I had a great time today."

"Me too. Well, see ya. Hope we can make something like this again." Sharpedo turned around and started walking, but he suddenly felt his arm being pulled in.

"You're not going anywhere." Milotic said, with an attractive kind of voice, surprising Sharpedo to the point of he starting to sweatdrop. He turned around and she stretched her feet up, making her have the same height has him. She pressed her lips on his, surprising Sharpedo a lot, but he then closed his eyes too and slid his tongue into her mouth, making both blush intensily. They then separated and Milotic pulled him into her apartment.

"Isn't it supposed to be 3 dates before doing it?"

"I don't really care." She answered, with a cheeky smile and tone of voice.

Long night short, they reached a level of intimacy which can only be comparable to Gallade and Gardevoir's relationship, but that is another story.

Morning rose up, and Sharpedo sat up, yawing.

"Morning, baby." He said, scratching the back of his head, with some heat radiating from his naked upper body. Milotic sat up too, covered by the sheets of the bed, also yawning.

"Baby? Sharpedo, are you some sort of teenager?"

"Hey, it's part of my charm."

"True that." She answered, leaning into him, pressing her head on his muscles.

"I didn't know you were that type of chick."

"What type do you mean?"

"You know, wild."

"You're pretty wild yourself." She said, making him lie down on bead again, her head still pressed against his muscles, including the neck.

"Yeah, but that anyone can tell." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"Don't make that, it tickles." She said in a giggle, kissing his collarbones. They then embraced each other and kissed.

**Well, that's pretty much it- Oh c'mon, can't a guy write scenes like this without getting a "are you retarded?" look? They're humans. But anyways… I know it is a pretty rushed in the last part, but that's the best I could do. And it seems the relationship between Sharpedo and Milotic is going to be more noticeable from now on. Hope you enjoyed the chapter ^_^**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Pokémon: Poké Highschool"

Chapter 23 – Triple Ex:

**I decided to vary a bit: my usual readers will notice it.**

Leafeon's POV:

Me and Manectric were walking through the mall, on a date of course. We held hands, sharing a set of earbuds, hearing to Manectric's music. He has a fantastic taste of music, I'll tell you that!

"What do you want to do now, babe?"

I blushed. "B-Babe?"

"Yeah. You don't like it?"

"I do, it's just…" I looked away, hiding my blush. "I was a bit surprised."

"Kawai…" I turned to him, surprised by hearing him say that. As soon as I turned, he pressed his lips into mine for two seconds. "So, where would you like to go?"

"Hmm… Maybe there." I pointed to the candy stand.

"Candy?"

"I have a thing for sweets."

"Ok then. I'll buy you a pack." He turned to the stand and suddenly froze up, like if he saw some sort of ghost.

"Manectric? Are you ok?"

"Hide!" Manectric hid behind a large Recycle Bin.

"What?!"

"I said hide!" He grasped my arm and pulled me behind the recycle bin too.

"Manectric… what's are you doing?" I frowned. It was starting to stink.

"Umm… You won't really like it…"

"Just tell me."

He sighed. "You see that girl over there, next to the stand. The one who's laughing."

I looked and noticed a girl. She had a happy smile, yellow eyes with light blue irises, dark short hair (which showed her black ears with light blue on the insides), with white hair pigtails, making it seem look like a lollita-like hairstyle. She was wearing a black black collar, a black dress with straps and outlines, a white bow around her waist, the skirt of the dress being a quilling mini skirt (I hope I got that one right), a white starburst-like shaped tail, also wearing black boots and long gloves, with a two white bows on each.

"She's kinda cute, I'll give you that. What's the matter with her? You know her?"

"Yeah… She's Zebstrika. And she's… my Ex."

I was wide-eyed, with a dumbfounded look. "Saw what?"

"She's my Ex-girlfriend."

"Tell me you're kidding."

"Not really, sorry."

"…..How long ago?"

"Uh? What do you mean?"

"How long ago was the break up?" I was staring, a bit angrily.

"Last year's June."

"For how long did you two dated?"

"About 6 months…"

"…Tell me your story."

"Uh?"

"I asked you to tell me the story of the two of you." I sat down.

Manectric's POV:

Leafeon sat down in front of me. I was surprised, I'll admit that. She seemed to be taking this pretty lightly. If I'm not mistaken, girlfriends don't really like to hear about her boyfriend's exes.

"Ok… It was during New Year's… I met her in a festival me, Lucario, Tyranitar and the others went, as a break from all the fighting competitions. We bumped into each other in the middle of the crowd. We started talking, we got to the stands, and before I knew, she and I were holding hands. It was almost midnight and we wanted to make the tradition of kissing someone during midnight. And we kept in touch. We started going out, but then, me and the others had to move away. I had to break her heart, which really wasn't easy, but not difficult at the same time. She cried, I apologized, we kissed one last time and I, well, had to go."

"Do you… Still feel something for her?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"It was right before you met me. Even though we didn't really talk at the beginning, and-"

I pulled her into a kiss, stopping her from talking. "I'm with you, aren't I?"

"Ok…" she agreed, still seeming not so convinced. "But if you ask me to do something she used to do to you, I'll kill you."

I sweatdropped. "She didn't really do a lot out of the ordinary."

"What do you mean "a lot"?!"

"N-Nothing, we just used to do the Tongue Kiss!"

"Tongue Kiss?"

"It's kind of funny. The girl sticks out her tongue and the guy sucks it." I explained. Of course, I was already awaiting for some sort of jealous kind of response, but what she did next was kind of surprising. She stuck out her tongue.

"Uh?"

"You seem to have liked it a lot, and I'm not going to lose to her." Why do girls always turn this kind of things into a competition?! Anyways, I blushed obviously, and I wasn't going to waste such an invite, after all, now would I? I moved in and started sucking her tongue. And it was… amazing, to say the least. Her tongue was so soft that I was convinced that it wasn't a muscle at all. And I can swear that, after 15 seconds, her face softened up and said "Kimochīi".

"What are you doing?"

"Ahh!" me and Leafeon screamed from the surprised: Glaceon popped out of nowhere.

"What the hell, sis?!" Leafeon said, pulling Glaceon down as well.

"I was shopping with Gardevoir, when I suddenly spotted you two here and I thought it was strange the fact that the two of you were making out behind a recycle bin."

"We're hiding from my ex."

"You have an ex?"

"You're not the only one, Glace."

"Uh?" I was surprised by what Leafeon just said. Glaceon started blushing.

"Shut up, Leafeon!"

"Who's her ex?" I couldn't resist asking it.

"Boldore." Leafeon answered, surprising me a lot. I didn't know Glaceon even had had a boyfriend before.

"Leafeon! Stop telling him about my personal life!" Glaceon yelled, blushing, making Leafeon laugh cutely.

"She has a thing for Rock types."

"Leafeon, shut up!"

I couldn't help but to chuckle. "So there's a tale I should know about. Care to tell?"

"It was 7th Grade, I liked him, he liked me, we started dating, but we didn't feel that much of a strong spark. We ended things calmly, we're still friends and all."

"You did send some sort of vibe when I first saw you two talk to each other. You still have feelings for him?"

"No… negative feelings at all." I chuckled of course. "But I'm interested in someone else. Though, I gave Boldore some Chocolate in Valentine's Day. As an old time memorial, anonymous of course."

"That was nice. You two, even if exes, seem to be very good friends." I admitted, and it was true. But enough taking about me, the scene has to change.

Normal POV:

Gardevoir got back friom her shopping with Glaceon, though Glaceon had disappeared halfway through it. It was starting to get dark outside and she returned home. Gallade was working on his laptop for a group project he had been set up with Kadabra.

"Hi, honey."

"Calling me honey now?" Gallade asked with a smirk.

"You don't like it?" she asked, putting down the shopping bags.

"Just seems unusual to me." He answered with a grin. "I prefer simply Gallade to tell you the truth. But do you like nicknames?"

Gardevoir giggled shortly. "Not really. I prefer when you say my name." Gardevoir blushed a bit when saying the last comment. "By the way, look what I found while shopping." She took out a 4-pack of some sort of Pecha Berry drink.

"A drink?"

"Yeah. It called my attention. You want one?"

"No thanks, maybe later. Have to focus on this work, or Kadabra might, well, kill me, like usual when someone doesn't make their part of the work."

"Ok. I'll drink one to see how the taste." Gardevoir took a bottle. She opened it, threw out the lid and took a sip, but then couldn't stop drinking it. She emptied the bottle, leaving not a single drop, and then she started blushing. A soft blush, but not only on her face. Her whole skin turned vermillion. She began swinging slowly from side to side, maintaining her balance somehow. "Gallaaaade…"

"Uh?" he turned around, and was surprised to see her in that state.

"Y-You're too far away…" she crawled on fours and when she reached Gallade, she stood up and fell onto him, his faces very near each other. Gallade was very surprised to say the least.

"What the-?!"

"N-Now you're so close…" she said in a cute, yet strange tone of voice.

"Gardevoir, what's up with you?" Gallade then took a glance at the 4-pack and noticed the list of ingredients, saying that each bottle had 5% of sake. "This has alcohol? Gardevoir, you're drunk?!"

"No I'm fine I'm not drunk!" the missing of punctuation was enough to say that she was.

"That's what everybody says when they're drunk."

"Gallade…" Gallade blushed from the way she said it: so cute it would make titanium melt from so much blushing. She pressed her lips against his, making his body temperature rise.

"_Latias, she is simply adorable! Yet, this feels wrong… and right… And weird… Oh, what the hell, this is amazing!" _Gallade's thoughts began to scramble, and he kissed her back.

"Cuddle…" she barked softly.

"Uh?"

"I want to cuddle."

"But I'm working." Well, not really.

"You're no fun!" she hugged Gallade tightly, making him totally unable to move. Her chest was pressed against his face, and how he did not receive the nosebleed of his life was a miracle (though he did have a very hard time trying to hold it in). His face was redder than the red apple of Snow White. Gallade moved out to talk to Gardevoir… and a string of blood fall down his nose.

"Look, Gardevoir, I have to continue working, or Kadabra will kill me." He said while cleaning the blood.

But Gardevoir made a cute-adorable-mad face and spoke with her cute-drunk tone of voice. "Is Kadabra that interesting to you?!"

"W-W-What?! N-No! Of course not!"

"You hesitated!" she protested.

"Arceus, what did I do to deserve this?!" Gallade asked out loud.

"Make up your mind!" Gardevoir barked again, cutely.

Gallade became a bit fed up and pressed his lips against hers, and started French kissing. "Convinced?" he asked, breaking the kiss, leaving a thin trail of mixed saliva between them.

"A kiss isn't enough to convince me." Gardevoir said, with a cheecky smile, making Gallade start to regret he even French kissed her.

"I have a good and bad feeling about this…"

"Gallade, do what I say, ok?" she asked, still drunk-cutely.

"Umm… yes, I guess." Gallade knew that Gardevoir being drunk wasn't exactly the best phenomenon that could happen to him, yet the best in a way.

"Carry me to my bedroom while we kiss…" she said, pressing his lips into his, this time starting the French kissing herself. Gallade couldn't help but to do as she wished. He stood up, carrying her. Since she had her legs around his waist, it wasn't exactly the most difficult way to do so. She broke the kiss when they entered the room. "I want you to myself…" she said in a… "naughty" tone of voice.

"Gardevoir, I have to wor-"

"I don't care about your work, I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you!" She pulled him in and made them both fell onto her bed. "It has been a lot more than a month since we last made love…"

"G-Gardevoir, we made a pact for some reason!" Gallade protested.

"Screw the pact, I want you!" she yelled, pressing her lips against his again. "Aishite…" she said softly while kissing him.

"_Her lips are so… so… so soft that I think I might melt! And it feels like she can melt at any moment too! I could open an exception…"_ Gallade decided to move along and do what Gardevoir wanted

Well, long story short, it was a wild night. Ignore these statements, I'm tired… But anyways, turned out that in the next morning there was going to be a surprised, besides Gardevoir's hangover. She remembered everything, but it hurt like hell. She was talking to Mightyena in the locker hall the next day.

"Are you ok, Gardevoir?" Mightyena asked, seeing how Gardevoir had a tired look, and her hands clenched to her head in pain.

"I'm ok, don't worry." Gardevoir said with a faint smile, when suddenly, by some sort of Arceus's punishment, everyone closed their lockers in unison. The strong sound felt like a drill making her brain into mashed neurons.

"My head…" she complained in aching agony. Mightyena couldn't help but to feel sorry for Gardevoir. Suddenly, a group of girls passed by them, saying some strange comments.

"He's so hot, isn't he?"

"A new student of the tenth grade, and he is so cute!"

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend…"

Mightyena suggested for the two girls to go and check out what was all the confusion about. They left the building and saw a lot of girls around what it appeared to be the motive of the commotion.

After some time, the circle of girls made an opening, and Gardevoir and Mightyena managed to get a good look of the guy.

He was tall, slim, muscular, had red eyes with a slight hint of light blue in his iris, and orange hair, which was spiky backwards, seeming like it had two horns pointed backwards. He was wearing a cream colored t-shirt, orange trousers, with a jacket of the same color wrapped around his waist, white sneakers. He also had a long orange tail with a flame at the end of it.

"Hmm…" Gardevoir began thinking. "He's kinda hot, but Gallade is a lot better." She then noticed that Mightyena had frozen up. "What's the matter?"

"That's… That's…"

"You know him?"

"That's my ex, Charizard!"

**Oh… my… god… I just found a penny! Anyways… it seems Mightyena found her ex, Charizard, once again. And don't look at me like that, the Gallade Gardevoir scene was a bit just for filling (both ways, high-five!). Anyways… I hope you enjoyed and, as usual, don't miss the next chapter ;)**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Pokémon: Poké Highschool"

Chapter 24 – Double Love Trouble:

**Mightyena found out that her ex was back. What will happen next?**

Normal POV:

"That's my ex, Charizard!" Mightyena yelled, giving a strong headache to Gardevoir. "Oops… Sorry."

"Don't worry." Even though Gardevoir answered with a smiley face, her tone of voice was cold, to the point that even gave Mightyena a chill.

At the cafeteria:

"Latios, my hip. Note to self: never let Gardevoir near alcohol again." Gallade complained, walking around the cafeteria with a soda can on his right hand and massaging his left hip, recovering from the pain of last night. He sat down on a table where Absol was eating a little slice of cake. "Hi."

Absol didn't reply to the greeting, but was whispering loudly something. "The disaster is about to come… The disaster is close to happen..."

"Your sensor is a bit slow, dude. The disaster already occurred and it appeared yesterday at my home. And it was drunk!" Gallade said, a bit angry. Then, his hip gave another twist. "Ouch! This hurts…"

"Oh. Hi Gallade. Didn't notice you there." Gallade sweatdropped. "Hi. How are you? I'm good too."

"Gee, I wonder why you don't have a lot of friends." Gallade said, a bit sarcastically.

"Great, rub salt in the wounds."

"Sorry, I'm just in a bit of a bad mood. My hip is killing me."

"Hm?" Absol noticed Kadabra and Butterfree approaching both the guys that were trying to enjoy their small meals.

"Have you heard? There's a new student, and he's apparently hot." Kadabra said, blushing slightly. It surprised Gallade a bit.

"How hot?" Absol asked Butterfree, wanting to know exactly how much.

"Very, very, very hot. And I heard he has something for Mightyena, romance related. And I think Gardevoir was there too." Gallade became wide eyed, a bit dumbfounded.

"Don't tell me she's planning on betraying Gallade." Kadabra joked, but after that sentence, Gallade and Absol disappeared, followed by a strong air current and a dust cloud. Turns out Gallade dashed, grabing Absol by his coat.

Back at the spot where Gardevoir and Mightyena were:

"That guy is your ex?" Gardevoir asked, holding her head, due to the hangover.

"Yeah… We broke up because and only because I had to move to a new place, far from my old school."

The guy appeared to be approaching both girls, which surprised everyone.

"Charizard?" Mightyena asked, surprised to see him.

"Hi, Mighty. Who's your friend?"

"She's Gardvoir. Don't bother, she's already taken-!?" Mightyena was suddenly trapped in a hug by Charizard. Mightyena was a bit astonished, and so was Gardevoir, but things were about to change.

A small mumble was heard, and everyone turned, seeing Gallade dashing. He threw Absol, who accidently hit Charizard's head (head on head, it was quite a cool throw) and Absol ended up landing on some sort of bushes nearby. The hit made Charizard back off. During that, Gallade was next seen on one knee, with Gardevoir's hand in his, surprising everyone a bit.

"Please don't leave me...!" Gallade requested, with a half worried look. Gardevoir giggled a bit and then lowered a bit, kissing his lips.

"Don't worry about that. Ever." She answered, smiling softly.

"Gallade, you bastard, why did you throw me?!" Absol asked, coming out of the bush, massaging the back of his head.

"Absol?" Mightyena asked, approaching him, checking if he was ok.

"Oh, hi."

"Hey, back off my girl." Charizard said, making Mightyena blush a lot. It was both a compliment and something to be embarrassed of.

"Your girl?" Absol asked, skeptical, frowning.

"Yeah, my girl!"

"We... dated before I moved here. And we just broke up because we couldn't date if we were so far away." Mightyena explained.

"Mighty, I couldn't bear being that far away from you. I moved here so I could be with you again."

"R-Really...?" Mightyena asked, not believing Charizard.

Absol frowned, not really going along with Charizard's motives.

"AWWWWW!" Glaceon (who appeared out of nowhere next to Gallade and Gardevoir) yelled, blushing from seeing such a kawai scene. And Mightyena surprised everyone by kissing Charizard's lips, as a reflex from such a reply.

But, somewhere else...:

"Hello, Monferno and Riolu!" Rotom said, visiting her two friends with a picnic basket. "How are you boys?"

Riolu seemed to be anxious. "Buneary's coming."

"Buneary?" Rotom asked.

"Riolu's little girlfriend." Monferno joked, with an annoying grin.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Riolu yelled, making both Rotom and Monferno laugh.

"Hiii!" the short Buneary said, hoping towards their direction.

"Hi, Buneary." Riolu greeted. Buneary stopped in front of them and then noticed that Rotom was there.

"Who is she?"

"Oh, she's Rotom, a friend of mine. She's really nice." He answered smiling. Rotom greeted Buneary as well. Rotom then walked away to prepare the food. Riolu looked at Buneary, who had some sort of crazy dark aura around her. "Umm… Buneary?"

"She…" she said, in a creepy tone of voice, unlike her cute nature. Riolu and Monferno both had a chill running up their spines.

"Why did I just have a chill?" Riolu asked.

"I usually just get these when I see TV shows depicting Yanderes…"

Then, both boys became wide eyed and looked at one another, blinking twice in union. They then glanced back at Buneary, who had her eyes strangely changed, and a creepy smile.

"What is Rotom to you, Ri-o-lu…?"

"W-W-What d-do you mean?" he asked, starting to get scared. Monferno walked away in fear, with the excuse of wanting to help Rotom out.

"How do you feel about her?" she asked, in a creepy, but not bothered tone, with a slight shadow on the top half of her face.

"She's like a sister to me, nothing more." Riolu answered, a bit quickly, sweatdropping.

"So you have done brother sister things? Like taking a bath together, or hand fed each other…?"

"Oi, oi…" Riolu said, sweatdropping. _"I have a bad feeling about this… Is Buneary a Yandere? Nah, impossible, that kind of girls only appear on Tv and anime…"_

Buneary then lowered and Riolu glanced at her shoe. He then noticed the small Swiss army knife that she took out. Riolu became , dumbfounded, hoping that she wouldn't do what he thought she was about to do. She took out the instrument and took out the knife, making Riolu sweat bullets. Buneary then began walking slowly towards Rotom and Monferno.

"No!" Riolu said, but what happened next actually surprised him a bit.

"You need a knife to cut the sandwiches, Rotom-san?" Buneary seemed to be back to her cute nature, surprising Monferno and Riolu a bit.

"Yes! Thank you, Buneary." Rotom said, taking the knife into her hands and starting to cut the sandwiches she brought.

Riolu and Monferno looked at one another, nodded, and both started praying to Arceus, Latios, Latias, Rayquaza, Groundon and Kyogre, for an answer.

Meanwhile, back at school, in the hall:

"I feel sorry for Absol. The dude saw his crush hook up with her ex." Gallade said to Gardevoir, Lairon and Glaceon.

"Yeah, poor guy." Lairon agreed.

"Poor guy? What about Charizard? The guy had to leave his old life behind just to get back with Mightyena! I support those two." Glaceon replied, a bit angry at Gallade, since they were on different sides.

"I have to agree with Glaceon on this one." Gardevoir said, astonishing Gallade.

"So, you want to make a bet?" Gallade asked, with a strange confident smile and tone of voice.

"Sure." Gardevoir answered in the same manner.

Suddenly, they looked at one another, with their eyes turning into little flames (anime style symbol for rivalry), and they began to laugh softly (background: flames). Lairon and Glaceon sweatdropped.

"I forgot those two are a bit competitive when it comes to bets." Glaceon recalled.

**Oh… my… god… I just found another penny! This chapter was short, but the next one will have a lot more. And what will Gallade and Gardevoir bet in this little disagreement? And who should Mightyena be with in the first place? And is Buneary a Yandere? 0.0 Hope yu all read the next chapter ^^**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Pokémon: Poké Highschool"

Chapter 25 – Betting Issues and the Great Café:

**I haven't written on this fanfic for a while now because of all the business with the other ones that I wanted to finish. Sumimasen, demo, I managed to finish a very long fanfic yesterday! *raises fist in happiness and determination* Let's get down with this chapter!**

Normal POV:

"I can't believe we're close to the end of the year." Glaceon admitted, finishing her homework with the help of Leafeon.

"We're almost finishing middle school."

"Eh?!" Glaceon seemed surprised.

"What is it?" Leafeon asked, munching a cookie in her mouth.

"But isn't the tittle of the show Poké Highschool?! Shouldn't we already be in High School?!"

"That was a mistake done by the author." Leafeon answered bluntly, making Glaceon sweatdrop.

"By the way, why is the script different from before?"

"You noticed, uh? Turns out the author saw an anime depicting girls in high school, and he changed the style here a bit. Nothing major though." Leafeon said, biting another cookie.

"Ok…" Suddenly, the doorbell rang, calling Glaceon's attention. "I'll get that." She ran to the front door and opened it, letting in her older sisters, Espeon and Umbreon.

"Missed us?" Umbreon asked, pinching Glaceon's cheek.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you had your own apartment." Glaceon said, rubbing on the cheek Umbreon had pinched. It hurt quite a lot.

"Can't we visit our family once in a while?" Espeon asked, with her signature emotionless tone and expression. Glaceon half glared at them with a thoughtful look and then spoke.

"You two ran out of food, didn't you?"

"What for dinner?" Umbreon asked, putting a hand on her little sister's shoulder, sweatdropping like Espeon. Glaceon sweatdropped as well, but for different reasons. Espeon then moved towards Teddiursa.

"Gaaah!" Espeon hugged Teddiursa and started playing with her.

"Kawaii…" Espeon let out, tickling Teddiursa's cheeks, making her laugh.

Meanwhile, at Gallade and Gardevoir's apartment:

"So, what are we going to bet?" Gallade asked, typing on his laptop. Gardevoir was sitting next to him, drinking from a soda can.

"If Mightyena choses Absol, then… I'll do all your chores for two weeks."

"Really?! Deal!" Gardevoir smirked. "Uh? Why the laughing?"

"If Mightyena keeps her choice of Charizard, then…" she looked with a love-like look at Gallade. Gallade sweatdropped, having a feeling that he already knew what it was about. "I get to choose where, when and how we do it once without you trying to talk me out of it."

Gallade then remembered his hip injury. "Gardevoir, I love you, but isn't that a bit too much?"

Gallade looked at him with an innocent-like look, with a tear in the corner of each eye. She didn't seem sad, just confused. "You don't like it?"

"I-I didn't meant it like that." Gallade was sweatdropping, but he returned to his work on the laptop. "What ever happened to our pact?"

"Broken into pieces." Gardevoir laughed, standing up and walking towards the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Hmm… How about vegetable stew?"

"Haaaii." Gardevoir agreed.

Meanwhile, in Mightyena's house:

Mightyena was lying on her bed, talking on the phone with her friend Butterfree.

"Butterfree, I think I'm divided."

"You were cut up?"

Mightyena sweatdropped. "Not like that. I love Charizard and all, but I still can't shake off my crush for Absol."

"Really?!" Butterfree asked, surprised to hear that.

"I have to think about this… Hey, I heard the school is opening a café, for leisure time and snacks. I hope they're tasty." Mightyena hoped, already trying to taste snacks in her mouth. Butterfree sweatdropped and snickered lowly.

"I have to go. I have to cook dinner to my siblings."

"Ok. Sayonara."

"Sayonara."

The next day, in school:

"Hey, Kadabra, let's go check the café." Glaceon suggested. Kadabra shook her head in agreement.

We walked through the hall. "What do you think will be the theme of the café?"

"What do you mean in "theme"?" Glaceon asked, confused about Kadabra's question.

"Like if it's going to be a maid café, a cosplay café, or anything else."

"Hmm… I guess it could be just a plain café."

Glaceon guessed wrong. When they arrived at the café, they saw the style: a multi café. It was simply multiple cafés linked. There was a maid café, a cosplay café, an ice-ring café, a sports café, a pool café, and some others. Both Glaceon and Kadabra were wide-eyed, sweatdropping, amazed by its size.

"Wow…"

"I know." Kadabra replied. "Which one do you want to go first?"

"How about the ice-ring café. Seems to be fun." Glaceon suggested. They entered the café and were greeted by a boy and a girl. They were similar in appearance: they both had white hair with similar sizes, the boy's hair having some sort twirl that resembled ice cream, they both had had strange blue eyes that were out of the ordinary, and both of them had pale skin. The boy was a bit taller than Glaceon and the girl had the same size as Glaceon. The boy wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and with blue crystal-like shoulder pads, a light blue t-shirt underneath, jeans of the same blue tone, a straw-like object on his head and a blue top hat with darker blue stripes around it. The girl wore a crystalline-blue top, a white mini-skirt and light blue top tights, and a white "rounder" top hat.

"Welcome to the Ice café. We're Vani and Luxe." They spoke in unison. Glaceon then got a moment of sudden realization.

"You two are twins, aren't you?"

"Hai." The girl, Vani, answered. "We were asked to work here."

"How old are you? You seem to be not much older than us." Kadabra observed.

Luxe laughed. "Yeah, we're 16. We kind of never went to school, just worked in the family's café and home-studied."

"Lucky you… Studying home means that you don't have a scary teacher that barks and bites." Glaceon said, half depressed, referencing Sharpedo-sensei.

"We still have tests and have to attend exams, so it isn't just sweet life." Vani added, sweatdropping. "Anyways, this café is a café with an ice ring, so you can ice skate."

"That seems cool." Adabra admitted. Luxe lowered to her height of level.

"You sure you're going to be okay, little girl?" Kadabra teleported to the emo corner, sighing. Luxe sweatdropped. "D-Did I say something wrong."

"She's just short, we have the same age." Glaceon explained, making Luxe apologize to Kadabra… 300 times.

Glaceon and Kadabra put on the ice skates with the help of Vani and Luxe. They started skating through the ring. The café had many costumers, but what was weird was that Riolu, Monferno and Buneary were there, next to Rotom.

"How are the three of you here?" Glaceon asked. "I thought only students could be here."

"Shush!" Rotom replied. "I managed to get them here without anyone getting suspicious, so don't throw everything down the toilet!"

"O-Ok..." Glaceon agreed.

"Nice to meet you." Buneary said, bowing to Glaceon and Kadabra.

"You're Buneary, right? Rotom told me about you. And this is Kadabra, a friend of ours. Kadabra, these are Riolu, Monferno and Buneary, some friends of mine and Rotom." Glacoen explained.

"Nice to meet you." Kadabra said, bowing.

However, something out of the ordinary was happening at the very same café. Both Vani and Luxe went to the staff room.

Both Vani and Luxe entered the staff closet. When Luxe closed the door, Vani immediately threw herself into his arms. She hugged him tightly, blushing, as he did the same, embracing his arms around her waist.

"Onii-chan... aishite..." Vani spoke softly into his ear. Luxe leaned against the wall and slowly slid down, ending up sitting down on the floor. (A/N: Aishite – I love you)

"I love you too." He replied, hugging her tightly, blushing, with a smile spread across his cheeks. By hearing those words, Vani smiled and tightened her embrace the best she could.

"Onii-chan... Why do we have to hide it?"

"What we're doing is taboo... Two siblings can't love this way..."

"Demo..." Vani pouted, leaning her cheek against his. "Onii-chan... I love you..." She began to shed tears.

Luxe felt her tears sliding across her cheeks, touching his as well. "I love you too, Vani..."

"I hate that we have to do all this in secret..." Vani admitted, pulling back her body and head, so she could look at his face. "I love you... I can't stop saying this... It's a torture having to wait to say it..."

"I understand... Vani, I love you..." He replied, smiling. Vani always melted by seeing his smile. She cried out of happiness and three herself at him, kissing his lips. He slid his hands up through her body until her head, locking them to one another.

"Onii-chan... Aishite..." She separated her lips from his, crying while smiling. "Aishite, aishite, aishite, aishite, aishite!" She hugged him as strongly as she could.

Meanwhile, at the Maid Café:

"I hope no one sees me like this… This is so embarrassing… But since I don't have any school duty." Someone entered the door. "Eh? Oh! Good afternoon, what do you wish?"

"Leafeon?"

"Manectric?!"

**My grand return wasn't as big as I first thought. But either way, here you have it. But what will happen next? In the next chapter, we'll explore more of this mix café, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And, for the ones uncomfortable, I'm sorry for the incest scene, it was kind of the first incest scene I ever wrote and I was curious o/oU**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
